Por Amor
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: Serias capaz de sacrificarte por esa persona solo para verla feliz asi no sea a tu lado?Ally Johansson lo es ¿Y quien es ella? Ally es esa "luz"al final del tunel de la equivocada decision de nuestros rebeldes a quienes reunirá POR AMOR Terryfic que transcurre a partir de la parte final del capitulo 115 del anime, inspirado de la cancion homonima de Walter Humala y Yolanda Pinares.
1. Prologo - Primera Temporada

Notas:

La siguiente historia es un aporte a la campaña de Ayame DV a quien una vez más le agradezco por darme su opinión sobre esta idea para Terryfic nacida en diciembre del año 2016 a raíz de un lamentable suceso.

Recuerden que Candy Candy y todos sus personajes corresponden a sus respectivas autoras, mis escritos son solo para entretener y quitarnos de cierto modo el mal sabor de boca que nos dejó el anime, no tengo intenciones de lucro. Únicamente soy dueña del Personaje Original como los demás que irán apareciendo así como el argumento de la historia. Espero sea de su agrado.

Terryfic tomado de la frase "Si amas a alguien déjalo ir " y de la canción homónima de Walter Humala interpretada por Yolanda Pinares.

* * *

 ** _Por amor._**

 ** _Prólogo - Primera Temporada_**

Es hermoso enamorarse pero ¿Que sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien cuyo corazón ya esta ocupado? Allyson Johansson, la hija adoptiva del alcalde de Nueva York y sobrina de Robert Hattaway no conocía el amor -al menos no el amor a primera vista- hasta que Terry Grandchester aparece en su vida salvándola de ser agredida por Samuel Mitchell, un chico de "buena familia" con quien terminó al descubrirlo besándose con la "simpática "Eliza Leagan aquel día que regresó a la cuidad tras estar en la casa de verano de la familia en Fortlauderdale, Florida.

La joven de veinte años sabe perfectamente que sus sentimientos por el popular actor son prohibidos pues el británico esta tristemente "comprometido" con Susana Marlowe, su mejor amiga y no puede lastimarla de esa manera, por eso se hace la firme promesa de alejarse de Terry o en todo caso dominar sus sentimientos románticos por el actor.

Pero su promesa queda en nada cuando Robert Hattaway contrata sus servicios de consejera para el británico pues teme que renuncie de nuevo como lo hizo en "Romeo y Julieta", Allyson acepta la oferta ya que muy aparte de necesitar el trabajo también necesita saber que cual es la razón de la tristeza de aquel jovencito ingles en quien se fijó, es así como llega a sus oidos la historia que todas conocemos.

Allyson no se imagina que su queridísima amiga Susana fue la encargada de separar a Terry y Candy aprovechándose de su invalidez y tras descubrir aquello no descansará hasta ver a la rebelde pareja junta nuevamente ¿Lo logrará? Las invito a averiguarlo.

Romance, drama, amistades, intrigas, chantajes descubiertos, oscuros secretos, todo esto y mucho más en.." _**Por amor"**_

 _Cuando el corazón de quien amamos está ocupado, lo mejor es alejarse._

No se pierdan el primer capítulo: **_Los ojos del amor_**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el prólogo de esta nueva propuesta, sé que ando atrasada con los ¿Que hubiera pasado si? pero no me gusta entregarles actualizaciones a la volada, me gusta que esté bien elaborado. Este fic nació el año pasado justo en un mes como este, pretendía debutar en este sitio con este proyecto pero "Respira" cambió todo, no podía seguir dejándola para un segundo plano por eso al menos me animé a publicar el prólogo . Espero que puedan disfrutar de los capítulos de esta pequeña historia -en realidad no será tan pequeña- una vez que comience a publicarlos, y de una vez aprovecho para descartar una posible relación entre Allyson y Terry, van a tener cierta química ni bien se conocen pero no serán pareja, tengo otros planes para Ally y en esos planes está cierto príncipe de la colina.


	2. Capitulo 1: los ojos del amor

Notas:

Candy Candy y todos sus personajes corresponden a sus respectivas autoras, mis escritos son solo para entretener y quitarnos de cierto modo el mal sabor de boca que nos dejó el anime, no tengo intenciones de lucro. Únicamente soy dueña del Personaje Original como los demás que irán apareciendo así como el argumento de la historia. Espero sea de su agrado.

Terryfic tomado de la frase "Si amas a alguien déjalo ir " y de la canción homónima de Walter Humala interpretada por Yolanda Pinares.

* * *

 ** _Por amor._**

 ** _Capitulo 1. Los ojos del amor_**

 ** _Lakewood._**

Candy se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que Albert era nada menos que el tío abuelo Williams, aquel hombre que la adoptó siendo ella casi una adolescente, siempre pensó que se trataba de un señor de avanzada edad, el rubio no hizo más que tomarlo deportivamente pues Stear, Archie y los otros parientes de la familia creían lo mismo. Ambos dejaron la mansión de Lakewood y se fueron a pasear, durante todo el trayecto recordaban algunos acontecimientos del pasado a la par que Albert resolvía todas las interrogantes que la pecosa rubia pudiera hacerle.

-Pude recuperar mi memoria perdida y conseguí ponerme en contacto con George y comencé las preparaciones para ser presentado como la cabeza de los Andrew.

"Por eso los vecinos dijeron que estaba hablando con unos sujetos indeseables" -pensó Candice asimilando rápidamente la información recibida.

-Pero como averiguaste donde estaba yo ¿como lo averiguaste? -quiso saber Albert.

-He tenido demasiadas cosas y me sorprendieron para decirte esto pero... -la rubia tomó aire antes de continuar -Ahora estoy obligada a casarme con Neal. -No quería ese compromiso y Albert era su única esperanza.

-Dijeron que era orden tuya -explicó la pecas notando la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su tutor -¿es eso cierto, Albert?

-No, no es cierto, yo no dije tal cosa. -Y así era, el rubio de ojos claros sabia que la tía abuela estaba detrás de todo esto, ya le pediría explicaciones en su momento.

-La señora Leagan y los otros me jugaron un sucio truco. -Para Albert aquello sonó como una suplica por parte de Candy, así que sin dudarlo la tranquilizó...

-Candy, no dejaré a nadie hacer algo en contra de tus deseos. -manifestó con firmeza, no permitiría que nadie, en especial los Leagan, le hicieran daño a su "pequeña" -No te preocupes y déjamelo a mi, puedes seguir tu camino, no te desesperes Candy.

-Gracias Albert -Los expresivos ojos verdes de la rubia dejaron escapar unas lagrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-No, no llores, Candy, sonríe. -Pidió el rubio mayor, no le gustaba verla llorar, aunque esas lagrimas eran de agradecimiento, sabia que todavía no lograba olvidar a Terry por más que dijera lo contrario. -Por que no vuelves a tu casa, al Hogar de Pony y tómate el tiempo para decidir que harás a partir de ahora. -Y siguiendo dicha recomendación, Candy regresó a su querido Hogar de Pony, allí ayudaba a sus madres con el cuidado de los niños y al mismo tiempo trabajaba en la clínica.

.

.

Oficialmente llegó la primavera, la colina de Pony estaba cubierta de un verdor propio de la época, Candy revivía los días de su feliz infancia correteando por toda la colina y mientras tanto en el Hogar todo quedaba listo para el banquete en honor a la rubia con motivo de su cumpleaños, solo faltaban los invitados quienes llegaban de a pocos. Abruptamente unas lagrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos al evocar a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez prometieron estar con ella en aquella colina. Albert fue la primera persona en llegar, lucía el atuendo del príncipe de la colina y tocaba la gaita, obviamente la ojiverde se sorprendió, conservaba un pequeño ápice de esperanza de reencontrarse con Terry aquel día como lo soñó la noche anterior pero era imposible. Annie y Archie fueron los siguientes en aparecer, la pelinegra traía consigo un periódico en el cual anunciaba en primera plana la vuelta de Terry a los escenarios.

-Terry regresó al grupo Straford y a Susana, que bien - De nueva cuenta se convenció así misma que la decisión tomada aquel día de invierno fue la correcta, aunque en el fondo moría de tristeza La fiesta comenzó con la llegada de Tom, Candy propuso un brindis en honor a las personas que le dieron apoyo en algún momento de su vida.

 ** _Nueva York_**

Tal como lo había leído Candy, los periódicos anunciaban el regreso de Terry a la cuidad, más no a las tablas, ya le pediría otra oportunidad a Robert en su momento, aquel retorno no solo significaba el regreso al mundo del teatro que tanto ama, también representaba la vuelta a un compromiso que lo tendría esclavizado tal vez para siempre: Susana Marlowe. El castaño se sentía más infeliz que nunca ¡era el cumpleaños de su pecosa y ni siquiera podía estar a su lado! lo único que podía hacer era dedicarle las melancólicas notas de Annie Laurie* provenientes de su armónica como serenata.

-Feliz cumpleaños pecas, que seas muy feliz ** - a medida que la melodía avanzaba gruesas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del muchacho sin embargo las secó instantáneamente, guardó el pequeño instrumento en su bolsillo, salió de su apartamento -afortunadamente pudo volver a rentarlo ni bien volvió a la cuidad, no fue necesario usar sus encantos con las féminas pues la casera lo estimaba mucho- y subió a su coche con destino al teatro Straford y luego a la casa de Susana, el ojizafiro estaba dispuesto a resurgir de las cenizas cual ave fénix y consideró que ese seria el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para su pecosa, cambien se propuso reconquistarla a toda costa

.

.

En el camino al teatro, Terry vio como una chica de cabellos castaño avellana y curvas ligeramente pronunciadas cruzaba las calles neoyorkinas a paso acelerado con sus maletas en mano mientras era perseguida por un joven, al principio pensó se trataba de un típico juego de novios sin embargo eso estaba totalmente alejado de la realidad. La muchacha en cuestión era Allyson Giselle Johansson Hattaway, Allyson a secas o Ally para los amigos, la hija adoptiva del alcalde de la cuidad, aquel día tuvo la mala suerte de ver a su novio, Samuel Mitchell, besándose con Eliza Leagan y por si fuera poco Jeremy, el chofer de los Johansson "olvidó" recogerla a la estación, la chica sabia que su madre tenia mucho que ver en eso.

-Allyson, espera, no es lo que parece -Sam caminaba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían pero Ally le llevaba ventaja - Déjame explicarte, yo no tengo nada con esa mujer

-No quiero escuchar tus mentiras, Sam -Desde luego Allyson no creyó ni una sola de las palabras de su todavía novio- Con lo que vi en la estación me basta y sobra.-Continuó caminando hasta que la persecución se reinicio.

-Allyson, princesa, yo te juro que en ningún momento besé a Lizzy. -decía aparentemente arrepentido y es que Sam era un mujeriego total, Allyson no le interesaba en lo absoluto salvo para sacarle una buena tajada pero claro, nunca se lo dijo. Para rematar el chiquillo tuvo el cinismo de volver a mentir diciendo... -Fue ella quien me besó.

-Claaro y tu como eres un imbécil, le correspondiste. - expresó burlona, Allyson no era ninguna estúpida, sabia que aquello era una mentira más- ¿Sabes? Tu y tu querida Lizzy se pueden ir a freír espárragos.-herida en sus sentimientos, Ally decidió cortar por lo sano con Sam -Que tu querida Lizzy te aproveche, adiós para siempre, Sam Mitchell.

Prosiguió su camino evidentemente triste producto de la decepción, pero de pronto...

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado, Johansson. -Sam la siguió hasta alcanzarla de nueva cuenta, la tomó de la cintura con brusquedad provocando que sus maletas cayeran al piso. -Tu eres mía y no vas a terminar conmigo nunca.

-¡Vete al diablo! -alcanzo a decir mientras intentaba escapar-¡Y suéltame de una buena vez!- en aquel momento Terry dejo de conducir y estacionó su automóvil en una esquina, aquella chica en problemas podría ser su pecosa, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

-No es de hombres tratar así a una dama. -Intervino Terry con voz potente y firme mientras observaba detenidamente a Sam, resultó ser un flacuchento sin gracia.

-No hay nada que ver aquí, mejor circula, esto es entre mi novia y yo. -sostuvo Sam con intenciones de sacar a Terry del medio pero..

-Pues ya la escuchaste. -el castaño avanzó hacia el chico con cara de pocos amigos -Dijo que la sueltes. -Lo tenia agarrado de las solapas.

-¿Que harás si no lo hago? -Sam lo desafió, como respuesta obtuvo un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estomago. Allyson quedó en shock, se preguntaba ¿Quien seria aquel jovencito de ojos azules cual olas del mar que acababa de salvarle la vida? y también sentía algo cuya existencia no creía: amor a primera vista.

-Vaya, un chocolate se escapó de su caja. -dijo Terry entre risas a modo de saludo refiriéndose a las características físicas de la chica: pelo castaño y piel tostada por el sol de Florida ¡Si que estaba en lo cierto, parecía un bombón andante! -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo algo asustada. -contestó con una sonrisa, sus ojos poseían brillo muy especial -Gracias por ayudarme, nunca nadie me había salvado de esa manera.

-No fue nada, solo ten más cuidado con tu novio la próxima vez. -la voz de Terry era cálida, algo extraño dado a que no suele ser así salvo si está entre amigos.

-Oh no, Samuel no es mi novio, al menos ya no lo es, terminé con el, lo vi besándose con una tal Eliza Leagan. -el actor puso cara de disgusto al oír ese nombre, Ally lo notó. -Por lo que veo la conoces muy bien.

-Desgraciadamente así es. -comenzaba a explicar e inevitablemente sus manos formaron puños, esa pelirroja sacaba lo peor de el -Es una víbora por dentro y por fuera, lamento que tu novio te dejara por ella. -su voz volvió a ser cálida como cuando empezó a hablar con ella.

-Descuida, no pasa nada... -manifestó la castaña tranquilamente, total, no es la primera ni la única mujer engañada, hizo una pausa pues no sabía el nombre de su salvador. -¿Cómo es que te llamas?

-Terruce, Terruce Grandchester, es un placer... -le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano como era la costumbre y al mismo tiempo le sonrió, por alguna razón Terry se sentía cómodo con aquella muchachita que empezaba a conocer.

-El placer es todo mío, Terruce... -correspondió a la sonrisa -Mi nombre es Allyson, Allyson Johansson, puedes llamarme Ally

-Bien, ya que estamos en confianza, tu dime Terry. -a partir de ese momento se hicieron muy buenos amigos, Terry se ofreció llevar a Allyson a su casa sana y salva, ella por su lado agradeció el gesto pues no podía visitar a Susana llevando su equipaje a todas partes, en el camino platicaron y bromearon como si se conocieran de toda la vida. A medida que hablaba con Terry, Allyson se dio cuenta que a pesar de sonreír, al castaño lo embargaba una onda pena, podía leerlo en sus ojos azules que para ella eran los ojos del amor pero ¿por que estaría tan triste? se preguntaba interiormente y del mismo modo otra interrogante se formulaba en su cabeza ¿realmente se había enamorado del castaño o solo era amistad? Ya lo averiguaría en su momento, por ahora era mejor quedarse con la duda...

 ** _Continuará_**...

 ** _Es Mejor (Danna Paola)_**

 _No sé como empezar, pero tengo que confesar_

 _hace un mes, tal vez mas que me siento rara si estás_

 _dime si no está bien, dime si lo sientes también_

 _creo que me equivoqué, no es momento voy a correr_

 _Es mejor quedar con la duda_

 _que esconder la cara viendo a la cintura, ilusa_

 _me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula, me endulzas_

 _confundiendo si es amor o amistad_

 _Ya no sé que será, tengo que dejarlo pasar_

 _(la la la la, la la la la la)_

 _pero no hay marcha atrás, ya empecé a quererte más_

 _no te puedo olvidar, sé que no lo quieres creer_

 _(la la la la, la la la la la)_

 _pero no hay mas que hacer, esto no es cuestión de entender_

 _(la la la la) yeehh_

 _Es mejor quedar con la duda_

 _que esconder la cara viendo a la cintura, ilusa_

 _me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula, me endulzas_

 _confundiendo si es amor o amistad_

* * *

Bien chicas, aquí esta el comienzo de esta historia, espero que Allyson sea de su agrado, poco a poco sabrán mas sobre ella, su personalidad e incluso la historia de su vida, si les soy sincera Ally tiene algunas cosas mías. Respecto a los ¿Que hubiera pasado si? de "Dulce ausencia- atrévete" no se preocupen, retomaré la historia es solo que necesito enfocarme más en este nuevo proyecto. La continuación de La mas bella herejía tardará unos meses mas en llegar, pero de que habrá continuación, la habrá...

Regresando al fanfic hay todo un gran secreto que esconde el personaje de Allyson pues en el prologo digo que es adoptada y así es, pero su adopción está marcado por un terrible crimen. ya lo sabrán . Habrá un personaje de anteojos muy querido por todas (me incluyo) y que no merecía morir sin embargo aquí vivirá, ya encontraré el modo de hacerlo. Cuídense y nos leemos, no olviden dejar un review, un favorito o seguir la historia, se los agradecería muchísimo.

No se pierdan el capitulo 2: Problemas de corazón


	3. Capitulo 2: promesas imposibles

Notas Capitulo 1:

*Annie Laurie es el nombre de una melodía escocesa y casualmente (por si alguien no lo sabe) es la misma que Terry suele tocar.

**Estrofa de la canción Te sigo amando de Juan Gabriel. "Que seas muy feliz estés donde estés, cariño"

Candy Candy y todos sus personajes corresponden a sus respectivas autoras, mis escritos son solo para entretener y quitarnos de cierto modo el mal sabor de boca que nos dejó el anime, no tengo intenciones de lucro. Únicamente soy dueña del Personaje Original como los demás que irán apareciendo así como el argumento de la historia. Espero sea de su agrado.

Terryfic tomado de la frase "Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir " y de la canción homónima de Walter Humala interpretada por Yolanda Pinares.

* * *

¡ ** _Primer capitulo del 2018!_**

 ** _Capitulo 2. Promesas imposibles*_**

A Terry le agradó Allyson básicamente desde que empezó a platicar con ella aunque al principio la consideró una chica mimada y superficial como la mayoría de muchachas neoyorkinas provenientes de familias adineradas pero al escucharla decir "vete al diablo" mientras Sam intentaba propasarse con ella se dio cuenta que no era una chica sumisa, algo que le llamó la atención y como todo hombre Grandchester reconocía a una mujer guapa con tan solo verla y es que Allyson no era ningún esperpento, era una chica de figura esbelta y casi curvilínea poseedora de chispeantes ojos negros, labios pequeños y cabello castaño ondulado, tranquilamente podría intentar algo con ella pero Candy latía en su corazón y probablemente así seria para siempre.

A medida que platicaban, se dio cuenta que compartían muchas cosas en común como por ejemplo el desagrado a todo lo relacionado a las fiestas de las altas esferas sociales a las cuales ella asistía solo por ser la hija del alcalde de la cuidad y en especial ambos eran celosos y herméticos con su vida privada pues pese a ser una de tantas figuras conocidas en la Gran Manzana, Allyson no acostumbraba leer periódicos o revistas de farándula a menos que Susana apareciera o fuera mencionada, de hecho se enteró de su accidente por la prensa escrita y lamentaba no poder acompañarla desde el principio por estar fuera del país pero aquel año era la excepción pues si había regresado a Nueva York es para apoyarla y la guerra al otro lado del mundo le impedía realizar sus acostumbrados largos viajes.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti lidiar con toda esa bola de chismosos -dijo Allyson en referencia a los periodistas, Terry le había comentado acerca de su trabajo como actor y Ally, al ser sobrina de un actor y director teatral reconocido como lo era Robert Hattaway sabia lo complicado que podía llegar a ser ese medio.

-Ciertamente lo es, antes de retirarme del escenario por un tiempo, podía ver a la prensa carroñera hasta en la sopa.- iba a decir "renunciar" pero no quería hablar de esa parte tan lamentable de su pasado -¡¿Es que acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer?! -alzó la voz en son de protesta.

-Eso es exactamente lo mismo que me pregunto yo -afirmó la chica dándole la razón a Terry, le alegraba mucho encontrar a alguien que tenga el mismo nivel de antipatía por la prensa farandulera -desgraciadamente esos sinvergüenzas creen tener el derecho de violar nuestra privacidad solo por ser famosos.-agregó con evidente fastidio y Terry no podía estar mas de acuerdo con su amiga...

-¡Al diablo con la fama! -comentó el actor entre carcajadas y ambos terminaron riendo juntos, ninguno de los dos se dio que Harry Grand y su secuaz Steven Crossgrove estaban siguiendo sus pasos. Tanto Grand como Crossgrove solían pertenecer al grupo Straford pero Harry renuncio a la compañía la noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta por mera envidia hacia el castaño, nunca pudo superar el hecho de no obtener el protagónico, Steven también era otro actor que envidiaba a Terry por su talento, pero esa rivalidad profesional pasó al plano personal cuando se burló de la desgracia del castaño tras separarse de Candy provocando una pelea monumental entre ambos que trajo como consecuencia la renuncia de Grandchester y el despido inmediato de Crossgrove, ahora los dos se dedicaban a seguir a su antiguo rival con el fin de desprestigiarlo.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Johansson Hattaway, una construcción al estilo victoriano con tres pisos y amplios jardines, Allyson bajó del coche de Terry y se despidió del ojizafiro agradeciéndole por el aventón, el actor le dijo que no había ningún problema y le prometió volver a verse en cualquier momento para seguir platicando como buenos amigos que eran. Ally se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión nuevamente con sus maletas en mano como cuando llegó pero fue sorprendida por Giselle, su madre.

-Hasta que al fin se te acabaron tus eternas vacaciones -Fue la fría bienvenida que la mujer siempre le daba desde que Allyson dejó de ser una niña, para Giselle todo lo que hace Ally no es propio de una dama, tenia la errónea idea de que su hija vivía de vacaciones todo el tiempo cuando en realidad seguía sus pasos en el mundo de la moda.

-No deberías sorprenderte, sabes que siempre vuelvo a la cuidad en primavera-Allyson no se dejaba amilanar y respondía a su madre con el mismo grado de frialdad -Aun así, muchas gracias por el caluroso recibimiento mamita.-rápidamente entró a la vivienda y al mismo tiempo su doncella Wendy llevaba las maletas a la recamara de Ally como ella ordenó.

-Debiste quedarte en la mansión de verano en Fortlauderdale, así no tendría que verte ni soportarte. -Sin duda alguna la relación madre e hija era pésima pero no siempre fue así, cuando Ally era una niña, Giselle la adoraba pero con el paso del tiempo Ally se parecía físicamente a su madre biológica, obviamente la señora no podía soportarlo.

-Ya quisieras que uno de esos huracanes me llevara con todo y casa, cierto? Pues sigue soñando. -comentó la castaña evidentemente furiosa mientras subía las escaleras dejando a su madre hablando sola -Dile a mi padre que en cuanto venga quiero hablar con el. -fue el encargo que hizo antes de encerrarse en su recamara.

.

.

Joseph Johansson se caracterizaba por ser una persona siempre a servicio de su cuidad, su familia o de cualquiera que necesitara ayuda y en eso Allyson se le parecía bastante, era consciente de que la joven no era realmente su hija pero aun así para la consideraba la luz de sus ojos. Pese a estar siempre ocupado con todas las necesidades de la cuidad, se daba un tiempo para hablar largo y tendido con Allyson, en esta ocasión la joven le comentó acerca de la infidelidad de Sam pero en especial dijo maravillas de Terry y fue así como Joseph se dio cuenta que su hija estaba enamorada como una quinceañera de alguien a quien apenas conocía...

-Ally, cariño, lamento romper tu burbuja pero ese muchacho está fuera de tu alcance -Allyson entendió perfecto lo que su padre decía "está comprometido, sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" pensaba para si misma, Terry no era su primer amor definitivamente , pero si se había convertido en alguien muy especial por ser aquel que le hizo creer en el amor a primera vista. -Esta comprometido con Susana y si mal no recuerdo ustedes son como hermanas, la lastimarías con una deslealtad de esas.

-Descuida papá, mas bien te agradezco mucho por decírmelo -Allyson sabia que su padre tenia razón pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal por dentro , se armó de valor y tomó una determinación con el fin de ponerle un alto a ese asunto -no puedo enamorarme de alguien que apenas conozco y que por si fuera poco esta comprometido con mi mejor amiga, por eso condeno a mi corazón a alejarse de Terry Grandchester para siempre.

-Tampoco seas tan extremista hija, puedes seguir platicando con el y ser su amiga - Joseph consideraba que la decisión tomada por su retoño era muy exagerada -Susana se alegrará.

-Más bien Susy terminará por odiarme si se entera que estoy enamorada de su novio, por eso prefiero olvidarme de Terry por el resto de mi vida. -ratificó, sabia lo celosa que Susy llegaba a ser, además pensaba equivocadamente que ambos se casarían enamorados -Y hablando de Susana, quedé con ella para la cena, de ahí puede que vaya al grupo Straford -Se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla y partió a la residencia Marlowe.

.

.

Los ensayos tardíos del grupo Straford comenzaban a la una y terminaban a las seis de la tarde por suerte Terry llegó justo dentro de esas horas, Robert al principio se negaba a contratarlo pero como necesitaba a su actor estrella con carácter de urgencia por la gira nacional de Romeo y Julieta volvió a recontratarlo bajo la condición de contratar a una consejera exclusivamente para el, Terry no estaba nada de acuerdo con esta medida pero tuvo que aceptarla a regañadientes si quería regresar a la compañía...

-Robert se ha vuelto loco, dice que contrató una consejera para mi -refunfuñó el actor, no le gustaba nada que se metieran en su vida privada, Karen solo se reía pues según ella Terry se ve muy gracioso haciendo berrinche -Para que cuernos necesito a una entrometida metiéndose en mi vida.

-No lo veas de esa forma, Terruce , Robert tomó esa decisión por que está preocupado por ti -dijo Karen tratando inútilmente de convencer a su amigo de que la decisión de Robert era la mejor -Todos necesitamos alguien con quien desahogarnos.

-Pues yo no voy a contarle mis problemas a una completa extraña. -expresó el castaño con los brazos cruzados en señal de protesta pero Karen no se dio por vencida y optó por mencionar sutilmente a aquella chica que era el gran talón de Aquiles de su amigo: Candy.

-Apuesto que si esa completa extraña fuera rubia y pecosa aceptarías. -El mundo de Terry se paró al escuchar la palabra "pecosa" , maldecía el hecho de haberle contado a Karen acerca de su relación con ella. Quiso responderle a su compañera pero el secretario de Robert lo mandó llamar para presentarle a quien seria su asesora a partir de ese momento, entró al despacho de Hattaway y se sorprendió mucho al ver quien estaba junto a Robert...

-Allyson... -dijo en voz lo suficientemente audible, no entendía que hacia la chica en la compañía -¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -preguntó Terry evidentemente confundido, en el fondo le alegraba volver a ver a la castaña pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto además no conseguía entender que vinculo tenia Allyson con el grupo Straford y sobre todo se preguntaba ¿De donde conocía a Robert? La chica intentó responder pero su tío la interrumpió antes que pudiera hacerlo...

-Terruce, tengo el agrado de presentarte a Allyson Johansson, mi sobrina. Ella será tu consejera. -Si Terry estaba sorprendido al ver a la Johansson en la compañía, enterarse que era familiar directo de su jefe lo dejó boquiabierto y no era para menos pues Ally en ningún momento mencionó su parentesco con Robert...

 ** _Esta historia continuará..._**

 ** _En el próximo capitulo_**

 ** _*Debido al escandalo protagonizado con Sam , la tía abuela le quita todo el respaldo a Elisa y acepta que Candy vuelva a trabajar como enfermera en el hospital Santa Juana. *Allyson descubre que Terry debe casarse con Susana por compromiso moral ¡El plan comienza a tomar forma!_**

Uff después de tropecientos días las musas cooperaron y la inspiración volvió a mi, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo sé que esperaban que este capitulo se llame Problemas de corazón pero necesito seguir la ilación del prologo así como la estrofa con la cual comienza la canción que le da titulo a esta historia: "Por amor, AL CORAZÓN LO CONDENO ALEJARSE DE TI Por amor" (En la cajita de reviews dejaré el link del tema por si quieren escucharlo) por eso cambié el titulo del capitulo. Originalmente quería que Allyson y Terry fueran novios aunque sea dos o tres meses pero a Terry se le dio por hacer un berrinche tan grande como Lima y con todas sus letras me dijo: "No acepto a otra que no sea Candy" obviamente al rebelde no se le niega nada y esa idea quedó descartada :-( seguirán como amigos hasta el capitulo final aunque no negaré que ambos se gustan (¡No me maten!) De nueva cuenta aprovecho para descartar cualquier relación mas allá de lo amical entre Allyson y Terry, solo serán amigos ya que Ally se casará con Albert

En esta historia Terry y Candy estarán solos hasta reencontrarse, algo que Allyson "cupido" Johansson hará posible, Allyson es un OC totalmente diferente a los que he conocido hasta ahora, ella no va a luchar por tener un espacio en el corazón de Terry pues ya de por si lo tiene, tampoco se va a empeñar en quedarse con el ni mucho menos va a ver a Candy como una amenaza o una rival (mas bien será al revés) , es tanto su amor por Terry que lo va a dejar libre para Candy, he ahí la razón del titulo de la historia: Por amor. mi parecer el amor es exactamente eso, buscar la felicidad de otro así no sea a nuestro lado, ojo, no estoy justificando lo que Candy hizo aquel día de nieve por que eso si fue una burrada de su parte pensar que Terry iba a ser feliz con la arpía manipuladora de Susana, pero en fin que le hacemos, así es la pecas. Esta historia tiene para rato por lo cual la continuación de La mas bella herejía tardará un buen de meses en llegar pero si tendrá. Los ¿Que hubiera pasado si? estarán en stand by de momento

Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo. Cuídense.


	4. Capitulo 3: Problemas de Corazón

Notas capítulo 2 y generales

*Fort Lauderdale es una ciudad ubicada en el condado de Broward, en el estado estadounidense de Florida es un punto geográfico importante en esta historia ya que Joseph Johansson y su familia provienen de dicha zona. Los hermanos Robert y Giselle Hattaway si son neoyorkinos, por obvias razones.

*Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, historia sin fines de lucro con la única intención de entretener y quitarnos de cierto modo el mal sabor de boca que nos ha dejado el anime. Solo soy propietaria del Personaje Original como los demás que irán apareciendo y asimismo del argumento de la historia. Candy W. Andley y Allyson Johansson H. son las estrellas femeninas de este fic y sus participaciones son rotativas en algunos casos

*Inspirado en el refrán "Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre" y la canción "Por Amor" del compositor y cantante peruano Walter Humala e interpretada por la cantante peruana Yolanda Pinares.

* * *

 ** _Cap 3. Problemas de Corazón_**

* _Flashback*_

 _Allyson visitaría Susana ni bien llegara a la Gran Manzana, ambas se mantenían contactadas por carta y quedaron en verse para recuperar el tiempo perdido, sin embargo sus planes se fueron al caño cuando Wendy le avisó que su tío Robert Hattaway requería de su presencia en urgentemente y además se distrajo demasiado charlando y riéndose con Terry que se olvidó de ella por completo. Salió de la mansión en la cual creció visiblemente enojada debido al pésimo momento que pasó ni bien ingresó a ella y; de la rabia amenazó al pobrecillo Jeremy con despedirlo si volvía a dejarlo sin sus servicios de chofer como lo hizo horas atrás. En todo el trayecto no hizo más que pensar en Terry, sentía la necesidad de verlo nuevamente, algo muy extraño dado que ni siquiera cuando era novia de Sam mostraba esa actitud._

 _-¿Pero por que pienso tanto en ese chiquillo? -pensó para si misma, sabia perfecto que la respuesta a esa interrogante era un gran y rotundo "Porque lo amas" -No, no puedo estar enamorada de el, NO LO CONOZCO ¡Además es el prometido de Susana y ella es mi mejor amiga ¡No puedo hacerle ese daño! -A diferencia de otras chicas, Allyson no creía en el amor a primera vista, según ella aquello era un cuento para chicas busconas de marido o novio, consideraba que una relación sentimental nacía de a pocos y no de la noche a la mañana -Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza sea como sea o dejo de llamarme Allyson Johansson -Otra vez reafirmó su promesa no porque le tuviera miedo a Susana sino porque consideraba que era lo correcto que debía hacer, no era de las chicas que jugaban con fuego metiéndose en una relación, nunca lo hizo ni mucho menos lo haría ahora. Sin embargo, el destino se encargaría de hacer aquel juramento quede completamente en nada..._

 _-¿Me mandó llamar Señor Hattaway?-preguntó la chica a modo de saludo haciendo su ingreso al despacho de su tío._

 _-Así es y que bueno que vino señorita Johansson. -contestó Robert siguiéndole el juego a su sobrina, generalmente cuando su hermana Giselle o algún miembro de la familia se reunía con el en su oficina lo llamaban por su nombre, Ally era la única que marcaba la diferencia diciéndole "Señor Hattaway" - Sabia que vendrías, querida. -Robert quería a Ally como la hija que nunca tuvo, hasta ahora no entendía el motivo por el cual su hermana la despreciaba -Lamento arruinar tus planes de visitar a Susana pero me urgía verte- se disculpó._

 _-No te preocupes tío iré a verla saliendo de aquí, más bien dime ¿En que puedo ayudarte? -quiso saber la castaña, Wendy no le dio muchos detalles, solo le mencionó que Robert tenia problemas con un actor -Espero y no se trate de nada grave. -Para Robert el hecho de no tener a Terry en sus filas era perjudicial ya que sin el no tendrían la misma cantidad de espectadores, le explicó que el éxito de la gira nacional de Romeo y Julieta dependía de la concentración emocional del actor estrella, obviamente no mencionó de quien se trataba pues quería presentarlos como se debe._

 _-Te lo agradezco mucho pero tus actores están lo bastante grandecitos para...-La oferta era muy tentadora, sin embargo Ally la rechazó, estaba en la disyuntiva de aceptar o no, si lo hacia probablemente se reencontraría con Terry, lo frecuentaría y ahí si su juramento se irá al drenaje, por ello declinó la propuesta alegando que los actores no necesitaban una nana para solucionar sus problemas._

 _-No serás niñera de nadie, cariño, solo lo aconsejarás. -Intentó convencerla, realmente quería trabajar con ella -Ya sé que no eres entrometida pero intenta serlo al menos en este empleo._

 _-No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea, a lo mejor me ve como una imposición*.-Esa fue otra excusa._

 _-No te preocupes por eso Ally, ya está enterado de la situación, tampoco se lo tomó a bien pero terminará aceptándote -Robert notó que algo le pasaba a su sobrina, no solía inventar excusas ni ser indecisa-Enviaré a buscarlo para presentarlos, verás que te agradará -Ally no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la proposición, quería mucho a su tío y además necesitaba el trabajo._

 _*Fin del flashback*_

Terry acudió al llamado de Robert, entró al despacho y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su nueva amiga allí presente

-Allyson -pronunció con voz audible, estaba muy confundido y se notaba en el rostro, no entendía cual era el vinculo que tenia con la compañía ni de donde conocía a Robert -¿Que haces aquí? -La sorpresa de Terry fue mayor cuando Robert la presentó como su sobrina.

-Terruce, tengo el agrado de presentarte a Allyson Johansson, mi sobrina. Ella será tu consejera a partir de ahora -Saber que la Johansson seria su consejera lo tranquilizó, después de todo Ally le caía bastante bien "Bueno, no será tan malo, al menos no es una vieja aburrida como creí" decía para si mismo. Robert los dejó solos para darles tiempo de conocerse, ignorando completamente que ya eran amigos.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido? -cuestionó Terry un poco incomodo ante las carcajadas de Ally.

-En este momento pues...tu cara -dijo ella, realmente le hacia gracia ver la expresión de sorpresa de Terry

-Así que tengo cara de payaso según tu? -espetó el actor levantando una ceja ¡Esa mujercita se estaba riendo a costa suya, apenas toleraba que Karen lo hiciera!

-No exactamente, un poco más se te cae la mandíbula cuando mi tío nos presentó. -sostuvo Ally sin dejar de lado su expresión divertida.

-Me alegra verte aquí, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto -Y realmente así era, Terry esperaba ver a Ally otra vez quizá a la semana o a los días para no perder el contacto, no dos veces en un día -No todos los días me presentan a la sobrina de mi jefe. -Tampoco imaginó que terminaría trabajando con un familiar de su empleador.

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tu, Terry, Wendy solo me informó que mi tío necesitaba ayuda con un actor suyo. -explicó la ojinegra omitiendo el hecho de que al principio no quería trabajar en la compañía por su mentada promesa -No sabia que se trataba de ti

-Robert me dijo que me asignó una consejera. -Comentó - Aquí entre nos me alegra que sea una agradable señorita como tu y no una anciana aburrida como creí.-Aquella confesión causó que Ally se molestara un poco, no le gustaban los comentarios sobre su edad

-Hey, no soy vieja, solo mayor. Y para tu interés, de aburrida no tengo nada. -cruzó los brazos en señal de protesta.

-Si estás vieja, al menos para casarte* -fue otra broma de Terry sabiendas de que Ally no se casaría hasta encontrar al indicado y no por que su madre lo quisiera, no imaginaba que el hombre indicado -al menos en ese entonces- era exactamente el.

En la mansión de los Andley ...La tía abuela estaba hecha una furia pues su adorada sobrina Eliza aparecía en primera plana protagonizando otro de sus vergonzosos líos de faldas. Pero ella no era la única que salía en la escandalosa nota ¡Allyson también figuraba y es que según los medios, la Johansson y la Leagan se fueron de manos! Aquello estaba fuera de lo real pues Allyson simplemente presenció aquel beso traicionero y dejó la estación decepcionada, nunca le dirigió la palabra a su rival ya que eso hubiera sido rebajarse a su nivel, francamente la chica no necesitaba hacerlo. Para la matriarca no era conveniente tener problemas con los Johansson pues al fin y al cabo las dos familias juntas mantenían estupendas relaciones así que tomó la determinación de sancionar la actitud de los hermanos Leagan.

-¡Olvídense de los lujos para siempre, comprendido?! -Exclamó la anciana visiblemente enfadada y harta de las fechorías de sus sobrinos. -Ustedes dos le trajeron demasiados problemas a la familia, especialmente tu, Eliza -señaló a la joven e inmediatamente le mostró la susodicha nota.

-Esa chica no soy yo tía abuela, se lo juro.-mintió descaradamente, obvio era ella pero nunca lo admitiría.-Es un fotomontaje, seguro esa huerfana está detrás de todo esto.-como siempre acusó a la dulce rubia del hogar de Pony

-Eliza tiene razón tía abuela, además de ser una ladrona, Candy es una mentirosa, siempre nos ha tenido envidia -intervino Neal en defensa de su santa hermanita -No me extrañaría que…

-¡Basta! ¡Por una vez en su vida asuman las consecuencias de sus actos en lugar de culpar a Candice! -lo interrumpió la anciana hecha una furia -Ella es una Andley y como tal será tratada, bajo ningun concepto quiero oir insultos en su contra. -fue la primera de las muchas ordenes que dio.

-No puede ser, debe ser una broma. -ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que oía, por años habían gozado del favoritismo de la tía abuela y ahora la cosa era al revés

-Usted no puede estar a favor de esa chica de establo. -de nueva cuenta la pelirroja lanzó todo tipo de improperios a la pecosa pese al mandato de la matriarca.

-Claro que puedo y lo estoy, gracias a Williams entendí que me equivoqué respecto a ustedes como también respecto a ella*. -Anteriormente Albert se entrevistó con ella para abogar Candy como se lo prometió, en aquella platica le recordó las humillaciones que la pobrecita pecosa sufrió a manos de ellos siendo apenas una niña lo cual le hizo entender que aquellos jóvenes a los que defendía con tanta fuerza no eran lo que parecía, para entonces ya tenia conocimiento de las nada decentes andanzas de los hermanos. -Eliza, te casarás con ese tal Sam Mitchell lo más pronto posible y en cuanto a ti Neal, hazte a la idea que tu compromiso con Candy se cancela. -Aquella fue la ultima palabra de la anciana, los malvados hermanos echaban chispas pues esas determinaciones tomadas frustraban sus planes de seguir arruinando la vida de la dulce pecosa. -Más les vale obedecerme, de lo contrario los excluiré de toda actividad familiar. -sentenció la señora saliendo de su estudio para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, le dolía demasiado la cabeza debido al enfrentamiento que tuvo con los perversos jovencitos y pensó que un sueño reparador le vendría bien.

-De modo que le quitaste el novio a esa tal Johansson. – fue el simple comentario de Neal, sabia que su hermana viajó a Nueva York pero no imaginaba para que, creía que buscaría a Terry para coquetear con el -Si que te gusta jugar con fuego hermanita. -De sobra sabia que Allyson provenía de la familia más poderosa de Nueva York.

-Así es y bien merecido se lo tiene por dejar tan solo a mi pobre Sammy -justificó su reprochable accionar, tras la muerte de Stear la joven Leagan se convirtió en la amante en turno de los hombres, entre ellos Samuel, a quien conoció en un desfile de modas de Chicago, a partir de aquel encuentro Mitchell empezó a engañar a Ally jugando a la doble identidad -Sé que su familia es igual de poderosa e influyente que la nuestra pero no me importa en lo más mínimo, esa es una zorra como Candy.

-No compares, Candy es una insignificante huérfana enfermera. -fue el comentario despectivo del muchacho – En cambio esta tal Allyson pues…se nota que es fina, educada, elegante, de mundo y muy, muy buena… -el joven Leagan observó con detenimiento los rasgos de la chica de origen sudamericano**provocando que sus bajas pasiones salieran a flote. -Perfecta para pasar un buen momento. -Niel pensaba erróneamente que Ally era de las chicas con las cuales podía entretenerse no señor, la Johansson era consciente de su belleza pero no dudaba en poner en su lugar a cualquier aprovechado con una sonora bofetada o una patada en la entrepierna, como hizo en cierta ocasión en Florida.

-¡Esa tipa no es lo que aparenta, tarado! -aquel comentario fue suficiente para que Neal volviera a al realidad, estaba concentradísimo mirando la foto de Ally con lujuria. -Corren rumores de que en realidad no es hija de los Johansson y que su llegada a esa familia se debe a un robo! ***

-Así que se trata de otra huérfana, en ese caso se lo tiene bien merecido. -Ambos hermanos maquinaron como continuarían haciendo de las suyas sin importar los decretos de la señora Elroy, ahora no solo arruinarían las vidas de Candy y Annie, también se la tenían jurada a Allyson.

.

.

 ** _En Broadway_** , Susana y Allyson reían felices de la vida mientras recordaban sus pasadas aventuras infantiles y juveniles, para la rubia ex actriz la presencia de su mejor amiga representaba un consuelo, pensaba con pesar que al menos una persona a parte de su progenitora se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella, sabia por los medios que Terry se encontraba de regreso y muy probablemente estaba ensayando con el grupo y también sabia que el no deseaba verla, al menos no ahora. La presencia de la señora Marlowe no podía faltar, la mujer pensó que la chica no vendría a visitarlas después de tanto tiempo…

-Nunca me perdería de una buena platica con mi mejor amiga. – dijo mirando a Susana con la dulzura que una amiga sincera puede dar, la señora Marlowe las dejó solas de modo que pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido. Una vez solas las amigas platicaron de todo un poco, Allyson se disculpó por no haber estado con ella ni bien sufrió el accidente sin embargo Susana le manifestó que eso no importaba, estaba muy feliz de reencontrarse con su amiga.

-Lamento lo ocurrido con Sam; querida, siempre supe que no valía la pena. –Justo cuando Ally ya había logrado sacar de su mente aquel mal momento Susana tuvo la feliz idea de recordárselo , la muy chismosa leyó los diarios faranduleros como de costumbre -Ya verás que pronto encontrarás a quien te haga feliz. –le dio ánimos

-No quiero hablar de Samuel, no vale la pena Susy. -sostuvo Ally con una mueca de fastidio, si antes amó a Samuel ahora le tenia un profundo rechazo, su noble corazón **** se llenó de rencor por un momento. _-Ay Susy, si supieras que ya lo encontré pero está comprometido contigo_.-pensó, no podía decirle a Susana que se había enamorado de quien ella pregonaba era su prometido, eso seria perder su amistad para siempre. -En vez de hablar de personas insignificantes mejor cuéntame de tu próxima boda. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Se llama Terry, Terry Grandchester, fuimos compañeros de escenario en Straford, ni bien nos conocimos nos enamoramos. -Además de ser una talentosa actriz, también era una excelente mentirosa, no dudó en construirse un castillo de naipes en donde no había amor -Me siento la mujer más dichosa sobre la tierra y quiero compartir mi felicidad contigo, quiero que tu seas mi dama de honor. -Si para Ally la sola mención de Sam era notablemente incómoda, aquella propuesta le molestó de sobremanera.

-Susy, cariño, me siento halagada con tu propuesta pero yo.. -De ninguna manera aceptaría una proposición como esa, de hacerlo seria una humillación y su orgullo femenino ya estaba lo bastante destruido como para soportar otra, intentó declinar la oferta lo más amablemente posible pero Terry hizo su entrada con un educado y a la vez frió...

-Buenas tardes…

-Vaya, al fin se digna a aparecer. -Fue el comentario ácido de la señora Marlowe al ver a su "querido yerno" -Creí que había olvidado sus obligaciones para con mi Susy.

-Es difícil hacerlo si siempre me lo recuerda, suegrita -espetó Terry irónico, no estaba de humor para soportar los reclamos de su "suegra"

-Mamá por favor, deja tranquilo a Terry, acaba de regresar a Broadway ,está muy agotado con el viaje y los ensayos, seguro Robert lo reincorporó al grupo. - La actriz quería evitar una pelea verbal entre su prometido y su madre, además no le insistiría con el tema de la boda, creía que de ese modo caería rendido a sus pies.

-Déjala Susy, estoy acostumbrado a los reproches de tu madre, son música para mis oídos -Ante aquel comentario sarcástico la señora Marlowe echaba chispas y se retiró no sin antes dedicarle una mirada despreciativa al joven, el cual respondió con la misma intensidad, al darse cuenta de que Allyson estaba ahí surgió la misma duda ¿de donde diablos conocía a Susana?

-No sabia que teníamos visitas, mejor regreso otro día. -No quería ser inoportuno así que se retiró de la casa o al menos eso intentó por que Susana se lo impidió.

-Terry, mi amor, espera, no te vayas todavía, déjame presentarte a Allyson Johansson, mi mejor amiga -Aquella era tercera vez que los castaños cruzaban miradas, Susy ignoraba el hecho que ambos ya se conocían de antes -Ally, el es Terry, mi prometido y el amor de mi vida.

-Ya nos conocemos. -Dijeron ambos al unisono para sorpresa de la acabada actriz. -Vamos a trabajar juntos en la compañía, son ordenes de Robert, es mi consejera.

-Oh, en ese caso me alegra tanto que se conozcan. -disimuló sus celos perfectamente bien, le había costado mucho mantener a Terry atado a ella como para dejar que su mejor amiga se lo quitara -Amor, estaba proponiéndole a Ally ser nuestra dama de honor, que dices? -aquella pregunta solo buscaba exasperar a la castaña y darle celos

-Si así lo quieres por mi está bien. -fue la fría respuesta del actor, quien rápidamente salió del comedor en dirección a cualquier parte de los jardines de la casa en la que no estuvieran las Marlowe, Ally pudo percibir que la mirada de Terry había todo menos amor -Iré a tomar aire fresco, con permiso.-Por tomar aire fresco se refería a tocar la armónica, Terry quería seguir homenajeando a su pecosa con ella, lo cual Susana no soportaba. Finalmente Terry salió de la "casa del terror" como llamaba al hogar de su "prometida" con un humor de perros, Ally lo siguió al poco tiempo sin importar su enfado, quería saber el motivo de su trato tan seco con Susy.

-Terry... -Ambos estaban en el mismo vehículo, como cuando se conocieron, con la excepción de que esta vez no hubo bromas ni risas de ninguno de los dos, solo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Ally rompió el hielo.

-Dime. -Dijo Terry ya más tranquilo, ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la casa de las Marlowe.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo? -quiso saber la castaña.

La respuesta a su interrogante fue un gran y cortante...-No.

-Mentiroso, a ti te afecta algo, solo que no quieres decirlo. -Obviamente la Johansson no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, pudo ver en sus ojos la misma melancolía de cuando lo vio por primera vez así que no descansaría hasta saber que o quien ocasionaba su tristeza,

-Por que debería? -preguntó escondiéndose en su fachada impenetrable de ironía y sarcasmo, sabía hasta donde quería llegar Ally.

-Pues porque no solo soy tu consejera, también soy tu amiga y los amigos se apoyan. -fue la respuesta resuelta de la futura diseñadora de modas, tenía un gran sentido de la amistad y la empatía

-Y dime amiga, según tu que es lo que tengo. -Otra vez la ironía hizo acto de presencia, obviamente la chica no se dejó

-Problemas de corazón. -comentó y Terry la miro sin comprender hasta que ella explicó lo que trataba de decir

-Estás sufriendo por algo, lo noté por como trataste a Susana. -Terry sabía que Ally estaba en lo cierto, su corazón sufría precisamente por culpa de esa monalisa albina.

.- _Ya no puedo más, necesito hablar de esto con alguien, con quien sea pero debo hacerlo AHORA.-_ Pensaba para si, Ally era una de las pocas personas sin fingimientos que tuvo el agrado de conocer, así que, sintiendo que podía confiar en ella preguntó...

\- Dime una cosa Ally ¿Tu...te casarías sin estar enamorada, solo..por deber?

-Ay Terry, que cosas dices, por supuesto que no, esa es una locura y un grave error. -El tono de voz de Ally denotaba alarma, estaba muy sorprendida, incluso llegó a pensar que Susana tenía mucho que ver en la desdicha de Terry más luego pensó " _No, Susana no es así de cruel_ " - En un matrimonio debe existir amor entre quienes lo contraen, de lo contrario se condenarían a la eterna infelicidad. -Continuó explicando ella con la experiencia que le dieron las veces en las que Giselle le presentaba chicos para casarla a fin de deshacerse de ella una vez más Terry supo que estaba en lo cierto.

-Intenta explicarle eso a Susana y a la bruja de su madre... -Con aquel comentario, Ally comprendió que Susy y su amigo no están enamorados, que todo era un compromiso moral a causa de un accidente " _Si no ama a Susana ¿Entonces a quien si?"_ se preguntó, no imaginaba que la dueña del corazón de su amado amigo estaba en otra parte...

.

.

Candy jugaba con los niños del hogar, las contagiosas risas infantiles con las de ella incluido se escuchaban por toda la colina y llegaban hasta la humilde casa, la pecosa les propuso una carrera y los pequeños aceptaron encantados, adoraban jugar con ella y viceversa. Durante la carrera la pecosa pudo ver el elegante coche de los Andley estacionado en el hogar, podía reconocer el escudo familiar a la perfección aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados...

-Niños, sigan jugando sin mi, después vuelvo . -Ordenó la rubia, al principio los niños se rehusaron pero Candy les advirtió que no les contaría historias a la hora de dormir así que obedecieron, mientras iba colina a abajo se preguntaba quien de los Andley habrá ido a visitarla, pensó que se trataría de Albert sin embargo recordó que el tranquilamente podía ir al hogar sin usar el vehículo familiar, grande fue su asombro al saber finalmente que la visita inesperada era nada menos que la tía abuela.

-Por la expresión de tu cara veo que no me esperabas, Candy. -Dijo la matriarca con voz conciliadora.

-Yo...nunca he sido de su agrado, nunca pensé verla aquí pero me alegra que lo haya hecho -La señora Elroy comprobó por ella misma que a diferencia de los Leagan. Candy si era digna de pertenecer a la familia por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Candice, desde que llegaste a los Andley no he hecho más que juzgarte duramente, más que a Niel y Eliza...-La pecosa sabia a donde quería llegar la mujer...

-Tía abuela no es necesario...-Pidió la rubia pero la mujer continuó sin hacerle caso.

-Williams me hizo entrar en razón respecto a ti y por eso vine hasta aquí, quiero disculparme por mi conducta anterior permitiendo que regreses a tu puesto en el hospital Santa Juana. -Candy no daba crédito a lo que decía la anciana, creía que sus oídos le jugaban una broma muy pesada pero al mismo tiempo se sentía la jovencita más feliz de la tierra al saber que regresaría a su trabajo...

-¡Se lo agradezco mucho tia abuela! -se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, al principio Elroy se sorprendió ante ese gesto pero le correspondió, muy en el fondo Elroy Andley tenía su corazoncito, el fallecimiento de sus sobrinos Stear y Anthony la volvió más humana. -¿Como puedo pagarle?

-Enorgullece a la familia siendo la mejor enfermera y estaré conforme -sostuvo la matriarca dejando de lado su acostumbrado tono autoritario. -Felizmente aceptaste rápidamente, ya iba a darte lecciones de etiqueta -Candy solo se rió y regresó a jugar con los niños, la Hermana Maria y la señorita Pony agradecieron la visita de la tia Elroy.

.

.

Al otro día, Candy se dirigía al hospital Santa Juana, sus ojos verdes recuperaron su vivo color cuando la tia Elroy le comentó que podía volver a trabajar en ese y en cualquiera de los hospitales de Chicago y todo gracias a que obligó a Sara a retirar sus acusaciones contra ella bajo la amenaza de dejarlos en la ruina de no hacerlo, cosa que la espantó ¡antes muerta que pobre! Todo iba perfecto hasta que sus recuerdos con Terry regresaron en forma de un malintencionado articulo de diario...

 ** _¡AMOR EN EL AIRE!_** ** _¡TERRY GRANDCHESTER Y LA HEREDERA DE LOS JOHANSSON SOSTIENEN UNA RELACIÓN!"_**

 _En su reciente regreso a Broadway, nuestras cámaras captaron a la estrella de Straford, Terry Grandchester, muy sonriente con la hija del alcalde de Nueva York, Allyson Johansson, todo parece indicar que tanto Johansson como Grandchester tienen algo más que una amistad. ¿Que pensará su prometida, Susana Marlowe sobre esto? Seguiremos informando._

Candy se quedó de piedra, Terry le estaba faltando a Susana con otra mujer y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la ex actriz, por otra parte un destello de celos apareció en sus esmeraldas, su bombón estaba sonriéndole a otra fulana ¡esa bella sonrisa ladeada debía ser solo para ella! Creía que Terry ya la había olvidado y eso no era nada fácil...

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **No será fácil (Gloria Estefan)**

 _No será fácil,_

 _después de amarte tantas veces, olvidarte._

 _Si aún al verte sólo quiero acariciarte,_

 _volver a amarte._

 _No será fácil_

 _aparentar que entre tú y yo nada ha pasado_

 _si aún las huellas de tu amor no se han borrado._

 _No será fácil._

 _No será fácil_

 _abandonar esas memorias que has dejado._

 _Acostumbrarme que lo nuestro ya ha pasado._

 _Aunque yo sepa que a más nadie tú has amado._

 _No será fácil_

 _verte pasar y no poderte dar ni un beso._

 _Mirar tus ojos y saber que no hay regreso,_

 _reconocer que a tu pasado pertenezco._

 _No será fácil, no será fácil._

 **¿Y ahora… que pasará?**

 **1\. Con engaños, Allyson consigue llevar a Susana a un parque pues necesita hablar seriamente con ella respecto a su relación sin amor con Terry.**

 _ **2\. Candy tomará medidas**_ _ **desesperadas luego de leer la publicación del periódico ¡Se enlistará como voluntaria en la guerra! ¿Los Andley impedirán que cometa semejante locura?**_

 _ **El proximo capitulo será: Tenemos que hablar**_

* * *

*¡Tengo noticias para las herejialovers! El one shot de esa preciosa historia saldrá como pan caliente en los próximos días *Lamento no poder actualizar a tiempo, la vida universitaria es absorbente sobre todo en parciales y finales.

*¿Ally le teme a Terry? Umm...no. Simplemente no quiere otra decepción ni tampoco quiere meterse en problemas. A su vez es muy leal a Susana, pero no por mucho tiempo. La Johansson y el bueno de Albert están destinados a estar juntos, sino este no seria un Terryfic.

*Estoy preparando una precuela de esta historia, se titulará "A la espera de un milagro" obviamente Ally está incluida. Nos leemos, cuídense.

*Antiguamente las mujeres se casaban antes de los veinte años, llegando o pasando esa edad se las consideraba solteronas

*Clau Ceis: Hola hermosa, ante todo muchas gracias por acompañarme aquí y espero que Ally te esté agradando. Hace unos días actualicé la historia pero pretendía hacer esté capitulo más largo ya que no me gusta mucho dividir mis historias en subcapítulos. Disfruta del capitulo y segunda parte en breve.

*La conversación de Albert con la tía Elroy se verá en la precuela de este fic; "A la espera de un milagro" también se verán más detalles de la infidelidad de Sam con Eliza , así como la llegada de Ally a Nueva York. Las que siguen esta historia ya saben quien es el milagro 😊😊😊😊

** Tal como lo leen chicas, Allyson nació en Sudamérica, poco a poco dejaré pistas sobre su país de procedencia, es uno muy visitado por cierta ciudadela maravilla del mundo y otras cosas hermosas ¡ups, se me escapó una jajaja!

***Y ese es el terrible crimen del cual les hablé, en realidad Giselle fue quien lo cometió a espaldas de Joseph, quien lamentablemente viene a ser su cómplice por más que ignore el secreto que esconde la " adopción " de su hija , mas información a detalle por si quieren saber en el capitulo 10.

****El significado de Allyson según pude averiguar es "noble" y "luz", es un nombre que a mi me ha gustado mucho precisamente por esos significados y si que le quedan a pelo, me gusta jugar con ellos añadiéndole la palabra "sonqo" (corazón en quechua) siendo el resultado "Allysonqo" que vendría a significar noble corazón de luz.

 ** _¡A partir de los episodios cuatro y cinco la operación cupido entra en acción!_**


	5. Capitulo 4: Tenemos que hablar

Notas generales

*Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, historia sin fines de lucro con la única intención de entretener y quitarnos de cierto modo el mal sabor de boca que nos ha dejado el anime. Solo soy propietaria del Personaje Original como los demás que irán apareciendo y asimismo del argumento de la historia. Candy W. Andley y Allyson Johansson H. son las estrellas femeninas de este fic y sus participaciones son rotativas en algunos casos

*Inspirado en el refrán "Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre" y la canción "Por Amor" del compositor y cantante peruano Walter Humala e interpretada por la cantante peruana Yolanda Pinares.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4. Tenemos que hablar._**

Candy continuó su camino al hospital Santa Juana, sentía celos, muchisimos celos al ver a Terry sonriendole a otra mujer con aquella sonrisa hermosa que solo debia pertenecerle a ella, tambien sentia decepcion, nunca imaginó que Terry le faltaria el respeto a Susana, sabia de sobra que no la amaba pero pensaba que al menos le debia respeto por el compromiso que tenia con ella, poco a poco todo aquello fue desvaneciendose pero tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con Eliza y Neal, la pelirroja derrochaba dinero en vestidos para su nuevo guardarropa y como siempre Neal cargaba todas sus bolsas..

-Candy ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que Terry te ha superado con alguien mucho mejor que tu? -Fue el cizañoso comentario de la Leagan, obviamente la pecosa se sentia terrible pero no le daria el gusto a ella ni a nadie de verla llorar o deprimirse.

-Si Terry es feliz con esa mujer pues yo no tengo problemas. -dijo la rubia muy resuelta -Además estoy segura que todo esto se trata de un desafortunado malentendido. -Y asi era, ese articulo habia salido por obra y gracia de Crossgrove y Grand, otro de sus intentos para desprestigiar a Terry, Candy confiaba en el castaño pese a la distancia y sabia que no era ningún infiel -En cambio lo que tu hiciste al quitarle el novio a esa chica rica, me temo que no lo es, querida. -La pecosa puso el dedo en la llaga causando la ira de Eliza...

-¡Ya cierra la boca maldita huerfana! -La Leagan no soportó tal amarga verdad salida de la boca de la pecosa e intentó propinarle una cachetada.

-Tranquila Eliza, no vale la pena que caigas al nivel de esta hija de Pony… -Neal intentaba calmarla pero la chica lanzaba toda clase de improperios en su contra, Candy optó ignorarlos completamente siguiendo su camino sintiendo una extraña sensacion de satisfaccion tras poner en su sitio de manera magistral a aquella joven venenosa que le hizo daño desde pequeña , faltaban pocas calles para llegar a su destino.

-¡Me las va a pagar, esa dama de establo me las va a pagar, Neal! -refunfuñó ella con la cabeza caliente.

-Eliza, no te conviene enojarte, recuerda que esa es ahora la favorita de la tía abuela -Triste pero cierto, la chica Leagan se negaba a aceptarlo.

-¡No por mucho tiempo, Neal, esa sabandija del hogar de Pony nunca será mejor que yo, NUNCA! -sentenció, le importaba un comino las ordenes de la tia Elroy, recuperaria lugar en la familia sea como sea

.

.

En Broadway, Allyson se preparaba para otro día en la compañía Straford, estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a Terry pues no solo lo amaba, también se la pasaba muy bien con el y estaba segura que era igual por parte suya. Bajó las elegantes escaleras de la mansión en la cual creció a toda prisa, no le gustaba llegar tarde a sus citas, sin embargo, se topó con su madre quien sostenía el diario con las ultimas del día ...

-Por fin haces algo inteligente, niña. -insinuó Giselle, también leyó esa nota amarillista y la convenía que Terry tenía una relación con Ally pues Eleanor Baker era su peor enemiga en los escenarios en tiempos de la creación de Straford y quería desquitarse con ella ya que conocía su terrible secreto

. -¿De que demonios estás hablando, madre? -preguntó Ally confundida, aunque ha decir verdad ya sospechaba que se había de algún chisme. -Sea lo que sea no me interesa.

-¿Ni siquiera si se trata de Terry Grandchester? -Otra insinuación, la mujer le mostró el mentado articulo provocando que Allyson se enojara colosalmente ...

-¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA ?! -exclamó la chica furibunda, Giselle sonrió triunfante al ver esa expresión en el rostro de la joven, su mayor satisfacción era verla enfadada o deprimida.

-No es ninguna broma, hija. Aquí dice claramente que ambos están saliendo. -Siguió metiendo cizaña, Giselle era de las señoras que creían en todos y cada uno de los chismes de la prensa

. -¡YO NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON TERRY, EL Y YO SOMOS SOLO AMIGOS! -siguió gritando y obviamente no le creyó. Joseph salió de su oficina al escuchar los gritos de su hija, no entendió nada hasta que leyó el periódico ...

-Allyson Giselle Johansson Hattaway, más vale que tengas una asombrosa explicación para esto, te espero en mi despacho. -Joseph usaba el nombre completo de su hija, solo cuando estaba muy enfadado con ella, como aquel entonces. Tímidamente Ally se aproximó a la despacho de su padre mientras que Giselle la seguía sin que ella se diera cuenta..

-Papá te aseguró que entre Terry y yo no hay nada ... - afirmó Ally con la conciencia tranquila, pensó que su padre estaba decepcionado con ella por el chisme.

-Tal vez por su parte no hay nada y solo te ve como una amiga, pero tu si lo amas a sabiendo que estás comprometido con tu mejor amiga -dijo Joseph con voz triste. -Ally, prometiste frente a mi que no te acercarías demasiado a Terry y no lo hiciste, eso es lo que más me duele. -Era cierto, desde muy pequeña el Johansson mayor le enseñó a cumplir su promesas.

-Créeme que intento mantener mi palabra papá pero ... -empezó a decir, se sentia la peor de las hijas por fallarle a su padre. -Por más que me aleje el destino se empeña en acercarme a el.-Ally de veras queria cumplir su palabra, amaba a Terry sin embargo el aún tenia un deber con Susana, además una corazonada le decia que el amor verdadero del castaño no era Susana ni mucho menos ella. -Fui a la compañía, el tío Robert solicitó verme por qué necesitaba una consejera para un actor suyo y adivina ¡Era Terry! -relató detalladamente sus vivencias de ayer, Joseph la escuchaba sin interrupciones -Después visité a Susana y también me lo encuentro! -continuó diciendo, se sentia a punto de explotar hasta que finalmente confiesó aquello que guardaba por respeto a Susy: su gran amor por Terry- ¡¿Cómo hacerle comprender al corazón*que lo correcto es alejarme de Terry así sienta mariposas en el estomago al estar con el ?! -Aquella confesion derrumbó el muro de dureza y seriedad con el cual Ally se mostraba ante todos, como consecuencia una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas ...

A ningun padre le gusta ver llorar a sus hijos y Joseph no era la excepción, se sentía el peor de los seres humanos al ver llorar a esa jovencita a la que habia criado y tenia el honor de llamar hija, porque para Joseph, Ally es SU HIJA pese a que no la trajo al mundo

. -Ally, princesa, yo sabia que tu decisión era muy extrema ... -le dijo mientras la consolaba. Yo no tengo problemas con la amistad que Terry y tu se tienen pero Susana puede malinterpretarlo todo ... -Otro de los valores que le inculcó era la lealtad, además no permitiría que nadie pusiera en entredicho el nombre de su retoño, suficiente tenia con la insufrible de su esposa para eso ...

-No quiero perder la amistad de Susana, por eso prometí alejarme de Terry y mantengo eso, si no puedo, al menos disimularé-Fue la solucion más rapida que encontró

-Es lo mejor cariño, lo que menos quiero es que vuelvas a salir lastimada. -Hizo referencia a la infidelidad de Sam, padre e hija estaban abrazados hasta que Giselle tuvo la feliz idea de aparecerse rompiendo el abrazo

-No Joseph, yo creo que Terry Grandchester es un excelente partido para nuestra hija, sé que está comprometido pero bien podría ser una buena amante ...-Intervino la señora haciendo gala de su desprecio hacia su propia hija, la muy descarada escuchó toda la conversacion.

-¡Cállate la boca y deja de decir tonterías Giselle! -El patriarca defendió a su hija, los comentarios venenosos de su mujer para con ella lo exasperaban -Allyson no será la amante de ese ni de otro hombre ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitirlo! -fue su sentencia, pero a la perversa mujer le importó un bledo.

-No sé cual sería el problema, en la mayoría de los matrimonios de nuestra sociedad hay un amante, además Ally no es más que una ...-Otra de sus insinuaciones cizañosas.

-No te atrevas a decirlo Giselle! -Sostuvo Joseph exasperado sin embargo..

.-Déjala papá, déjala continuar, quiero oír lo que esta mujer tenga que decirme. -Allyson no estaba pintada en la pared, las ofensas de su madre le dolían mucho pero aun asi la enfrentó, no le tenia miedo -aunque no necesito escucharla, ya sé que para ella siempre seré la adoptada de la familia, la huérfana. -La pobrecilla salió del despacho antes de oir a sus padres discutir, por eso mismo se habia mudado a Florida, ese fue su deseo de cumpleaños siendo aun una adolescente. Su madre nunca la trató bien y pocas veces le decia hija, solo lo era cuando le convenia y hasta una vez llegó a negarla.

.

.

Lo primero que hizo Ally al llegar a Straford fue preguntar por el camerino de Terry, necesitaba encontrarlo e informarle sobre la susodicha nota de diario, más de una ocasion habia visto representaciones de la compañia familiar, todas ellas estupendas como solo su querido tio sabia dirigir, pero hasta ahora no conocia lo que sucedia detras de la magia, muy amablemente la costurera Meredith la acompañó a los camerinos, en donde nunca en su vida habia estado...

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! -La castaña tocaba la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, no sabia que el hermoso propietario del camerin estaba muy concentrado ensayando sus lineas como Romeo por enesima vez, ante los insistentes toques de su amiga se vio obligado a interrumpir su ensayo

-¡¿Pero que te pasa mujer ?! ¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?! -Preguntó con enfado, la unica persona que interrumpia sus actividades dentro o fuera del grupo era Susana, por un momento se le pasó por la mente que ambas eran iguales en cuanto al caracter.

-¡Pasa que esos idiotas de la prensa salieron a decir que tú y yo somos novios! -manifestó con el diario del dia en sus manos

. -Dejame ver eso -se lo quitó y de inmediato comenzó a leer, el contenido le desagradó de sobremanera, sintió que le habia sido infiel a Candy, le asustaba pensar que tal vez ya estaba al tanto de todo y que tal vez pensaba que la habia olvidado. -Parece que ciertas personas necesitan otra sacudida. -Por ciertas personas se refería a Harry a Steven y por sacudida quiso decir una gran golpiza. -Si te sirve de consuelo, linda, no eres del todo mi tipo. -Terry apreciaba mucho a Allyson, la queria como a una hermana, una amiga o una prima asi era desde que la conoció aunque debia admitir que le gustaba en cierto modo.

-Tu tampoco lo eres, niño bonito -No pudo evitar sentirse mal, Terry le habia dicho en pocas palabras que solo le caia bien asi que disimuló como acordó con su padre. -Asi sea unicamente por deber tienes un compromiso con Susy...-esta vez no disimuló, la Johansson de verdad quería mucho a Susana, era muy fiel a ella y la respetaba. -Además alguien a parte de ella podria verlo y malinterpretarlo todo. -Ciertamente a Ally no le importaba la opinion del resto, pero en esa ocasion era diferente por cierto muchacho insolente que se burló de ella

-¿Lo dices por Samuel, cierto? -Por su carrera como actor, el castaño conocia las emociones de las personas -Es evidente que aun lo amas, puedo verlo en tu mirar...-Totalmente cierto, la Johansson muy en el fondo aun amaba a Samuel sin embargo su amor el actor era mucho más fuerte.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa Marlowe, cierta estrella frustrada de teatro destruia todo a su paso, tras leer las noticias se le dio por hacer una pataleta momumental en la cual los pobres objetos de la casa sufrieron las consecuencias de su coraje...

-¡Me traicionó, mamá! -dijo Susana furibunda mientras lanzaba un cojin -¡Allyson me traicionó, se metió con mi novio!

-Nunca pensé que Ally fuera ese tipo de mujeres. -Como era de esperarse la señora Marlowe le dio la razón a su linda hija, para ella Susana era una pobre victima en todo esto y Ally la villana del cuento -Con razón no aceptó ser tu dama de honor y encima se fue detrás de el...-

-Ni crea que voy dejarla quedarse con Terry, el es mio.. -advirtió, su madre escuchaba todo con expresion de preocupación, no le gustaban esos pensamientos negativos en ella, sabia que su hija era caprichosa pero no imaginó que fuera malvada. -Ya una vez me deshice de esa estupida huerfana y no dejaré que esa traidora me lo quite. -La señora Marlowe quiso pensar que su hija hablaba de ese modo por el coraje que tenia, sin embargo sus palabras eran una evidente declaración de guerra.

-¿Seguirás siendo su amiga, Susy? -Quizo saber la señora a lo que la chica contestó con un destello de maldad en los ojos

. -Si mamá, debo mantenerla vigilada, ya sabes lo que dicen a los enemigos hay que tenerlos cerca. -La guerra estaba declarada al menos para la ex actriz, atras quedaron los tiempos en los que Ally era su mejor amiga, su hermana, ahora la consideraba su peor enemiga aunque muy en el fondo le dolia enterrar aquella amistad.

.

.

Durante toda la mañana Ally se comportaba muy extraña o al menos eso notaron la señora Meredith, quien la conocia desde pequeña, Robert y Terry obviamente, la castaña no le dirigió la palabra despues de aquella platica en su camerino, tomaba caminos separados como si huyera de el ¡Y realmente eso hacia! Terry no entendia el motivo de su actitud, creia que estaba molesta o le tenia miedo, la encontró elaborando diseños para los nuevos vestuarios del teatro y cuando quiso hablarle, Ally lo dejó con la palabra en la boca con un "me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer, hablamos luego" y se fue. ¿Que otras cosas tenia que hacer para dejar sus labores de consejera? Pues simple: visitar a Susana, hablar con ella seriamente y hacerle entender que Terry no la ama. Ni bien entró a esa casa ambas hablaron como si no hubieran rencillas entre ellas y finalmente le propuso salir a pasear pensando en su salud y ella aceptó pensando que irian al centro comercial como le habia dicho Ally.

-Es agradable ver a dos mejores amigas juntas. -dijo Terry a modo de saludo, acababa de llegar, los ensayos habian terminado ya.

-Hola Terry, Susana y yo iremos de compras, espero y eso no te moleste. -explicó ella.

-Para nada, ustedes dos tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido. -sostuvo con absoluta tranquilidad, para el era muy bonita la clase de amistad que Susy y Ally compartian dado que en Inglaterra solo tenia amigos interesados en su titulo nobiliario. -Y creo que Susy le hace muy bien salir.

-Ally, yo quiero que Terry venga con nosotras... -Pidio Susana con su tipica voz inocente pero

-Eso no se puede cariño, Terry está muy ocupado con la gira, verdad cielo? -Allyson hizo caso omiso a la peticion poniendo la gira como excusa

-En realidad yo tengo... -Iba a decir que Robert le habia dado el dia libre pero Ally le guiño el ojo como diciendo "solo sigueme la corriente" asi que hizo aquello como el excelente actor que es. -Ally tiene razón Susy, la gira se reiniciará pronto y ya sabes lo exigente que es Robert con los ensayos. -La ex actriz aceptó a regañadientes y finalmente las amiga-enemigas se fueron, ciertamente a Terry le convenia que Susana estuviera lejos pues podia hacer su vida con libertad.

En el camino Susana no paraba de hablar de todo lo que pensaba comprarse para verse bonita ante los ojos de Terry causando que Allyson girara su silla de ruedas en direccion contraria a las tiendas, llevaria a cabo su plan y le haria entrar en razon a las buenas o a las malas.

-Este no es el camino al centro comercial...-Susana podria estar en una silla de ruedas pero no era tonta, sabia que Ally estaba engañandola

-Iremos alli despues de que hablemos. -dijo con frialdad mientras seguia conduciendo la silla a un parque...

-Y supuestamente de que debemos hablar... -espetó la ex actriz mostrando su verdadera careta y obviamente Ally no se dejó

-De Terry obviamente, cuando le preguntaste su opinion sobre mi papel de dama de honor respondió muy frio. -le hizo recordar - Pude ver en su mirar que no te ama. -Ese comentario fue suficiente para que la dulce Susana desapareciera completamente

-¡Todo por culpa de esa maldita enfermera! -dijo furibunda, Ally solo la miraba sin entender a quien se referia -¡Es por su culpa que Terry aún sigue posponiendo la boda! -

.

.

Hablando de enfermeras, Candy tomó la decision mas drastica de su vida al enlistarse como enfermera voluntaria en el frente como Flammy, los Andley pusieron el grito en el cielo al saber de aquella decision salida de sus labios, en especial Albert.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! -Le reclamó el rubio muy enojado, de sobra sabia que detras de aquella terrible decision estaba aquel castaño de ojos zafiro.

 ** _Continuará ..._**

 ** _¿Y ahora ... que pasará?_**

 ** _1\. Albert, en conjunto con la tia Elroy, Archie y Annie, impedirán que Candy atente contra su vida en la guerra, el rubio le escribírá Terry haciendole saber sobre esa decisión pero por desgracia el mensaje llegaba a manos de Susana quien le dirá al castaño que ¡su pecosa está muerta!_**

 ** _2\. Terry se niega a creer que su amada pecosa ya no está en este mundo, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Susana, a raíz de eso se hunde en la bebida y es así como_** ** _¡Ally descubre la existencia de Candy! ¡La operación cupido comienza y Albert y Ally ya están próximos a conocerse!_**

 ** _Eso y más en el capitulo 5: Platica a corazón abierto._**

Y bien; ya vamos a llegar al clímax de la historia, Allyson ya sabe que Terry no ama a Susana y ahora sabrá sobre su amor por Candy, solo nos falta que descubra que Susana es una arpia y ya de ahi ¡hasta luego Gusanita! Estamos en la primera parte, la cual culmina con el esperado reencuentro de Candy y Terry. A partir de la segunda viene el romance y la felicidad. Esta primera parte incluye una sorpresa que estoy segura les encantará ...

* El tercer capitulo estaba dividido en dos subcapítulos, algo que no me gusta mucho en mis historias. Ambas partes tienen juntas en un mismo capitulo, las invito a leerlo.

 ** _* ¿Como hacer que comprenda el corazón? Corresponde a la letra de la cancion que inspira el fic: Por Amor (Walter Humala / Yolanda Pinares) a mi personalmente me gusta mas la cancion interpretada por Yolanda. Las invito a escucharla._**

 ** _Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia._**


	6. Capitulo 5 Platica a corazón abierto

Notas generales

*Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, historia sin fines de lucro con la única intención de entretener y quitarnos de cierto modo el mal sabor de boca que nos ha dejado el anime. Solo soy propietaria del Personaje Original como los demás que irán apareciendo y asimismo del argumento de la historia. Candy W. Andley y Allyson Johansson H. son las estrellas femeninas de este fic y sus participaciones son rotativas en algunos casos

*Inspirado en el refrán "Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre" y la canción "Por Amor" del compositor y cantante peruano Walter Humala e interpretada por la cantante peruana Yolanda Pinares.

* * *

¡ ** _Capitulo de infarto, la operación cupido empieza!_**

 ** _Capitulo 5. Platica a corazón abierto_**

 ** _Atencion; el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas emotivas, se recomienda tener a la mano pañuelos desechables en caso de ser sensible o conmoverse._**

En el camino Susana no paraba de hablar de todo lo que pensaba comprarse para verse bonita ante los ojos de Terry causando que Allyson girara su silla de ruedas en dirección contraria a las tiendas, llevaría a cabo su plan y le haría entrar en razón a las buenas o a las malas.

-Este no es el camino al centro comercial...-Susana podría estar en una silla de ruedas pero no era tonta, sabia que Ally estaba engañándola.

-Iremos allí después de que hablemos. -dijo con frialdad mientras seguía conduciendo la silla a un parque...

-Y supuestamente de que debemos hablar... -espetó la ex actriz mostrando su verdadera careta y obviamente Ally no se dejó

-De Terry obviamente, cuando le preguntaste su opinión sobre mi papel de dama de honor respondió muy frió. -le hizo recordar - Pude ver en su mirar que no te ama. -Ese comentario fue suficiente para que la dulce Susana desapareciera completamente

-¡Todo por culpa de esa maldita enfermera! -dijo furibunda, Ally solo la miraba sin entender a quien se refería -¡Es por su culpa que Terry aún sigue posponiendo la boda!

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de a quien te refieres, Susy. -alcanzó a decir, estaba aterrada con sus declaraciones -Como tampoco sé por que insistes en retener a Terry a tu lado si sabes que no te ama.

-Yo...Me sacrifiqué por el, perdí mi pierna por amor a el. -como siempre usó su "sacrificio" para victimizarse. -Sé que no me ama pero confío que lo hará una vez que nos casemos. -Con esto Ally se convenció mas que nunca que Susana necesitaba ayuda psicológica con carácter de urgencia.

-Estás equivocada, Susana, no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte. -intentó hacerla recapacitar de buenas e incluso le puso un ejemplo cotidiano pero. -Es como si tuvieras enjaulado a un pájaro solo por que quieras obligarlo a...

-¡Cállate, dices eso por que quieres quitarme a Terry! -Susana no daba su brazo a torcer y malinterpretó las palabras de Ally. -No creas que no me di cuenta de que estas enamorada de el, pero una cosa si te digo, no te voy a dar el gusto, Terry es mío. -Aquello dio inicio a una monumental discusión entre ambas, esta era la primera de muchas que seguramente tendrían.

-Pues si, AMO A TERRY, no te lo negaré y por eso mismo no voy a permitir que sea infeliz.. -reveló finalmente confrontándola.

Susana abrió los ojos como platos al saber que alguien se encargaría de frustrar sus caprichos -Que estás tratando de decir?

-Lo que oyes Susy, no permitiré que Terry se condene a la infelicidad eterna solo por tu insistencia. -advirtió decidida para finalmente sentenciar - Sea quien sea la verdadera dueña de su amor, se lo regresaré. –Si bien cierto sufrió una dolorosa decepción sentimental, Ally creía en el amor pero en aquel que es mutuo y sin presiones ni obsesiones , como el que Susana sentía por Terry.

-Allyson, por favor... -Intentó hacer que Ally cambiara de parecer lo cual no logró por que la Johansson dio por terminado el asunto

-Ni una palabra más, ahora si, iremos a las tiendas como te lo prometí.-Y así lo hicieron, al principio ninguna de las dos se habló hasta que Susana ofreció disculpas por su actitud tan caprichosa y Ally, en su nobleza y buen corazón, las aceptó.

.

.

En el hospital Santa Juana, todas las enfermeras se encontraban reunidas en el despacho de la doctora Laura Truman, jefa de enfermeras del hospital para una junta con Mary Jane ninguna de ellas sabía el motivo de la cita sin embargo sentían una punzada en el pecho como presintiendo que una de ellas sería enviada al frente como la vez pasada, Candy también sentía ese mal presentimiento pero a diferencia de cuando la guerra estalló estaba más que decidida a ir…

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí…-pensó la rubia olvidando por completo a sus amigos, familiares y a todas las personas que la extrañarían y lamentarían esta terrible decisión. Finalmente la doctora Truman hizo su entrada al recinto para explicarles que la situación en Europa era cada vez más complicada, los heridos iban en aumento cada día por lo cual se necesitaban más doctores y enfermeras.

-Ya está formada la lista de enfermeras que irán al frente de guerra en cada hospital de este y otros estados. -continuó explicando, mientras lo hacia las muchachas cuchicheaban temiendo lo peor -El hospital San José es el único faltante y una de ustedes irá al frente junto con las otras. -Todas palidecieron recordando la primera vez que estuvieron en una reunión como esta. -Es una decisión que no puede tomarse tan de golpe, la que se ofrezca debe pensarlo muy bien. -advirtió.

 _-La primera vez que una de nosotras fue a la guerra titubeé y Flammy fue en mi lugar-_ La pecosa tenia sentimientos encontrados, sabía que sus seres queridos se opondrían tajantemente a su decisión pero por el otro lado insistía en que ir al frente era lo mejor, total Terry ya la había olvidado o al menos eso creía . - _Señorita Pony, Hermana Maria, niños, Annie, Archie, Albert, todos, perdónenme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero…ya nada me detiene aquí_.-Por nada, quiso decir nadie y ese nadie era su rebelde. Finalmente dio un paso al frente y…

\- Mary Jane iré yo. -expresó la señorita pecas con decision. -Me ofrezco como voluntaria para ir al frente de batalla.

-Candy…-Dijeron sus compañeras sorprendidas, no querían perder a su amiga.

-¿Estás segura Candy? -cuestionó Mary Jane igual de consternada que sus antiguas estudiantes. -La guerra no es cosa de juegos, por favor te ruego que consideres tu decisión

-Mary Jane tiene razón, Candy. -intervino Nataly con voz alarmada -ir al frente es muy peligroso, puedes resultar gravemente herida o hasta morir.

-No tienen que preocuparse por mi, chicas, sé que la mayoría no sobrevive pero yo estaré bien. -les dijo para tranquilizarlas aunque sabía que sus compañeras estaban en lo cierto. -Mary Jane, estoy decidida de ir allá.

-Esta bien Candy, pero aún así te ruego lo consideres. -señaló la anciana con resignación. -Seria una lastima perder a una de mis mejores enfermeras a causa de la guerra. -lamentó.

-No se preocupe si algo me llegara a pasar, al menos será dedicándome a los pacientes. -Reafirmó su posición con una sonrisa, aun en peores momentos como aquellos era optimista aunque era consciente que podría perder su pellejo.

.

.

Candy pasó todo el camino de regreso a la mansión Andley pensando en las palabras exactas que les diría a su familia respecto a su fatídica decision, no podía simplemente entrar a la casa y anunciar con bombos y platillos " _hey chicos, seguiré los pasos de Stear e iré a la guerra ¡hurra!_ Debía ser muy cuidadosa, conocía a su familia, sabia que todos podrían el grito en especial la tía abuela, quien le quitaría su recién conseguido respaldo y probablemente le daría un infarto al enterarse de una noticia de tal magnitud. A la hora de la comida la pecosa estaba muy pensativa y callada, actuaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, nadie se explicaba tal cambio de actitud hasta que…

-Sé que no es fácil lo que les diré pero… -comenzó a decir armándose de valor, sabia que lo que estaba por decir destruiría el corazón de sus amigos -He decidido ir al frente como enfermera voluntaria. -reveló al fin ocasionando que la pobrecilla Elroy se desmayara por la fuerte impresión, Archie y Annie con ayuda de los sirvientes la llevaron a su recamara.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! -Le reclamó Albert muy enojado, de sobra sabía que detrás de aquella terrible decision estaba aquel castaño de ojos zafiro.

-No es ninguna locura, Albert, soy enfermera, tengo que salvar vidas. –intento justificarse.

-¡Pero no a costa de poner en riesgo la tuya, Candy! -la increpó el rubio muy alterado, no quería que su pequeña se fuera, la perdería para siempre si eso ocurría.

-Soy consciente del riesgo que corro si voy al campo de concentración pero entiéndeme. -fue otra justificación. -No tengo nada que hacer aquí, nadie me detiene aquí. -Aquello causó fastidio en el patriarca ¿Cómo podía decir tal cosa? ¿Acaso no le importaban sus madres, los niños del hogar y la familia?

-Candy, mírame. -la tomó del mentón para que le obedeciera, ella tenia la cabeza gacha. -Todo esto es por Terry, verdad? -cuestionó, sabia que había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-No Albert, el no tiene nada que ver con mi decision. – mintió mientras salian lagrimas de sus esmeraldas.

-No tiene caso que lo niegues Candy, tus labios dicen una cosa pero tus ojos dicen otra* -lógicamente el joven magnate no le creyó ni una palabra, la conocía perfecto, sabia que su corazón aun sufría por ese rebelde.

-Si, es cierto… -confesó entre sollozos -Voy a la guerra por Terry, el… el esta saliendo con otra mujer a espaldas de Susana y yo…-Albert abrazó a Candy para consolarla, su corazón se empequeñecía con tan solo verla llorar.

-Y tu estas celosa de esa mujer, ademas no consigues olvidarlo, verdad? –completó lo que ella quería decir mirándola con la ternura de un padre o hermano, Candy solo asintió de forma positiva.

-No, no puedo, creo que nunca podré. -dijo secándose las lagrimas restantes de sus ojos -Por favor Albert, no le digas nada. -Pidió la rubia, aunque sabia que de todos modos lo haría.

-Aunque no se lo diga, tarde o temprano se enterará, pequeña. -señalo el rubio, estaba maquinando como podría hacerle saber a su amigo sobre la determinación de la pecosa. -Puede ser que algún día venga a buscarte. -También barajó esa posibilidad, con Terry cualquier cosa podía suceder.

-No, no estaría bien…el esta comprometido con Susana, ella lo ama, le salvó la vida, lo necesita.-negó con la cabeza de solo pensarlo sin embargo le gustaria que fuera verdad.

-Pero tu lo necesitas más, Candy. -Y no mentía, le bastaba solo con ver a Susana en los medios para saber que era una manipuladora -Le escribiré para ponerle al tanto de tu vida. -Insistió el rubio mayor.

-Albert, no lo hagas por favor… -imploró otra vez, pero el joven Andrew le hizo caso omiso.

-¡Basta Candy! Pequeña, es hora de que dejes de huir de los problemas. -su voz sonaba autoritaria pero estaba en lo cierto, la pecosa debía enfrentar sus problemas. -Prométeme que considerarás esa decision y no irás a la guerra.

-Bueno…lo prometo pero solo si no le escribes a Terry. -aceptó un tanto resignada, todavía estaba decidida a ir a Francia. -No quiero causarle molestias, debe estar "ocupado" con esa mujer. -manifestó con cierto timbre de celos, por ocupado se refería a muy entretenido.

-Pequeña, tu nunca serás una molestia para Terry, al contrario, lo que más quiere es saber de ti y en cuanto a esa chica confío que todo es un mal entendido, el te ama, nunca te engañaría. -la reconfortó, también estaba al tanto de la vida de su amigo por los medios y sabia que no era mujeriego,solo bastante coqueto.

-No te prometo nada pero intentaré no escribirle. -le dijo el finalmente, ambos se despidieron con un abrazo, Albert debía ir a la oficina y Candy a atender a la tía Elroy, aunque corría el riesgo de que la despreciase nuevamente.

.

.

Después de la comida, Albert se dirigió a su oficina de las empresas Andley de donde casi no salió, estuvo toda la tarde pensando en la terrible decision de Candy, misma que le comentó a George quien no daba crédito a lo que le contaba su jefe y mas cercano amigo, le tenia un gran aprecio a la rubia y saber que arriesgaría su vida en la guerra lo consternó demasiado.

-Según me contó el joven Terry y la señorita Candy tuvieron una relación, debería ponerlo al tanto de la situación por carta. -Fue la sugerencia acertada del elegante asesor, Albert también le comentó sobre el noviazgo de los rebeldes y en realidad ya sospechaba desde que los vio juntos en el Mauritania que algo así sucedería

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer pero no puedo George, le prometí no hacerlo. -recordó con disgustó esa bendita promesa, de verdad quería hablar con Terry aunque sea por carta y le molestaba el hecho de que su pequeña sea tan obstinada y cerrada respecto al castaño cuando es evidente que aun lo amaba como loca. -Mi pequeña está celosa de una mujer que vio en las noticias, cree que Terry sale con ella. -comentó entre risas, no podía creer que Candy cayera en semejante mentira amarillista por otro lado Terry era su mejor amigo y sabia que pese a la lejanía aun amaba a Candy demasiado como para serle infiel.

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Johansson? -George tenia conocimiento de todas las familias adineradas de América por lo que sabia de quien hablaba Albert -Pues no debería sentirlos, a la señorita Johansson no le gusta salir en los periódicos, ni siquiera que su nombre aparezca en ellos, estoy seguro que este es un mal entendido

-Aguarda George ¿Tu conoces a esa mujer? -quiso saber.

-Así es, su nombre es Allyson, tiene veinte años y es hija de la familia Johansson, uno de los clanes mas ricos del mundo. -fue la sencilla explicación de George -Y como le vengo diciendo no creo que esté saliendo con el señor Terry, tal vez solo sea su amiga. -Efectivamente así era, habría que ser tonto como para no darse cuenta de la confusión. -Por cierto, el esta en todo su derecho de saber de la señorita Candice, insisto que debería ponerle al tanto.

-Eso mismo digo yo…de hecho creo que si lo haré. -Albert sabia que George estaba en lo cierto, a parte para el rubio; ponerle a Terry al corriente de la vida de la pequeña Candice era la mejor forma de enmendar el error que cometió al no facilitarle las cosas y negarle la posibilidad de hablar con ella después de su separación - _Perdóname pequeña, pero Terry debe saber que irás a la guerra, tal su presencia aquí haga que cambies de idea…._ -Tomando papel y pluma, redactó una carta bastante amplia en la cual le transmitía sus buenos deseos y le rogaba venir a Candy para hacerla cambiar de parecer respecto a la guerra, mas o menos decía algo así:

 _Querido Terry:_

 _Es grato para mi comunicarme contigo después de tanto tiempo aunque sea por medio de este mensaje como también espero que estés bien personal y profesionalmente hablando. Conociéndote como te conozco, mi buen amigo, seguro estarás preguntando por Candy, ella está bien, vive en el hogar de Pony como de costumbre y está muy feliz de volver a las filas del hospital Santa Juana, según nos contó fue por obra y gracia de la tía abuela; sin embargo ella sigue amándote pese a la distancia así me lo niegue mil veces , estoy seguro que tu también sientes lo mismo por eso amigo, te ruego que vengas a Chicago lo mas pronto posible e intentes convencer a esta obstinada pecosa de que ir al frente de guerra es lo peor que puede hacer, nosotros ya le manifestamos nuestra oposición en todos los idiomas pero nada._

 _Espero ver una representación protagonizada por el gran y fabuloso Terruce Grandchester pronto, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Recibe saludos de Archie, Annie y los demás._

 _Tu amigo._

 _William Albert Andley_

Por desgracia la carta llegó a manos de la linda Susy, resulta que nuestro bombón inglés todavía no había ido a verla por estar en el grupo, la muy entrometida insistió en recibirla con la excusa de entregársela al castaño, descaradamente la abrió y la leyó muy feliz creyendo que se había deshecho de Candy para siempre...

-Así que te fuiste a la guerra, pues ojala y te mueras. -Pensó internamente, era increíble el nivel de odio que Susana guardaba hacia la dulce Candy. Guardó la misiva en su sobre y se deshizo de ella o al menos eso creyó porque la pequeña carta fue a parar debajo de la mesita de centro y no en el tacho de basura como esperaba. Para cuando Terry fue a visitarla, como de costumbre, total no era ningún irresponsable ni mucho menos un desconsiderado, Susana puso su ya acostumbrada carita de mosquita muerta...

-Hola Susy ¿Qué tal estuvo tu paseo con Ally? -dijo a modo de saludo entrando a la casa ya los ensayos terminaron, Terry en realidad intentaba ser lo mas amable y cariñoso posible con Susana después de todo gracias a ella esta vivo.

-De maravilla, amor, primero fuimos al parque, estuvimos hablando de nuestra boda. -mintió, en realidad había tenido una discusión con Ally que por poco acaba con su todavía amistad, aunque esta estaba dilatándose. -Después fuimos al centro comercial a ver como serian nuestros vestidos para ese día, también compramos mucha ropa casual aunque Ally prefiere confeccionar sus atuendos en lugar de ir de compras.

-Vaya, si que se divirtieron eh? Sabia que ese paseo te vendría bien, necesitan recuperar el tiempo perdido. -le dijo con una sonrisa franca, no la amaba pero al menos le ofrecía su amistad sincera, le alegraba que Susy tenga de amiga a una chica tan encantadora y dulce como Ally. De repente sus pies chocaron con algo diferente al piso, se sorprendió al sentir el sonido del papel y al descubrir que era una carta la levantó y… - _Para Terry Grandchester de William Albert Andley, por favor entregar y leer urgentemente_ -leyó el remitente para si mismo con sorpresa evidente - _¡Es de Albert, a lo mejor le ha pasado algo a mi pecosa! -_ pensó preocupado, no podría vivir si algo le pasaba a su señorita pecas, por otro lado no entendía por que esa carta estaba en el suelo en el lugar de estar sobre una mesa

-Susana, otra vez estas escondiendo mi correspondencia? – replicó acusadoramente, sabia que ella lo había hecho pues el apellido Andley estaba relacionado con Candy y no quería saber nada de ella.

-Tengo todo el derecho, soy tu prometida. – se defendió haciéndose la que no sabe.

-Por más que seas mi prometida no soporto que escondas las cartas que me llegan, que tal si es de algo importante. –la regañó con severidad.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo, Terry? -protestó la Marlowe en voz alta, aun en silla de ruedas a la linda Susy le encantaba ser el centro de atención. -Ummm, veamos, ya lo sé! Esa maldita enfermera! -levantó más la voz mostrándose una vez mas tal como era ante su prometido.-Por suerte ya no vas a volver a verla porque se fue a la guerra y lo más seguro es que ya esté bien MUERTA! -Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Terry la tomó de ambos brazos y totalmente ofuscado la encaró…

-QUE SEA LA PRIMERA Y LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LE DESEAS LA MUERTE A MI CANDY ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡PRIMERA Y ULTIMA! - Susana estaba aterrada ante la reacción de Terry mas en el fondo sonreía tras lograr hacerlo enfadar diciéndole semejante mentira sobre la pecosa. -¡Y MUÉRDETE LA LENGUA ANTES DE FALTARLE EL RESPETO! -Advirtió y finalmente dejó esa casa con dirección a Straford, los fuertes gritos de Terry se escuchaban hasta la calle y para su vergüenza, Allyson los escuchó…

-¡¿Qué fueron esos gritos, Susy? -cuestionó la castaña ingresando a la sala de la casa -¿Qué le hiciste a Terry ahora? -indagó, sabia mejor que nadie que Susy sacaba de quicio hasta al mas tranquilo.

-No le hice nada y no es tu problema. -Otra vez se hizo la loca -Solo le dije que su estúpida pecosa esta muerta. -dijo aquello con una tranquilidad que traspasa las barreras de la sensibilidad -Pobre, no pudo asimilarlo pero ya se le pasara.-añadió con burla.

-Como puedes ser tan cruel, Susana? No te reconozco- La regañó lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria para luego agregar con severidad -Nunca se le desea la muerte a nadie, ni al peor de nuestros enemigos.

-Por culpa de esa huérfana Terry no quiere casarse conmigo! -reclamó la pelilacia al borde de las lagrimas, quería convencer a la Johansson de que ella la pobrecilla victima, conmoverla. -Por fortuna, ya no está entre nosotros. -Volvió a decir.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Susana. -dijo frunciendo el ceño harta de lo mismo, se dirigió a la entrada tomó la perilla y dejó el lugar no sin antes ordenarle -Iré al grupo Strafford a ver como está, para cuando vuelva quiero que pienses en lo que le dijiste. -Susana no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar, estaba estallando de celos por la cercanía de su prometido y su amiga, ademas sabia que cuando Ally daba una orden mas valia hacerle caso.

.

.

Ally fue a toda prisa a la compañía, no sabia con exactitud si Terry estaba ahí pero su intuicion le decia que si, al llegar allá se encontró con su querido tio Robert…

-Que bueno que te encuentro tio Robert, necesito encontrar a Terry, sabes si vino hasta aquí? -preguntó muy preocupada, nisiquiera llegó a preocuparse por Samuel de esa manera cuando fue su novia.

-Si, debe estar en su camerino, ni bien llegó se encerró en el y no ha querido salir de ahí, vino aquí con una botella de whisky -afortunadamente Robert pudo ayudarla, le dijo donde se encontraba el guapo joven y le hizo entrega de las llaves de todos los camerinos. -Te doy la llave general por si le puso cerrojo y dile que debe estar listo para los ensayos, iniciamos la gira la proxima semana. -finalmente se despidieron, Ally agradecio a Robert quien una vez mas pidio que ayude a su joven promesa del teatro, tambien le recomendó que tuviera cuidado por lo dificil de su carácter.

Tal como le dijo Robert, Terry le puso cerrojo a la entrada de su camerino, afortunadamente tenia la llave general por lo cual pudo entrar facilmente sin que el la viera, con pasos lentos y seguros a la vez fue ingresando al recinto, la vista era desgarradora; los sillones estaban regados en el suelo, las cortinas, ventanas, floreros, macetas y espejos fueron destruidos e incluso el traje de Romeo que ella habia diseñado estaba en el suelo; en resumidas cuentas el bello camerino de Terry se redujo a escombros. A medida que avanzaba pudo escucharlo recitar las lineas del ultimo acto de Romeo y Julieta con una voz que conmoveria hasta el mas frio, finalmente lo encontró casi al borde de la ebriedad mientras hacia un monologo en cual gritaba cosas que iban desde ¡A ti el pasado nunca te va a perdonar! Hasta ¡Y tu Candice White! ¡Tu tampoco tenias derecho a abandonarme! ¡NINGUN DERECHO! ***Ally solo se limitó a escuchar sin embargo

-Terry…el tio Bob dice que… -dijo finalmente, el joven no la escuchaba pues estaba concentrado en el trago, fue ahí que no lo soportó más y.. -¡Terry! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! -se acercó a el e intentó quitarle la botella de whisky sin éxito.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema. -exclamó el con los ojos humedos mientras forcejeaba con la chica. -Y ya dejame en paz metiche! -gritó para sacarla del camino sin embargo fue inutil porque..

-¡No señor! Yo no me muevo de aquí! -Allyson no iria a ninguna parte hasta sacarlo de las ruinas de lo que solia ser su camerino -¡Te estás autodestruyendo! -el tono de su voz denotaba alarma, nunca habia conocido a un chico tan necesitado de afecto como lo era Terry, debia ayudarlo por ese amor tan grande que le tiene.

-¡Eso no te importa! -Intentó sacarla del medio una vez más pero nuevamente fue inutil…

-Claro que si me importa, TU ME IMPORTAS! -sin darse cuenta Ally dejó salir lo que sentia por su amigo, para Terry aquello ultimo lo dejó sin palabras, si sabia que Ally lo queria mas que un amigo pero no imaginaba cuanto-Vamos, te invitaré un café y le pediré a alguien que arregle este sitio. -propuso la chica ayudandolo a levantarse.

-Yo quiero un té, si no es mucha molestia, el café tomalo tu. -replicó el aceptando la invitacion -Como usted quiera señor Grandchester -dijo entre carcajadas y asi lo hicieron

.

.

Ally y Terry se fueron a la cafeteria de la compañia y tal como acordaron, él tomo una taza de té y ella pidió un café, mientras tomaban sus bebidas platicaron sobre lo ocurrido en el camerino...

-¿Sueles destruir tu camerino de esa forma? -cuestionó curiosa -Parece que un huracán hubiera pasado por allí. -bromeó

-jajaja que graciosa eres Ally -comentó entre risas para luego explicar. -En realidad no, solo lo hago cuando me da algún ataque de rabia, lamento que me vieras de ese modo. -Se disculpó, estaba muy avergonzado por el mal rato que le hizo pasar a Ally por sus borracheras.

-Tranquilo, todos en algun monento sentimos ganas de explotar y destruir todo a nuestro paso, hasta yo, una vez hice que mi habitacion quedara exactamente como tu camerino. -le contó comprensiva mientras le contaba una anécdota de su adolescencia -Ahora dime, exactamente ¿Qué pasó entre Susana y tu? -quizo saber

-Tuvimos una discusion, como siempre. -empezó a decir con aparente calma, aun seguia molesto con su prometida -Esta vez se atrevio a decir que mi pecosa esta muerta, yo sé que es mentira. -Y si lo era, Candy todavia estaba sana y salva en Chicago, el viaje al frente seria en tres dias a lo mucho.

-Su pecosa…Candy…la enfermera de la que tanto habla Susy. -pensó Ally en su interior, no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa. -Terry, no suelo ser entrometida pero ¿Quién es Candy? -preguntó con interes a lo que el respondió.

-Candice…se llama Candice y bueno, ella es… -el solo hablar de Candy provocaba que su carita se iluminara y no le salieran las palabras, Ally pudo ver al fin a su mejor amigo -amor platonico rebosante de alegria, omprobó una vez más que esa chica pecosa era su verdadero amor

-Ella es tu chica especial, cierto? -cuestionó sonriendo.

-Es más que una chica especial, es la unica mujer que he amado y amaré toda mi vida. -aquello le salio del corazón, si que estaba enamoradisimo sin importarle la separacion.

-Entiendo…¿Y Cómo se conocieron? -continuó preguntando, ya no sentia celos, no tenia porque sentirlos total Terry solo la veia como un familiar o amigo y con eso se conformaba.

-Es una larga historia, no quiero molestarte con mis problemas… -sostuvo con incomodidad, confiaba en Ally pero no lo suficiente para contarle esos pasajes tan intimos de su vida.

-No me molesta escucharlos, todos necesitamos a alguien con quien desahogarnos y no me refiero al alcohol, eh? –dijo eso ultimo divertida, los dos se rieron.

-Ya, suelta la sopa, dime como conociste a tu amada. -Ally era una romantica por donde se la viera, le encantaba escuchar historias de amor ademas, antes de conocer al imbecil de Sam como le decia, hubo muchos chicos más que la amaron y que ella amó de verdad

-Jajaja de acuerdo, Candy y yo nos conocimos un 31 de diciembre…-Empezó su narracion, le platicó sobre la primera vez que vieron, como solía burlarse de sus pecas y las pequeñas riñas que tenían a consecuencia de eso, también le mencionó los apodos que solía ponerle, sus encuentros en la segunda colina de Pony, la vez que le obsequió su armónica para quitarle el habito de fumar y las maravillosas vacaciones escocesas. Su semblante pasó de la ilusión a la melancolía cuando llegó a la parte de la trampa de Eliza, al escuchar ese nombre las manos de Ally se hicieron puños y sus labios formaron una mueca de rabia, detestaba a esa mujer por ser la culpable de su rompimiento con Samuel y ahora también por su contribución a la tristeza de su amigo. La cara de Terry volvió a iluminarse mientras recordaba el dia que obtuvo su primer papel estelar; Romeo Montesco, a su mente vinieron imagenes de sus constantes preparaciones grupales y en solitario (sus favoritas), toda la narracion iba en orden hasta que...

-¿Qué sucede? Estabas contándome que faltaban pocos dias para el estreno y Susana…-Para sorpresa de Ally, Terry detuvo su narración cuando llegó a la parte de la declaración de amor de la Marlowe.

-Me interrumpió cuando sabe que detesto que lo hagan. -continuó relatando con voz apagada y molesta al mismo tiempo -Me pidió que no hiciera venir a Candy y cuando quise sus explicaciones…se me declaró.-confesó finalmente.

-Y la rechazaste supongo… -Ally se sintió mal por Susana, debia ser muy dificil para ella estar con alguien sin ser correspondido, pese a todo lo contado por su amigo, no conseguia entender porque no la amaba, Susy era hermosa, tierna y dulce, perfecta para cualquier chico, pensaba ella.

-Si, me sentí mal por ella pero yo solo tengo ojos para Candy. -sostuvo con los ojitos llenos de luz, de esa luz que solo el amor ocasiona- Antes de bajar del escenario dijo que no renunciaría a mi ni por mi pecosa ni por ningun otra chica. -agregó.

-¡ _Jesús, María y José! Esto es peor de lo que me imaginé! Ahora estoy más convencida que nunca que Susana no ama a Terry. -_ todas las alarmas sonaron en Ally al descubrir aquello, nunca pensó que Susy fuera tan dependiente -Eso no es amor, es obsesión . -exclamó indignada saliendo de su asombro -El amor es mutuo, no obligado ni bajo amenazas como la que te hizo Susana.

-Cuando Susana la cumplió, comenzó mi calvario… -Terry iba a seguir contando más pero aun no se sentía listo para contarle ese pasaje tan desgarrador de su vida asi que la charla se dio por finalizada, al menos ese dia. -Perdón, no quiero hablar del tema, es muy doloroso para mi.

-Descuida, más bien la que debe pedirte disculpas soy yo, me metí demasiado en tu vida, soy una completa desconocida, hasta mañana. -dijo poniendose de pie para salir de la pequeña cafetería de la compañía -Solo una pregunta ¿Si Candy y tu se aman por que no están juntos? -Preguntó curiosa, no suele ser entrometida pero con Terry era la excepción.

-Eso, mi estimada Ally lo sabrás en su momento. - le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada con picardía haciendo que la chica sonriera un tanto ruborizada. -Puede que te lo diga mañana. -prometió sintiendo una vez mas confianza en ella pero...

-Dímelo cuando estés listo, no quiero forzarte a nada. -En efecto, Ally esperaba que Terry le contara de sus cosas, pero sin sentirse presionado. -Nos vemos.

Al siguiente dia…Comenzaron los ensayos con más rigor, en especial para el resto de personajes y actores novatos, por fortuna los ensayos de la mañana finalizaron al mediodia, fue allí que Terry decidió seguir con la narración de su historia con Candy, el hernoso caballero inglés encontró a su amiga sudamericana terminando de ayudar a la señora Meredith.

-Recuerdas que me preguntaste por que Candy y yo no estábamos juntos.. –dijo mientras ofrecia su mano para darle un apretón a modo de saludo.

-Si, pero no tienes que contármelo si no te sientes preparado. -Le recordó mientras correspondia el saludo, finalmente ambos subieron a la terraza, era el lugar especial de Terry en el grupo mientras el de Ally era el cuarto de costura con la señora Meredith...

-Debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo…Necesito arrojar el peso de mi corazón. -Para la Johansson esas palabras significaban una súplica asi que asi que accedió.

-Como gustes, bien, te escucho.. –Y un nuevo relato comenzó solo que este no tuvo ni una parte feliz excepto por el reencuentro con Candy, aunque ese fue más agridulce que feliz por la preocupación que sentia por Susana, primero le contó como fue que ocurrió el accidente que dio inicio a su agonía, las veces que madre e hija lo culpaban de todo lo sucedido, el reencuentro y posterior separacion con su pecosa y la promesa que se hicieron al despedirse, inevitablemente los ojos de Terry lloraban al narrar cada hecho. - _Pobre muchacho, cuanto dolor, se le nota en la mirada, ahora entiendo porque es frio e indiferente con Susy, las flores del jardin de su corazón están marchitas pero yo sembraré otras nuevas* -_ pensaba mientras escuchaba cada palabra de Terry.

-¡Basta por favor! Es la historia de amor más triste que he escuchado. -Ally se sentia culpable por haber provocado que Terry se derrumbara emocionalmente. -Debe ser doloroso invitar al amor de tu vida a verte y perderla la siguiente noche. -Ella tambien lloraba, ambos se secaron las lagrimas.

-Lo es, desde esa noche soy un muerto en vida, ay, no sabes cuando ansió tenerla en mis brazos, abrazarla, besarla y nunca dejarla ir. -dijo Terry ya mas repuesto, pese al llanto se sentía recuperado pues como el dijo, consiguió arrojar el peso de su corazón -Lastima que ahora la perdí para siempre. -sostuvo desanimado, sin embargo tenia las esperanzas de ver a Candy con vida.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, muchacho. -le dio animos -Ayer dijiste que Susana mentia cuando te dijo que Candy murió, a lo mejor está viva y tal vez no fue a la guerra. -Ally no era actriz, pero si tenia buena memoria, tampoco creia ni tantito las mentiras de su amiga.

-¿Tu crees? -dijo aun más esperanzado.

-Lo aseguro, es más, te propongo algo, buscala, yo te puedo ayudar. -Terry no entendia tal propuesta, no sabia como reaccionar ante ella, llegó a pensar que queria algo a cambio, por lo cual...

-Te lo agradezco pero, puedo hacerlo yo solo. -declinó la propuesta lo mas amable posible, no queria ofenderla. En el fondo si queria aceptar su ayuda, se conocia perfecto y sabia que por sus impulsos podia meter la pata -Mas bien, no comprendo ¿Por qué lo haces? -preguntó contrariado.

-¿Por qué hago que? -cuestionó aparentemente sin entender

-Ayudarme, preocuparte por mi, no soy nada tuyo, apenas nos conocemos. -Terry valoraba mucho la amistad desinteresada de Ally pero no comprendía porque se preocupaba tanto por el

-Tienes razón, no eres nada mio y si, apenas te conozco pero…somos amigos. -O al menos ella lo consideraba como tal pese a que en el fondo quería ser correspondida -Y como ya te lo dije antes los amigos se apoyan. -Terry no supo que responderle, los ensayos de la tarde comenzaron y ambos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, el castaño a la cabeza de sus compañeros y ella a sus diseños para volver a platicar con el después de los ensayos, regresó con la señora Meredith satisfecha de haber ayudado a Terry a abrir su corazón para de ese modo corroborar lo que ya sabia de el.

. **_Lo que yo sé de ti (Ha*Ash)_**

 _Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor_

 _que alguien antes de mi te dejó_

 _aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor_

 _abre un poco de ti por favor_

 _no encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir_

 _que aqui en mis brazos puedes vivir_

 _(coro)_

 _si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti_

 _sabrias que tu estas mejor aqui_

 _si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti_

 _sufririas por que yo no soy feliz_

Mientras tanto en el hospital Santa Juana, Lilian Howard , una compañera de Candy salía del despacho de la jefa Truman, se encontró con ella y le dijo que la doctora solicitaba su presencia inmediata en su despacho, la pecosa ignoraba por completo la razón de la cita solamente acudió a ella…

\- Candy, estoy enterada de que te ofreciste como voluntaria al frente de guerra… -comenzó a decir la enfermera, estaba satisfecha con el trabajo de Candy no quería perderla por el conflicto bélico, además le tenia una alta estima.

-Así es doctora… -dijo Candy, iba a seguir hablando pero la doctora la interrumpió

-Debes saber que todo aquel que va a la guerra es carne de cañón y tu estuviste a punto de serlo…-Manifestó con seriedad.

-¿Estuve?...Eso quiere decir que… -Candy abrió los ojos como platos, alguien había frustrado su intento de ir al frente, en su cabeza solo había un nombre: Albert

-Así es Candy, no irás al frente, Lilian se ofreció como voluntaria en lugar tuyo. -explicó ante la sorpresa de la rubia -Tu seguirás atendiendo a los pacientes y heridos que vayan llegando junto con tus compañeras. –Fue la orden de la doctora en jefe, Candy obedeció resignada, no era quien para contradecir un decreto por mas rebelde que fuera, En cuanto salió del despacho, notó que sus compañeras y los doctores traían consigo a un soldado herido a quien pudo reconocer…

-No puede ser pero si es…-Movió la cabeza negándose a creer que pudiera estar vivo, estaba tan sorprendida que casi se desmaya.

 ** _Continuará …_**

 _¿Quién será el herido que llegó? Lo sabremos el proximo capitulo; **Un**_ _ **milagro en plena guerra**_

* * *

 _Bueno nenas hermosas, hemos llegado al capitulo con el cual comienza el verdadero meollo del asunto, espero y les guste, muchisimas gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y poner esta pequeña historia entre sus favoritas, al igual que mis otros relatos, Por Amor es un regalito de mi parte para ustedes. Sobre las actualizaciones solo les pido un poquito de paciencia, la cotidianidad es muy absorvente, asi mismo esta historia es mucho mas dificil de escribir por lo mismo que el argumento es largo a diferencia de LMBH, por cierto estimadas herejia lovers, ya esta disponible para este formato y Wattpad "Solo pienso en ti" la secuela que al mismo tiempo es la antesala de "A pesar de todo"._

 _Este relato se limita a los hechos del anime a partir del capitulo final, no sigo ninguna cronologia en especifico por lo mismo que es bastante enredada, solo puedo decirles que estamos en pleno proceso de la Gran Guerra, a inicios de ella, Antes de que saliera final story no se sabia nada de lo que pasó luego de la bendita fiesta del hogar, con Por Amor he querido plasmar lo que pudo haber sucedido luego de la historia original._

 _Hice que Albert le escribiera a Terry para corregir el error que cometió en el capitulo 112 del anime, no me pareció justo lo que hizo, debió permitir que los rebeldes se acercaran._

 _Ally esta enamorada de Terry ¿No deberia aprovechar que lo tiene cerca para conquistarlo? Pues…no, lo siento, de ser así no seria Allyson, si la creé fue para sacrificar su amor por Terry dejandolo ir con su verdadera alma gemela; Candy, no para aprovecharse de sus sentimientos por el. Me gustan los OC para cualquiera de los dos rebeldes pero cuando se trata de Terry muchas se aferran a el y quieren que se olvide de Candy para siempre, lo cual se me hace muy egoista. Al momento de crear a Allyson Johansson pensé en Terry, Susana, Candy y Albert; en primer lugar en Terry porque en la historia original necesitaba urgentemente ayuda psicologica, a Mizuki le hizo falta crear a ese alguien que le brindara ese apoyo y al mismo tiempo hiciera posible qu estuvieran juntos, un cupido. En segundo lugar en Candy y Susana, ambas son mas tercas que una mula, una se empecina en decir que Gusana lo ama, le salvó la vida, lo necesita y todo el floro que siempre mete la pecas respecto a ese asunto; la otra no entiende que el bombón no la ama ni lo hará, Ally será quien les baje de esa nube, ya verán como. En tercer y ultimo lugar en Albert porque consideré que tambien merece ser feliz, mas no con Candy. Veanlo por el lado bueno, Ally es perfecta para Albert, tienen mucho en comun, ya veran._

 _Bien, no quiero aburrirlas extendiendo esto, pero era necesario aclarar puntos, dejen sus opiniones en la cajita de reviews y si la cotidianidad no me absorve mas de lo debido, espero traerles Wellcome to Peru, un Terryfic turistico por el 197 aniversario patrio para todo el fandom Candy Candy residente en Perú y en el extranjero. (Y tambien para quienes quieran conocer un poco de nuestra cultura 😀😀😀)_ _Cuidense, besos._

 _Lady._

 _*_ _ **Tomado de las estrofas del tema de la historia; el jardín es el corazon de Terry y las flores lo que el siente, la cancion usa mucho simbolo y es muy inspiradora, de esa estrofa surgio la idea de la consejera cupido.**_

 ** _**Imaginé a Terry en una situacion igual a la de Catalina Santana cuando esta fuera de si en unepisodio de la segunda temporada de Sin senos si hay paraiso._**


	7. Capitulo 6 Un milagro en plena guerra

Notas capitulo 5 y generales:

*Esa frase dicha por Albert en el capitulo anterior hace referencia al refrán "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" y es verdad, una puede aparentar que todo anda bien pero los ojos demuestran lo contrario. Volverán a encontrar este dicho en el capitulo 13.

*Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, historia sin fines de lucro con la única intención de entretener y quitarnos de cierto modo el mal sabor de boca que nos ha dejado el anime. Solo soy propietaria del Personaje Original como los demás que irán apareciendo y asimismo del argumento de la historia. Candy W. Andley y Allyson Johansson H. son las estrellas femeninas de este fic y sus participaciones son intercaladas en algunos casos

*Inspirado en el refrán "Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre" y la canción "Por Amor" del compositor y cantante peruano Walter Humala e interpretada por la cantante peruana Yolanda Pinares.

* * *

 ** _Atención: Este capitulo cuenta con el retorno al mundo de los vivos de un Candy personaje muy querido por todas nosotras._**

 ** _Capitulo 6: Un milagro en plena guerra_**

 _*Flash back*_

Mientras Albert intentaba persuadir a Candy de no ir al frente, a gritos de ser necesario por lo obstinada que era siempre, la anciana matriarca de la familia permanecía recostada en su cama, los doctores le recomendaron reposo absoluto pues el desmayo fue generado por una alza en su presión arterial producto de la impresión, dijeron que otra noticia fuerte provocaría un infarto por lo cual debían cuidarla muy bien. Una vez terminado su sermón a la rubia, Albert llegó al lugar de los hechos antes de dirigirse a la empresa, Candy llegó cuando su padre adoptivo-protector-amigo ya se había marchado.

-Está despertando… -alcanzó a decir el patriarca ante la preocupación de sus sobrinos - ¿Qué me pasó? -preguntó la anciana incorporándose, estaba muy mareada.

-Tuvo una fuerte impresión y se desmayó señora Elroy. –fue la simple explicación de Annie, aquello fue suficiente para que la anciana recordara los acontecimientos

-No recuerdo mucho pero…me pareció que Candy dijo que irá a la guerra. -la pobre mujer quería creer que lo dicho por la rubia pecosa era un juego ante sus oídos -Por favor, les ruego me digan que se trata una broma.

-Quisiéramos creer lo mismo tía abuela pero tal parece que esta decidida.. -Intervino Archie con tristeza, tenía muchas ganas de zarandear a su prima por las medidas tan precipitadas que tomaba cuando se le daba por huir de sus problemas

-Esa niña me va a matar de un infarto… -exclamó la anciana al borde del llanto producto de la exasperación y es que de que demonios servía su respaldo si la rubia exponía su vida, las pocas defensas emocionales que le quedaban se esfumaron cuando recordó a sus sobrinos mas queridos -Primero murió Anthony, luego Stear en el frente y ahora Candy va a seguir sus pasos ¿Cuántos Andley mas vamos a perder? –Los chicos, incluido Albert no daban crédito a lo que oían ¡La tia abuela aceptaba a Candy como una Andley mas!

-Tía abuela por favor, cálmese , no le hace bien.. -viendo que estaba al borde de una recaída nueva los chicos ayudados por los doctores la recostaron nuevamente sobre su cama -Nosotros comprendemos como se siente pero lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada. -dijo Albert soltando un suspiro de resignación, conocía perfecto a Candy y sabia que cuando se le ocurría era imposible quitar una idea de la cabeza.

-¡Claro que podemos! -Exclamó la anciana sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde para incorporarse de la cama de un brinco -Williams, quiero que en este momento vayamos con los chicos al hospital Santa Juana, no permitiré que mas miembros de la familia Andley mueran en el frente. -Aquella fue su ultima palabra sin embargo Albert le prometió que iría con ella al hospital mañana a primera hora cosa que la señora no tuvo más opción que aceptar, el rubio se fue a atender los negocios familiares y cuando Candy estuvo ante la presencia de la tía abuela recibió tremenda reprimenda.

*Fin del flashback*

Tal como acordaron la mañana siguiente Albert dejó a cargo a Archie de todo lo concerniente a la empresa y fue rápidamente a las instalaciones del hospital Santa Juana en compañía de la tía abuela, quien al entrar al nosocomio exigió hablar inmediatamente con la jefa de enfermeras, Nataly le explicó que la doctora Truman se encuentra ocupada hablando con una compañera suya, obviamente a la señora no le importó en absoluto y amenazó con cerrar el hospital si no era recibida, la pobre enfermera se dirigió corriendo al despacho de su jefa, quien efectivamente estaba coordinando detalles con Lilian Howard una enfermera que se ofreció como suplente de la rubia en el campo de batalla por su admiración profesional hacia ella…

-Candy puede ayudar a los heridos del frente desde aquí, doctora Truman –Fue la postura de Howard ante la doctora quien estaba plenamente de acuerdo, además esperaba que la rubia entendiera que sus seres queridos la extrañarían, la reunión fue interrumpida por el ingreso de una nerviosa Nataly Newt al despacho anunciando que los Andley querían hablar con ella, la doctora les permitió la entrada, Lilian reafirmó su postura de ir a Francia como voluntaria ante los Andley y finalmente salió el despacho de la jefa Truman, se encontró con ella y le dijo que la doctora solicitaba su presencia inmediata en su despacho, la pecosa ignoraba por completo la razón de la cita solamente acudió a ella…

\- Candy, estoy enterada de que te ofreciste como voluntaria al frente de guerra… -comenzó a decir la enfermera, estaba satisfecha con el trabajo de Candy no quería perderla por el conflicto bélico, además le tenia una alta estima.

-Así es doctora… -dijo Candy, iba a seguir hablando pero la doctora la interrumpió

-Debes saber que todo aquel que va a la guerra es carne de cañón y tu estuviste a punto de serlo…-Manifestó con seriedad.

-¿Estuve?...Eso quiere decir que… -Candy abrió los ojos como platos, alguien había frustrado su intento de ir al frente, en su cabeza solo había un nombre: Albert

-Así es Candy, no irás al frente, Lilian se ofreció como voluntaria en lugar tuyo. -explicó ante la sorpresa de la rubia -Tu seguirás atendiendo a los pacientes y heridos que vayan llegando junto con tus compañeras. –Fue la orden de la doctora en jefe, Candy obedeció resignada, no era quien para contradecir un decreto por mas rebelde que fuera, En cuanto salió del despacho, notó que sus compañeras y los doctores traían consigo a un soldado herido a quien pudo reconocer de inmediato.

-No es posible pero si es…-Movió la cabeza negándose a creer que pudiera estar vivo -Stear –mencionó ese nombre tan querido viendo como lo trasladaban a una de las habitaciones del nosocomio, cuando fue a pedirle a sus compañeras que lo dejaran atenderlo tambaleó un poco el paso y casi se cae, sus colegas se negaron a su petición alegando que podría tratarse de un espía, ante la negativa de sus colegas la rubia acudió a la única persona con rango superior que podría ayudarla en aquel momento; la doctora Truman.

La pecosa fue corriendo al despacho de su jefa causando sorpresa en ella por tan repentina entrada, la vio muy agitada y apenas lograba respirar..

-Candy... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -preguntó la mujer , imaginaba que se trataba de una emergencia o algo así

-Doctora Truman, necesito que me deje cuidar al soldado herido que trajeron. -dijo Candy finalmente ya menos agitada, esperaba que pudiera ayudarla, ya había recuperado el aliento, aquellas palabras dejaron gratamente sorprendida a la dama

-Por un momento creí que insistirías en ir al frente…me alegra que no sea así -dijo ella, estaba satisfecha con las palabras de la rubia enfermera.

-Oh no doctora, entendí que mis seres queridos me extrañarían y yo también a ellos. -Con aquellas frases a Laura Truman quedó complacida, sabia que Candy terminaría reflexionando para finalmente desistir de ir al frente.

-Excelente, era eso exactamente lo que pretendía, no solo yo, tu familia igual. – Para aquel momento los Andley ya se habían retirado del centro de salud satisfechos de saber que Candy no asistiría al campo de concentración -Vinieron a hablar conmigo.- reveló finalmente.

-Doctora Truman yo… -Alcanzó a decir algo cohibida

\- No tienes que pedirme disculpas, Candice, tus familiares se preocupan por ti y eso no tiene nada de malo. – declaró Laura, ya sospechaba que se trataba de un Andley por lo que escuchó decir a la tia Elroy - Por cierto, supongo que el soldado que llegó es un pariente tuyo, verdad?

-Si, se llama Allistear Cornwell, es mi primo, por favor le pido que me deje cuidarlo. -Suplicó de nueva cuenta, nadie mejor que ella para cuidar al inventor, ya le daría la noticia a sus amigos

. -Bueno, siendo así creo que te dejaré atenderlo. – accedió finalmente la doctora y Candy salió del despacho muy feliz tras haber conseguido cuidar a su primo, quien había reaparecido milagrosamente entre tanta muerte causada por la guerra

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Por otro lado en Nueva York, Allyson se dirigió a pie al grupo Straford, bien pudo pedirle a Jeremy que la lleve pero otra vez la mala suerte estuvo de su lado porque su madre hizo uso de los servicios del chofer. Mientras caminaba su mente reprodujo imágenes que iban desde el desgarrador estado de su amado amigo en su camerino hasta la charla en la cafetería como si se tratara de una película, por un momento los celos la traicionaron al recordar con cuanto amor Terry le contaba sobre Candy, ya quisiera que Terry sintiera lo mismo por ella pero su voz de la conciencia le repetía que aquello jamás pasaría ni en sus más remotos sueños.. Ya te lo dijo antes, tu no eres su tipo, ósea no te ama, ayer te lo dijo en la cara, esa Candy es a la única que ama y amará TODA SU VIDA. Ally suspiró ante aquella realidad que ya de por si conocía y aceptaba Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, recuérdalo Johansson! -volvió a hablarle su conciencia -Lo recuerdo y es exactamente lo que haré, quiero que Terry sea feliz así no sea conmigo. -pensó, aquello era exactamente lo que la diferenciaba de Susana, ella insistía en sus intentos de conquistar al actor sin éxito recibiendo solo migajas de amor en cambio Allyson Giselle Johansson Hattaway se conformaba con su amistad y bonitos momentos a su lado por más pequeños que fueran, nunca en la vida le había rogado a un hombre, ni siquiera a Samuel tras descubrir su infidelidad.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, resulta que el individuo en cuestión vigilaba los pasos de Allyson escondido estratégicamente tras la fachada de un edificio, la castaña ni se percató de lo que pasaba.

-Al fin te encuentro, maldita mujerzuela. –murmuró el muy infiel examinando de arriba abajo a su ex novia con una mirada lujuriosa y no era para menos ya que Allyson en aquel momento usaba un vestido bastante sencillo color morado pero que al mismo tiempo resaltaba su figura.

-Hola mi amor, que hermosa te ves con ese vestido hoy… -Allyson palideció al oír esa voz, podía reconocerla donde fuese -Me alegra volverte a ver.-dijo Mitchell acercándose a ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo Samuel -refutó la castaña con frialdad, no quería verlo ni en pintura y ciertamente estaba en su derecho después de lo ocurrido en la estación. -Y hazme el favor de guardar esos piropos para tu adorada Lizzy. -dejó salir un poco de su rabia contenida hacia el.

-Así es la cosa…todavía sigues enfadada por eso, princesa? – fue la pregunta cínica del chico -Pensé que ya lo olvidaste.-comentó descaradamente

-Nunca, nunca olvidaré como el fin de semana pasado vi como me restregabas lo feliz que eras con esa tal Eliza Leagan mientras yo estúpidamente creí que me pedirías matrimonio. -expresó Allyson furibunda, aun la herida de la infidelidad de Sam estaba abierta causándole un gran dolor aunque tratase de ocultarlo.

-Iba a hacerlo, en serio, pero Lizzy vino aquí de improviso y cuando se fue me besó…-Otra vez fingió arrepentimiento y por si fuera poco tuvo la sinvergüencería de nombrar a la causante de su ruptura en su cara pelada. Desde luego a la castaña le molestó sobremanera

-No puedo creer que todavía tengas el descaro de usar ese diminutivo frente a mi y que sigas negando que ME FALLASTE. -vociferó aquello ultimo, no obstante…

-Me parece que eres la menos indicada para dar clases de moral cuando tu también me engañaste. -increíblemente Samuel se atrevió a poner su dignidad en tela de juicio y hasta se hizo la victima -Te vi en las noticias muy feliz con ese imbécil Grandchester, aun recuerdo los puñetazos que ese sabandija me dio, pero me las va a pagar. -Encima de poner en entredicho el honor de quien alguna vez fue su novia, Sam amenazó con perjudicar a nuestro bombón

-Puedes meterte conmigo pero a Terry no le faltes el respeto –advirtió la castaña, no permitiría que ningún mequetrefe como Sam le hiciera daño.

-Terry… - repitió Samuel aquel nombre tan molesto a sus oídos -Así que ese rumor era cierto, estas saliendo con el. – desde luego el muchacho había leído el periódico de chismes y no le hizo ninguna gracia

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Samuel, yo terminé contigo, ya no somos nada. – le dejó bien en claro aquello o al menos eso intentó - Y si fuera verdad no tendría nada de malo, soy soltera y tengo todo el derecho a rehacer mi vida. -Aquello estaba más claro que el agua pero Sam prefería estar muerto antes que aceptarlo.

-¿Prefieres a ese imbécil actor de cuarta que a mi? -sostuvo aparentemente indignado y con aires de superioridad.

-Perdóname pero el único imbécil que tengo frente a mi eres tu, querido Sam y para tu información ese actor de cuarta es un muchacho sensacional que ME SALVÓ LA VIDA.-lo increpó la castaña enfatizando aquello ultimo.

-Lo que estas diciéndome no puede ser verdad. Tú no puedes… ¡Allyson, yo te amo! -El joven Mitchell estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que Ally iba a rogarle, quiso hacerla caer en sus redes pero fracasó

-No Samuel, no intentes engañarme, tu la amas a ella, a esa mujer y muy seguramente al dinero que puedas sacar de su familia tal como hiciste conmigo, nunca me amaste.-le dijo con voz de reproche, antes de descubrir su traición ya sospechaba de la existencia de otra mujer en la vida de su aquel entonces novio, sin embargo le gustaba pensar lo contrario.

-Ally por favor dame una nueva oportunidad, te prometo… - imploró perdón nuevamente sin embargo el resultado fue exactamente el mismo.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, tu elegiste a esa tal Lizzie y con eso mataste el amor que te tenia y ya se fue*, así como me olvidaste yo también ya te olvidé ahora si no te importa debo irme al trabajo, mi actor favorito esta esperándome, tendremos una charla muy interesante hoy. -se despidió de el usando un tono sugerente al decir que platicaría con Terry para darle celos, total dos pueden jugar a darse celos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así maldita zorra, tu eres mía y no serás de nadie mas ni siquiera de ese idiota Grandchester– Sam hervía de celos exactamente como esperaba Allyson no porque aun la amara sino porque el rechazo de ella estaba destrozando su ego masculino.

.

.

Aparentemente escandalizados por la vergonzosa noticia que involucraba a su hijo en un lio de faldas, Edwin y Olivia Mitchell partieron a Chicago inmediatamente después de recibir una cita enviada de parte de George a representación de la tía Elroy para definir el futuro de los jóvenes amantes, su adorable hijo Samuel también fue con ellos, estaba impaciente por ver a Eliza, el detestable chico presentó a Allyson como su "hermosa y flamante novia" en una cena del día de gracias e inmediatamente ellos se opusieron, lejos de verla como nuera para ellos Ally era "una chica de dudosa procedencia y reputación" por decirlo así una huérfana y una mujerzuela sin embargo cuando cada día iba quedándoles menos dinero vieron esa relación como una oportunidad para salvarse de una cada vez mas cercana y segura bancarrota. Los señores aplaudieron el accionar de su vástago en especial Edwin quien argumentaba que por su condición de hombre Sam podía tener cuanta mujer quisiera, por su lado Olivia estaba más que feliz con ese rompimiento, agradecía infinitamente que Eliza Leagan halla aparecido en la vida de su hijo, además afirmaba que esa chica "poca cosa " no era la unica que los salvaría de la quiebra

-Una Andley es mas conveniente que esa Johansson que se las da de santa. -decia la señora desacreditando a la pobrecita Allyson por enésima vez, ella sabia perfecto que Ally no era hija biológica de los Johansson por eso la rechazaba, afirmaba sin pruebas que la joven poseedora de belleza sudamericana y exótica tenia amoríos con todos los hombres de la gran manzana, rumor que Giselle se encargó en esparcir y que obviamente Sam creía.

Durante el viaje a la ciudad de los vientos, el aludido contaba las horas para ver a su amante y ahora futura esposa, Eliza tenia todo lo que el buscaba en una chica; los dos eran frívolos, poco o nada les importaban los desamparados o la gente pobre, disfrutaban derrochando dinero a montones, como también compartían el gusto por las fiestas sociales, detestaban a los animales ya sean salvajes o domésticos, además era placentero para ellos esparcir rumores malintencionados por doquier y ninguno de los dos creía en eso de esperar al matrimonio para recien hacer el amor. En cambio para el muchacho, Allyson Giselle Johansson era sinónimo de aburrimiento hasta morir: a ella si que le importaba la gente sin recursos, las fiestas de la alta sociedad le parecían una convención de hipócritas, odiaba los chismes de la prensa, le gustaban los animales, prefería los pequeños detalles como chocolates o un ramillete de flores a joyas y demas accesorios costosos, por la educación recibida de la pareja que la crio -sobre todo su padre- creía que lo correcto era esperar hasta el matrimonio para recién tener relaciones lo cual a el se le hacia retrogrado.

Los Mitchell fueron recibidos en la mansión Andley bajo la recelosa mirada de la tía Elroy, la señora estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Samuel y hasta lo había mandado a investigar aunque ya estaba enterada de la relación que mantuvo con la hija de sus socios comerciales, los Johansson, lo sentía mucho por la joven -a la que solo conocía gracias a Joseph- pero el honor de su familia estaba en juego. Mientras los señores Mitchell y la tia Elroy hablaban de los términos matrimoniales, Sam se escabulló por la casa para encontrarse con su futura esposa Eliza…

-Así que tu noviecita ya sabe de nosotros – comentó entre carcajadas la pelirroja -Cuanto me alegro, me habría gustado verla llorando por ti con su cara de estúpida. -ambos se divertían con el dolor de la castaña,

-Si que te perdiste la diversión querida – dijo el entretenido para luego añadir -Se lo tiene bien merecido, a ver si con eso se le quita lo zorra.

-Las huérfanas no cambian nunca, Sammy, y lo sabré yo que debo soportar a esa hija de Pony día y noche. -sostuvo Eliza diciendo aquello ultimo con fastidio -Esa es igual o peor que tu ex novia. -Samuel no dudó en darle la razón

-Estás en lo cierto, tu prima, la tal Candy, me recuerda mucho a Allyson -Samuel llegó a conocer a Candy de lejos, no sabia que era huérfana hasta que Eliza se lo contó. -Sabes, mejor no hablemos más de ella , hablemos de nosotros.-le dijo seductor y una vez más dejaron salir sus más bajos instintos

.

.

Era la hora del descanso en el hospital santa Juana y como de costumbre Annie y Candy solían almorzar juntas, ese día sin embargo fue muy diferente y lleno de sorpresas, la pelinegra no daba crédito a lo que veía, Stear estaba con vida, era algo que debía decirle a todos, en especial a Archie. Candy le comentó que efectivamente Stear estaba vivo, por fortuna las enfermeras del frente lograron salvar su vida llevándolo de hospital en hospital para ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, para aquel entonces el Cornwell mayor recordaba quien era, a su familia y amigos por lo cual pudo reconocer a la rubia y a la tímida, no paraba de preguntar por Archie y Patty, en especial por Patty a quien llamaba en sueños, la pecosa le decía que estaban bien y se alegrarían mucho al verlo. Candy le pidió a Annie guardar el secreto pues así se lo había pedido el inventor, se propuso reunirse con su familia totalmente recuperado, no antes.

-Acaso tienes idea de lo que me pides Candy? – cuestionó Annie indignada, Archie era su novio y no podía ocultarle que su hermano mayor estaba vivo, de hacerlo tendría muchos problemas. -No puedo ocultarle esta información tan delicada a Archie. Es su hermano.

-Ya sé que son hermanos pero piensa esto Annie, Archie no me creería y el resto de la familia tampoco. -argumentó la pecas, la tímida sabía que su amiga estaba en lo cierto.

-Van a pensar que estás prestándote a las artimañas de Eliza y Neal – dijo ella dándole la razón, conocía de lo más bien a los Leagan y sabían que podrían usar este secreto a su antojo para mortificar a la señora Elroy -La tía abuela tiene suficientes dolores de cabeza por ellos.

-Lo sé y es exactamente por ella que lo hago, el doctor ya lo dijo muy claro, otra fuerte impresión le ocasionaría un infarto. -recordó la rubia, puede que la señora sea demasiado estricta pero no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

-Comprendo, pero yo creo que a Archie le alegrará saber que Stear esta vivo, fue el más afectado con su partida.-intentó persuadir a su amiga de nueva cuenta y de cierto modo lo logró.

-Eso tenlo por seguro pero quiero que lo sepa por sus propios ojos, de lo contrario no me creerá. -fue la promesa que le hizo a Annie y al mismo tiempo reafirmó su postura.

-Y a mi todo esto me va a traer problemas con el – la tímida seguía intranquila ante la idea de perder a su amado Archie, por suerte Candy la calmó

-Descuida Annie no vamos a esconder a Stear eternamente, le diremos a todos que esta vivo muy pronto.

-Lo prometes Candy? -le dijo ella llena de ilusiones

-Claro que si Annie, eres mi amiga y no quiero hacer tambalear tu relación con Archie. -ante aquello las amigas-hermanas se dieron un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Candy, también tendremos que guardar el secreto ante Patty? -quiso saber ella obteniendo como respuesta.

-Me temo que si, ella todavía no consigue olvidarlo y tomaría una noticia de esta magnitud como una broma cruel.

-Es verdad, Patty fue la más afectada con la desaparición de Stear, creo que debemos hacer lo mismo que Archie. -sostuvo ella haciendo referencia al hecho de que tanto Patty como Archie comprobaran la verdad por ellos mismos y no por terceros. Para cuando Stear despertó se les quitó el apetito y los amigos recordaban los felices días escolares así como los divertidos y al mismo tiempo riesgosos inventos del tierno inventor.

.

.

Después de una emotiva platica con Allyson los ensayos se reanudaron, Karen fue testigo de la cercanía existente entre la castaña y su amigo aunque a decir verdad ya todos en la compañía rumoreaban que entre ambos había un romance pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo a Terry, a excepción de ella obviamente…

-Vaya Terruce por lo que veo te llevas muy bien con la chica nueva. -dijo la chica con tono sugerente como quien busca información, había notado la cercanía de su amigo y la chica de origen sudamericano.

-¿Quién, Ally? – preguntó el bombón relajado ignorando las intenciones de Karen -Pues si, es bastante agradable, somos muy buenos amigos.

-Pero cuanta familiaridad, hasta la llamaste Ally – Karen nada tonta no se tragó el cuento de la amistad entre ambos, Terry podría ser todo menos idiota y de inmediato se dio cuenta de a donde quería llegar la chica

-Bueno, se llama Allyson, Allyson Johansson, pero le digo Ally y ella me dice Terry de cariño y como ya te dije somos muy buenos amigos.-recalcó.

-Si claro, amigos. -otra vez empleó ese tono insinuante, resultaba incomodo para Terry -

Que insinúas Karen? -preguntó el con la poca paciencia que estaba quedándole.

-No insinúo nada solo compruebo por mi misma lo que todos aquí dicen – dijo la mujer haciendo referencia a lo que ya de por sí todo el mundo, hasta Robert sabían.

-A poco no lo sabias, Allyson está enamorada de ti. -dijo finalmente, claro que lo sabía pero esperaba que ella misma se lo dijera.

 ** _Continuará …_**

 _Las conversaciones de castaños continúan, esta vez es el turno de Karen y Allyson ; ella igual que todos en el grupo saben que la joven de origen sudamericano esta enamorada del actor estrella. ¿Seguirá ocultando **Evidencias**? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo._

* * *

 _Nenas hermosas ¿Me escuchan? ¿Me oyen? ¡NUEVO SUMMARY Y PORTADA! 😂😂😂😂😂😂 jajajaja hice el Thalía Challenge por un momento 😂😂😂😂😂 Bien, como les decía la historia tiene un nuevo y más largo resumen, asimismo la portada ha cambiado gracias a la magia de Text Effect y Pics Art, espero les guste. Lo mismo para LMBH y MPDA._

 _*Estrofas del tema Ya te olvidé ; Yo luché contra el amor que tenia y se fue y ahora ya te olvide y "te fingiste exactamente enamorado y aunque nunca me has amado yo lo sé" esta canción ha sido interpretada por varios artistas de géneros como salsa o balada, a mi personalmente me gusta más en la voz de la genial Rocío Durcal que en gloria esté y Yuridia._

 _Nuevamente gracias un millón de gracias a quienes siguen esta historia._


	8. Capitulo 7 Evidencias

Antes de comenzar este episodio enfatizaré lo siguiente.

Primero, **_este relato aunque hasta ahora no lo parece es un Terryfic, el personaje de Allyson Johansson viene a ser un puente entre Candy y Terry, su pareja sentimental como vengo diciendo desde el capitulo uno es Albert. Ella aparece desde el primer episodio y_** es una de las estrellas femeninas de la historia.

Segundo; como ya dije en las notas del capitulo cinco Platica a corazón abierto, **_esta historia tiene un argumento bastante extenso y complejo , sé que muchas están esperando que Candy y Terry se reencuentren de una buena vez como suele suceder en otras historias pero siento decirles que todavía ese reencuentro no va a darse sino hasta el capitulo 15_** con el cual termina la primera etapa del relato, es decir la etapa en la cual estamos.

Tercero; **_mi intención con esta historia no es que Terry vaya a buscar a Candy de inmediato como muchas están esperando, lo que pretendo con Por Amor es hacer lo que Mizuki no ha hecho a raíz del accidente de Susana y la separación: ; crear un personaje que sirviera de apoyo a Terry en ese entonces y a su vez hiciera posible su reencuentro con Candy,_** es decir, un cupido. Allyson no está en la historia por las puras **_ya que su misión es exactamente posibilitar ese reencuentro sacrificando de esta manera el gran amor que siente por el,_** he ahí el motivo del nombre del fic; Por Amor.

No quería extenderme con esto pero es importantísimo entender el papel de Allyson Johansson en el relato y sobre el tema central de esta historia; el amor platónico. Si pudieran leer el texto desde el primer capitulo se los agradecería infinitamente. Ahora si, vamos con el capitulo.

 ** _Capitulo 7. Evidencias._**

Después de una emotiva platica con Allyson *los ensayos se reanudaron, Karen fue testigo de la cercanía existente entre la castaña y su amigo aunque a decir verdad ya todos en la compañía rumoreaban que entre ambos había un romance pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo a Terry, a excepción de ella obviamente…

-Vaya Terruce por lo que veo te llevas muy bien con la chica nueva. -dijo la chica con tono sugerente como quien busca información, había notado la cercanía de su amigo y la chica de origen sudamericano.

-¿Quién, Ally? – preguntó el bombón relajado ignorando las intenciones de Karen -Pues si, es bastante agradable, somos muy buenos amigos.

-Pero cuanta familiaridad, hasta la llamaste Ally – Karen nada tonta no se tragó el cuento de la amistad entre ambos, Terry podría ser todo menos idiota y de inmediato se dio cuenta de a donde quería llegar la chica

-Bueno, se llama Allyson, Allyson Johansson, pero le digo Ally y ella me dice Terry de cariño y como ya te dije somos muy buenos amigos.-recalcó.

-Si claro, amigos. -otra vez empleó ese tono insinuante, resultaba incomodo para Terry.

-Que insinúas Karen? -preguntó el con la poca paciencia que estaba quedándole.

-No insinúo nada solo compruebo por mi misma lo que todos aquí dicen – dijo la mujer haciendo referencia a lo que ya de por sí todo el mundo, hasta Robert sabían -A poco no lo sabias, Allyson está enamorada de ti. -dijo finalmente, claro que lo sabía pero esperaba que ella misma se lo dijera.

-Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Karen, ella no está enamorada de mi solo es amable y amistosa conmigo. –enfatizó con un movimiento de cabeza negativo -Además el fin de semana pasado su ex novio le rompió el corazón. -Fue la explicación del actor no obstante a Karen le pareció una excusa

-Eso no impide que tenga algún interés en ti lo cual es muy evidente sino no se te quedaría viendo en los ensayos ni estaría contigo todo el tiempo -por si fuera poco Karen seguía haciendo leña al fuego.

-Ally no es la única que me ve en los ensayos grupales, Meredith también lo hace y eso no significa que esté enamorada de mi. -Sostuvo Terry más incomodo de lo que ya estaba, Karen estaba exasperándolo -Y no estamos juntos todo el tiempo, solo en los descansos.-aclaró iniciando un largo debate.

-Meredith es muy abuelita como para fijarse en ti, a parte está casada. – Fue la contestación de la castaña ojiazul - Y querido, me consta que esa chica y tu no solo están juntos en los descansos, los he visto platicar antes y después de los ensayos ¡Hasta salen de aquí juntos! -insinuó de nueva cuenta.

-Tu lo has dicho, platicamos pero nada más, le pagan por eso, es mi consejera. – refutó el hermoso actor, se suponía que ya tendrían que están ensayando sin embargo. - A parte no salimos, solo la llevo a su casa cuando ella me lo pide. -Se la pasaron hablando de Allyson, quien por cierto estaba enfocada en sus diseños.

-Ósea siempre, esa es clara señal de que está enamorada de ti. -Estaba claro que Karen no descansaría hasta conseguir que su amigo se diera cuenta de la realidad, por eso hacía hincapié respecto a la Johansson.

\- Pero que insistente eres mujer, ya te dije que eso es imposible! -exclamó Terry exasperado, su paciencia tenía un limite y Karen ya lo había superado.

-Bueno, sigue negándolo si quieres pero no vas a negar que desde su llegada aquí estás de mejor humor. -Insistió ella sin importarle el enfado de su compañero de tablas -Cualquiera pensaría que Allyson te gusta. -Ante aquel comentario Terry hizo una mueca de fastidio, sus lagunas ojiazules brillaban de cólera y sus manos formaron puños.

-Karen, Terry, se puede saber que está pasando?! -cuestionó Robert, quien fue testigo de la discusión entre sus actores estrellas. - Exijo que estén bien concentrados en sus papeles, en especial tu Terry, recuerda que debes reivindicarte con el publico. -lo regañó poniendo especial énfasis en su situación anterior

-Lo siento mucho Robert pero Karen no deja de decir tonterías. -alcanzó a decir Terry en su defensa.

-Que Allyson esté enamorada de ti y que a ti te guste ella no es ninguna tontería. -Karen no sé quedó callada lo cual empeoró la situación pues ambos recibieron la reprimenda de su vida

-¡Basta los dos! No metan a mi sobrina en sus discusiones y mejor concéntrense en sus personajes, están arruinando el ensayo. -Con aquel duro pero necesario trato de Robert, ambos se enfrascaron en sus personajes dejando el tema de Allyson atrás al menos hasta el fin de la jornada.

-Y bien, vas a seguir negando que Allyson está enamorada de ti? -volvió a decir

-Por ultima vez, ya te dije que solo es amable. - -Terry rodeó los ojos cansado de lo mismo - y si así fuera no podría culparla es decir mírame soy irresistible. -añadió haciendo gala de su arrogancia.

-Irresistiblemente arrogante. – manifestó con diversión para matizar el ambiente después de la tensión anterior.

-Y tu una insistente, por tu culpa casi arruinamos el ensayo. -le recordó.

-Tu también tienes algo de responsabilidad al negar que Allyson te ama. – dijo en su defensa a la vez que retomaba el tema inicial

-Aquí entre nos ya sabía de sus sentimientos por mi. -confesó finalmente para sorpresa de la actriz - Lo supe desde que la conocí y lo comprobé cuando me encontró en medio de una borrachera.

-Entonces porque lo niegas? – quiso saber Karen, seguia creyendo que Terry negaba lo evidente

-No niego nada, solo espero que ella me lo diga en cualquier momento. – fue la sencilla explicación de Terry y no mentía, realmente esperaba que Allyson arrojara el peso de su corazón frente a el tal como hizo con ella sin embargo no quería presionarla. -Cuando eso pase le diré que a quien amo es Candy.

-Pobrecilla, le romperás el corazón como lo hizo su ex novio. – A partir de aquel momento Karen ya entendía mejor la situación, además también alcanzó a leer el periódico del fin de semana por lo cual se sintió mal por la futura diseñadora de modas

-Si pero al menos yo nunca la engañaría con una sucia tramposa. – empleó aquella frase de antaño para referencia a cierta pelirroja causante de todas sus penas con Candy

-Ajá! La defendiste, otra señal de que ella te gusta, lo sabia! -dijo ella creyendo que había triunfado esta vez pero Terry rompió su burbuja

-Jajaja, la defiendo porque es mi amiga y su ex novio es un poco hombre que no supo valorarla. – comentó con un tono de desprecio al hablar de Samuel, le parecía el mas ruin de todos los seres, Karen concordaba con el -No te negaré que me parece guapa, agradable, interesante, cualquier chico se sentiria halagado de traerla de su brazo, hasta yo. -agregó reconociendo que en realidad si le gustaba tal y como decían en el grupo.

-Saldrías con ella…en una cita? – cuestionó otra vez a lo que el le contestó

\- Tal vez, pero la realidad es que no he podido olvidar a Candy y por más que Ally me guste, no la veo como mi novia o mi esposa ni la madre de mis hijos. -Karen sabía que Terry era firme en sus convicciones por lo cual dejo de insistir con el tema de Allyson pues de hacerlo se ganaría problemas con el y perdería su amistad.

.

.

Una vez fuera del teatro, Terry marchó a la residencia de Susana pues pese a estar enfadado con ella aún por decir que Candy murió cuando en realidad no era así, tenia un deber con la rubia ex actriz y no podía huir aunque quisiera.

-Perdón, llegué tarde se complicaron los ensayos . – se disculpó con su devota prometida ni bien entró

-No importa Terry, el punto es que estás aquí. -dijo Susy con su típica voz de no mato ni a una mosca, quiso abrazarlo sin embargo el joven la rechazó

\- No me toques. -dijo a la defensiva antes de que lograra abrazarlo

-Pero Terry… -Susy no comprendía o mas bien creía no comprender el motivo por el cual su prometido rechazaba sus muestras de afecto

-No creas que he olvidado la burrada que dijiste sobre Candy. – espetó y obviamente la rubia se hizo la loca.

-No dije nada más que la verdad, Candy está muerta. -volvió a decir provocando que a su prometido le hirviera la sangre.

-No te creo, se que estás mintiendo, la carta que me enviaron dice otra cosa muy diferente, -Terry ya había conseguido leer la misiva enviada por Albert por eso sabía que Susy mentía, la chica había manipulado el contenido a su antojo -Yo sé que Candy está viva como también sé que la leíste. -decía aquello mostrándole la carta y efectivamente estaba abierta.

-No es cierto, yo jamás he leído tu correspondencia, - otra vez mintió así como de nueva cuenta se escudó en el derecho que le daba ser su prometida -Y de hacerlo tengo todo el derecho porque voy a ser tu esposa.

-Eso está por verse todavía no hemos puesto fecha nuestra supuesta boda. – aquello fue suficiente para hacer que Susana pise tierra, sumando el hecho de que Terry le recordó la dimensión de su asunto - además te reitero que el compromiso que tenemos es solo moral.

-No tienes que recordármelo, pero puede cambiar si tan solo te propusieras olvidar a Candy. – dijo ella al borde la desesperación, se acercó a el para intentar abrazarlo o besarlo pero Terry se zafó.

-Jajaja eso jamás pasará, se lo dije a Allyson y te lo repito a ti, Candy es a la unica que he amado y amaré toda la vida. -dijo tajante mientras se disponía a retirarse del lugar, estaba muy cansado y de ningún modo pasaría la noche en esa casa de brujas -Buenas noches Susy.-se despidió de ella antes de que pudiera verla explotar y hacer berrinche, optó por dejar que su madre soportara sus desplantes.

.

.

En la mansión de los Andley, Albert seguía esperando que llegara alguna carta de Terry en respuesta a la que mandó hace poco

. -Todavía no llegan respuestas de Terry. -dijo el rubio algo desconcertado -Quizá no recibió la carta y como dice Candy estará entretenido con esa chica, -llegó a pensar aunque sabia que aquello estaba ajeno a la realidad tal y como se lo dijo George.

-Yo creo que si la recibió pero seguramente estará ocupado ensayando para la gira que tiene pendiente y tal vez por eso no responde. – señaló el siempre efectivo asistente, el rubio le había pedido mantenerse al tanto de la vida del actor -Además le recuerdo que el señor Grandchester no tiene nada que ver con la señorita Johansson, está comprometido con la señorita Marlowe, -recalcó.

-No puedo dejar de preocuparme por Terry y su situación con esa mujer, me siento muy mal por el. -Albert se puso a pensar en lo miserable que viene a ser estar al lado de alguien únicamente por obligación -Por mas moral que fuera su compromiso es totalmente infeliz, se nota que esa joven no tiene ni la mas mínima pisca de amor propio, hasta podría jurar que esconde su correspondencia, -no tuvo reparo en arremeter contra Susana, bien merecido se lo tenía, aquello ultimo fue más una certeza gigante que una suposición.

-Tal vez ese sea el caso señor William. – afirmó el asistente para luego dar una sugerencia -Si me lo permite le sugiero escribirle otra vez, puede que ahora si reciba su mensaje. -Albert estaba muy de acuerdo con esa moción y accedió.

-Buena idea George, también consideré eso. –Para el rubio era muy satisfactorio contar con el apoyo de Villers dado que coincidían en muchos planes - Solo no debemos decirle a Candy -Fue la condición del patriarca a su asistente y más confiable amigo quien aceptó sin chistar, ninguno de los dos se percató de que la pequeña enfermera ya había regresado de su centro de labores.

-No me pueden decir que…? – cuestionó la pecosa haciendo su ingreso al despacho de su padre adoptivo para sorpresa de ambos.

-Candy! Emm…no podemos dejar de decirte que eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al rubio quien titubeaba, nunca lo había oído de esa forma no era normal en Albert como tampoco lo era verlo tan nervioso, como si escondiera algo

-No soy tonta Albert, sé perfectamente que están hablando de Terry y también sé que le escribiste. – Candy llegó a escuchar la conversación aunque al principio fue al sitio para saludarlo. supo de inmediato que le estaban tomando el pelo

-Perdóname pequeña pero Terry está en el derecho a saber de ti, como estás, que estás haciendo. –Dijo Albert sincero, no le gustaba tener secretos para Candy, sabia que la había decepcionado

-Prometiste no escribirle Albert, el está con Susana. -recalco ella, realmente esperaba que el patriarca cumpliera con su palabra.

-Eso no impide que se mantengan contactados aunque sea por carta. -expresó una vez más su deseo de ver a su pequeña con su castaño amigo como siempre debió ser , Candy lo miraba sin decir nada -Te conozco perfecto, pequeña y aunque trates de negarlo sé que te mueres por saber de Terry. – la rubia asintió negativamente.

-Para eso tengo los periódicos. -dijo excusándose

-No es lo mismo, haz el intento de escribirle, no pierdes absolutamente nada. -fue la sugerencia que le dio, Candy tenía dudas al respecto por fortuna Albert estaba ahí para disiparlas -Si te responde es porque aun te ama tanto como tu.

-Y si no me contesta? A lo mejor esa mujer lo tiene encandilado – dijo la ojiverde dejando entre ver sus celos hacia una chica que ni siquiera conocía, se sentía un tanto tonta al respecto -Además tiene un compromiso con Susana. -Otra vez sacó aquel tema a relucir .

-Olvídate de Susana y de esa chica del diario, Terry no las ama a ninguna de las dos. -repitió el rubio, ciertamente comenzaba a hartarse de la terquedad de su pequeña -Estoy seguro que le dará mucho gusto saber de ti. -Aquello fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a la pecosa

-Bueno, no te prometo nada pero lo intentaré - Sus esmeraldas brillaron como nunca al decir todo eso -Total quiero volver a ver su letra, -reconoció al fin dejando muy satisfecho a Albert pues al fin dejó de negar sus sentimientos por Terry pese a la distancia -

Solo su letra o al dueño de ella? -comentó el patriarca a son de broma

-Ay Albert que cosas dices, me avergüenzas delante de George. -Candy se ruborizó, poco después se despidió de ambos quienes reían a sus expensas -Buenas noches Albert, buenas noches George.

-Buenas noches pequeña descansa. -alcanzó a decir Albert con una sonrisa tierna, George también se despidió de la muchacha con su expresión solemne una vez terminadas las bromas.

-Hasta mañana señorita Candy, sueñe bien.

Ambos vieron como la pequeña de los Andley se iba a su recamara emocionalmente mejor que los otros dias anteriores, agradecían al cielo el hecho de que estuviera con ellos, su familia, sana y salva y no en el campo de batalla como algunas de sus colegas en otros estados, también agradecían que ya no siguiera ocultando su amor por Terry o al menos ante ellos dos.

-Me alegra que convenciera a la señorita Candy de escribirle al joven Terry y que le dijera que no tiene nada con la señorita Johansson. -manifestó Villers sin dejar su tono formal y solemne

-Era necesario George, no sé porque pero algo me dice que esa mujer será de gran ayuda para Candy y Terry. – A diferencia de Candy, Albert no le guardaba rencor a la Johansson, resultaba infundado despreciar a alguien sin conocerlo siquiera, consideraba que su repentina aparición en la vida de ambos era beneficiosa , -Es como si esa chica Allyson fuera el milagro que ellos esperaban. – Albert sintió una inexplicable sensación de felicidad al pronunciar aquel nombre, como si hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela y francamente esa era la situación, ni Allyson ni el dulce rubio sabían que estarían destinados a conocerse, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

.

Al dia siguiente, Allyson llegó a la compañía antes que el resto de actores al igual que la amable señora Meredith Philips, se trataba de una mujer mas o menos de avanzada edad encargada del área de vestuario, ella y Ally se llevaban perfectamente y cuando el elenco ensayaba trabajaban juntas, Meredith elaboraba los vestuarios y Ally los diseñaba conforme a la época de cada representación. La señora vio llegar a su "Allyselle" como le decía de cariño con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos dias señora Meredith. -saludó la joven quien conocía a la mujer desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hola Allyson, como has estado preciosa. – fue el cálido recibimiento de la costurera, siempre la trataba como una verdadera madre a diferencia de Giselle

-De maravilla, desde que volví aquí mi vida ha cambiado. -afirmó ella sonriente dejando escapar un suspiro, de esos que se nos escapa cuando estamos enamorados.

-Desde que regresaste aquí o desde que conociste a Terry? -Podía ser un poco vieja pero no era ninguna tonta, sabia que "su niña" estaba enamorada

-Señora Meredith usted también se presta a esos rumores? -fingió indignación sin embargo sabia que la que fuera su niñera estaba enterada de lo que sentía por el actor.

-No son rumores mi niña, es la verdad, te conozco desde que llegaste a la casa de los Johansson y sé la carita que pones cuando te enamoras. -la actual costurera conocía todos y cada uno de los gestos de Allyson, sabia cuando estaba feliz, triste e incluso cuando necesitaba estar sola, en ese momento ella tenía la misma sonrisa amplia y los ojos iluminados como cuando era novia de Samuel.

-Señora Meredith yo…no sé que decir. -dijo algo ruborizada

-No necesitas darme explicaciones, es lo que sientes, estás enamorada de Terry. -le dijo con la ternura de una madre hacia su hijo. -Por cierto, aun no ha llegado, me harías el favor de llevar su vestuario a su camerino. -fue la petición que hizo la mujer haciéndole entrega del reconstruido traje de Romeo, Ally aceptó con gusto

-Por supuesto que si señora. -recibió la vestimenta sujetando el colgador en el que se encontraba, se dirigió hacia el camerino de Terry para cumplir con su tarea no sin antes cuestionar -De casualidad sabrá cual es la flor favorita de Terry? -¡Porque demonios pregunté eso! Dijo para si misma, estaba deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

-Umm…que yo sepa le gustan los narcisos ¿Por qué la pregunta, cariño? -quiso saber Meredith.

-Por nada en realidad, solo curiosidad. – Expresó Ally ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones aunque la señora ya imaginaba cuales eran -Ahora vuelvo y le llevo el traje. -le devolvió el vestuario y se fue veloz a la floristería mas cercana para comprar las flores en cuestión.

-Ay, no has cambiado para nada Allyselle, sigues siendo la misma pequeña traviesa a la que cuidé. – Anteriormente Meredith trabajó como niñera para la casa Johansson, le pareció muy sospechoso que Giselle tuviera en brazos a una pequeña ya que sabía que no podía tener hijos, la mujer fue despedida tras decirle a Joseph la verdad respecto a Allyson y desde aquel entonces trabaja en el grupo.

.

.

Ally volvió de la floristería con un pequeño pero aun así hermoso ramillete de narcisos, agradecía al cielo que estuvieran de temporada porque de lo contrario hubiera batallado para encontrarlos, entró al camerino de Terry con su traje y las florecillas en mano para cumplir con la encargo de la señora Meredith, dejó los narcisos en un florero lleno de refrescante agua, colgó la vestimenta en cuestión en el armario e inmediatamente se retiró del lugar no sin antes dejar una nota escrita con su puño y letra junto a las flores. Para cuando salió del camerino se llevo la sorpresa de su vida pues…

-Hola, tu eres Allysson cierto? la consejera de Terry. -Se encontró con Karen, la chica había seguido todos sus movimientos, se acercó a ella para interrogarla respecto a su amigo y francamente quería conocerla más.

-Lo soy y tu debes ser Karen Klais, la actriz estrella de este sitio. -dijo aquello ultimo con algo de indiferencia, sabía que Susana y ella rivalizaban eso era suficiente para desconfiar de ella.

-Vaya, por lo que veo has oído hablar de mi.- Desde luego Karen no se dejó amedrentar y le contestó con la mismo grado de recelo

-Si, sé que reemplazaste a Susana en el estreno de esta obra. -la tensión entre ellas era tal que cualquiera que las viera diría que terminarían peleándose en cualquier momento.

-Así es y para tu interés, soy mejor Julieta que ese tronco. – sostuvo la actriz con algo de altivez descalificando a la peli lacia una vez más, Allyson hizo una mueca de fastidio al oír como Karen se atrevía a subestimar a Susana, la había visto actuar en los ensayos generales y reconocía que era muy talentosa no obstante consideraba que Susana le ponía mucho mas sentimiento a los personajes* -Yo también sé mucho de ti, querida. -señaló aumentando la tensión del ambiente

-¿Como que...? -preguntó arqueando una ceja incrédula, mucha gente de la alta sociedad afirmaba conocerla igual que la actriz y eso no podía soportarlo.

-Pues... Sé que eres la hija adoptiva de Joseph y Giselle Johansson, nuestra costurera fue tu nana, tu tio es nuestro director, vives en Florida igual que yo y... -Aquella era información hasta cierto grado privada, especialmente su adopción, no tenía ni la más remota idea de como la obtuvo -También sé que Terry Grandchester te mueve el piso. -reafirmó lo que resultaba ser un secreto a voces con una sonrisa picara aligerando la atmosfera de la conversación.

-¡¿Que?! Por supuesto que no. – fingió incomodidad, estaba sudando frio como cuando una persona es descubierta haciendo travesuras - Terry y yo tan solo somos buenos amigos. -

-Jajaja eso no te lo crees ni tu, cariño. -Karen como era de esperarse no le creyó absolutamente nada -Mientras más lo niegues, mas se te nota, te gusta Terry. -Fue el alegre y acertado comentario de Karen, la joven de origen latinoamericano se moría de la vergüenza al verse descubierta, deseaba ser tragada por la tierra.

-Bueno, si, lo reconozco lo amo pero... -No le quedó de otra que aceptar su amor por el castaño aunque ciertamente se le notaba por los poros -¿Como lo supiste? -quiso saber, los poderes psíquicos de Karen la asustaban de cierta forma como a todos.

-Muy simple, tus ojos se iluminan cuando dices su nombre, hoy te vi entrar a su camerino con su vestuario y un ramo de narcisos amarillos con una pequeña nota que decia "Con amor tu amiga que más te quiere, Ally"

-Bueno yo...si entré allí fue para hacerle un favor a la señora Meredith, no para otra cosa. – aclaró seria, aun seguía algo dubitativa -Y como rayos sabes de la nota si ni siquiera estuviste cuando la escribí. -Aquello sonó más como una exigencia que como una pregunta, no lograba entender como sabía del pequeño mensaje

-No estuve cuando la escribiste pero si te vi entrar al camerino de Terry con las flores. – sostuvo la actriz resuelta, ya la tensión habia disminuido casi totalmente por lo cual comenzaron a platicar con más confianza. -Cuando llegué noté que la puerta estaba abierta, pensé que ya había llegado aunque es muy difícil considerando lo dormilón que es. -Ante ese ultimo ambas se rieron a mandíbula batiente en especial la actriz quien conocía perfecto a Terry muy por el contrario de Allyson, pese a ser su amiga desde el pasado domingo ignoraba muchos detalles suyos. -Te seguí con la mirada y supuse que tardarías en salir por estar concentrada en la nota. -fue la respuesta de Karen ante la interrogante de Ally, agradecía mucho el hecho de haber sido captada solo por ella, si su amado amigo hubiera estado ahí no habría sabido que decirle.

-Eso explica por que nos encontramos, felizmente Terry no me vio, no quiero ni imaginar su reacción cuando sepa que estuve en su camerino. -Pese a no dejarse de nadie debía admitir que le daba miedo los rudos modos de su amigo ante quien osaba invadir su territorio. -Me meteré en serios problemas.

-Jajaja lo dices como si Terry fuera cruel y sin alma, tiene un mal carácter muchas veces pero no es un monstruo, te lo aseguro. – le dio palmaditas en la espalda reconfortándola, ella decía la verdad, pese a su fuerte temperamento, nuestro bombón era la persona más cariñosa del planeta, solo que no lo demostraba ante cualquiera, ellas dos eran de las pocas personas en gozar de ese privilegio. -De todos modos no le diré nada aunque se va a dar cuenta que estuviste en su camerino por el mensaje que dejaste.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Karen, había olvidado por completo que es muy observador… - Ciertamente se le escapó ese detalle insignificante para algunos pero importante para ella y todos quienes pertenecían al entorno del actor.

-Jajaja Fue un descuido propio de una mujer enamorada , es lo más natural del mundo. -En ese entonces Karen ignoraba la relación de la ojinegra con Susana hasta que ella misma se le dio a entender...

-Lo es si el chico que te gusta está comprometido con tu mejor amiga. -dijo con tristeza dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Espera un segundo ¿Estás diciéndome que Susana es tu mejor amiga? -La actriz no daba crédito a las palabras de Ally -Pero como puedes relacionarte con alguien tan despreciable como ella. -Quiso creer que se trataba de una broma pues la Johansson se ganó su simpatía.

-No hables así de Susana, ella es buena. – defendió a su amiguísima como siempre.

-Buena? Jajaja, será buena para arruinar vidas ajenas como la de Terry. – arremetió contra la ex actriz sin tapujos.

-Karen, basta! -exclamó furibunda con una mirada fulminante -De sobra sé que Susy te cae mal por obtener el protagónico pero no tienes que hablar así de ella, al menos en mi presencia. -la atmosfera tan bonita entre ambas se rompió y todo volvió a ser como hace minutos atrás.

-Uy, al parecer llegó la defensora de los pobres desvalidos, es una pena que estés de su lado aun cuando sabes que Terry no la ama. – La actriz pensaba que la Johansson era un títere de Susana, la puso al tanto de la situación ignorando que ya estaba al tanto de todo.

-No estoy de lado de nadie, simplemente le tengo mucho cariño a Susana y por eso no puedo amar a Terry, la lastimaría. -reiteró el compromiso hecho ante su padre.

-Yo diría que más bien le darías una valiosa lección, ella no puede obligar a nadie a amarla. -intentó convencerla de lo contrario sin éxito pues Ally movió la cabeza en señal de negación, nunca le jugaría chueco a su amiga.-En todo caso quien saldría lastimada eres tu al negar tus sentimientos. -Fue la reflexión que le dejó antes de recibir la primera llamada de Robert dando inicio a los ensayos, Karen no era la única en decirle aquello, su padre se lo repetía muchas veces e incluso ella era consciente de la complejidad de su determinación. Podria intentar disimular el amor que sentía por Terry o hasta negarlo pero lo cierto era que lo quería más que a ella misma y que estaba loca por el, no podía seguir ocultando evidencias.

Los ensayos comenzaron de forma oficial ni bien Terry llegó, el hermoso actor se retrasó al estar desayunando con su hermosa madre…

 ** _Evidencias (Ana Gabriel)_**

 _Cuando digo que no quiero amarte mas, es porque te amo_

 _Cuando digo que no quiero mas de ti, es por que te quiero_

 _Mas tengo miedo de entregar mi corazón_

 _Y confesar que ando toda entusiasmada_

 _Ya no puedo imaginar que va a ser de mí si te perdiera un día_

 _Veo mi paz que se desprende por doquier, que después te entrego_

 _Necesito hablar las cosas que yo sé y después me niego_

 _Y la verdad es que estoy loca ya por ti_

 _Que tengo miedo de perderte alguna vez_

 _Necesito aceptar que Dios jamás va a separarte de mi vida_

 _Es una locura el decir que no te quiero_

 _Evitar las apariencias, ocultando evidencias_

 _Mas porque seguir fingiendo si no puedo engañar mi corazón_

 _Yo sé que te amo_

 _Ya no mas mentiras si me muero de deseos_

 _Yo te quiero mas que a todo necesito de tus besos_

 _Le haces falta a mis días_

 _Mas sin ti no sé que hacer, que hacer sin ti_

 _Yo quiero que conozcas mas de mí_

 _Son mis temores los que me alejan_

 _Lo cierto es que te quiero mas que a mí_

 _Son mis temores los que me alejan_

 _Lo cierto es que te quiero mas que a mí_

Ese mismo día…Antes de dirigirse a la compañía, Allyson le hizo una visita a Susana, ambas quedaron en desayunar juntas y la señora Marlowe se mostraba un poco renuente ya que su hija le había declarado la guerra a Allyson por su "traición" sin embargo la chica le manifestó que Ally no representaba ningún peligro ya que según ella no había hecho nada por su hermoso prometido. La acabada ex actriz le hizo saber que Terry aun no la perdonaba lo ocurrido a consecuencia de la carta y en un intento desesperado le pidió interceder ante Terry para lograr su amor…

-Estas pidiéndome que te ayude a conquistar a Terry? -cuestionó alarmada y es que esa propuesta era el colmo de los colmos. – Pero como se te ocurre pensar que yo haría algo como eso.

 ** _Continuará_**...

El próximo capitulo será : ** _La mayor locura de todas._**

 ** _¡Cada vez más cerca del reencuentro_**!

 _Gracias por estar aquí, deja tu comentario en la cajita de Reviews si te gusto el capitulo. La historia está ahora en una pequeña fase de edición, la temática consiste en alargar un poco los dias de la semana de tal suerte de que sea un capitulo para Candy y otro para Ally, total este fic es de ellas aunque confieso que soy un poco antipecas y me gustaría que todo esto fuera de Ally ¡me encanta escribir sobre ella, es mi hija, yo la creé! Espero esté agradándoles y si no fuera así les aseguro que no se va a quedar con el bombón, no es mi intención como tampoco lo es sacarla de la trama, ella aparece desde el inicio hasta el final._

 _Lady._


	9. Capitulo 8: La mayor locura de todas

Notas capitulo 7 y generales

*La emotiva charla de Allyson y Terry del capitulo anterior aparece casi al final del capitulo Platica a Corazón abierto

*Allyselle es la mezcla de los dos nombres de nuestra cupido; Allyson Giselle, no le gusta mucho que se lo digan pero como Meredith es de su confianza se lo permite.

*Yo creo que Karen actúa mucho mejor que Susana o al menos no exagera en su expresión corporal como la vimos en el capitulo Exámenes para dos, es más natural y sin poses.

*Hermosas, les garantizo que nuestros rebeldes si van a reencontrarse y estarán juntitos para siempre , Ally se va a encargar de eso, estamos yendo lento pero seguro. ¡Ya falta poquito, paciencia ?!

Sobra decir que Candy Candy corresponde a sus respectivas autoras, historia sin fines de lucro solo entretenimiento.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8. La mayor locura de todas._**

Antes de dirigirse a la compañía, Allyson le hizo una visita a Susana, ambas quedaron en desayunar juntas y la señora Marlowe se mostraba un poco renuente ya que su hija le había declarado la guerra a Allyson por su "traición" sin embargo la chica le manifestó que Ally no representaba ningún peligro ya que según ella no había hecho nada por su hermoso prometido. La acabada ex actriz le hizo saber que Terry aun no la perdonaba lo ocurrido a consecuencia de la carta y en un intento desesperado le pidió interceder ante Terry para lograr su amor…

-Estas pidiéndome que te ayude a conquistar a Terry? -cuestionó alarmada y es que esa propuesta era el colmo de los colmos. – Pero como se te ocurre pensar que yo haría algo como eso.

-Ally, compréndeme, estoy desesperada, necesito que Terry me ame y se olvide de esa mujer. – suplico esperando que cayera sin embargo el resultado fue el opuesto.

– Lo siento pero no lo haré y te recuerdo que Candy es el amor verdadero de Terry así que nada podrás hacer para que la olvide. – dijo tajante, de ningún modo accedería a semejante petición

-Eres mi mejor amiga, se suponía que debes ayudarme. – le reclamó la rubia haciendo otro de sus desplantes.

– Por supuesto que soy tu mejor amiga pero no significa que esté de acuerdo con lo que me pides. -dijo ella mostrándose renuente, Susana le pidió ayuda otra vez a sabiendas de la negativa de Ally. –

Tu trabajas con Terry, eres su consejera, si hablas con el y le pides que se olvide de Candy seguro te hará caso.-Ally no daba crédito a lo que oía, Susana le estaba pidiendo aprovecharse de su trabajo cosa que no podía ni mucho menos debía hacer, tendría problemas con Terry y en especial con su tío Robert.

-Ni sueñes que haré semejante cosa, si quieres humillarte ante Terruce para recibir solo migajas de amor es tu problema, nos vemos después Susy. -reafirmó su postura dejando a Susana con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo a la compañía se le hacía tarde y seguramente Terry ya estaba ahí.

.

Anoche Candy se quedó profundamente dormida sobre el escritorio de su recamara; resulta ser que se pasó toda la noche tratando de escribirle a Terry sin éxito, solo logró hacer muchas bolas de papel producto de tantos intentos fallidos; la verdad era que nuestra señorita pecas insistía en decir que la decisión tomada aquella noche era la correcta por ello no logró redactar ni una línea. Despertó algo sobre saltada y confundida pues no recordaba como habia llegado a la cama; solo llegó a sentir que alguien la cargaba sumando al hecho de que escuchó voces femeninas y masculinas mientras era acomodada en el lecho, por fortuna su sueño pesado facilitó la tarea. Salió de la cama, bajó al comedor a tomar el desayuno (que más parecía un banquete para alimentar a toda América) y saludó a todos con un alegre Buenos dias acompañado de una radiante sonrisa, la tía abuela no estaba con ellos todavía.

-Dime Candy ya le escribiste a Terry? -Quiso saber Albert, él ya sabía que la rubia no había puesto siquiera una palabra en el papel pero quería escucharlo de sus labios

-Bueno yo…lo intenté pero por más que traté no pude… -contestó titubeante, un ligero rubor se asomó en sus mejillas. -No encontré palabras. -dijo con voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para que Albert la escuchara.

-Jajaja Me di cuenta de eso por las bolas de papel tiradas en tu alcoba. – comentó en medio de risas, resulta que había entrado a la habitación de Candy para comprobar si efectivamente estaba escribiéndole a Terry; al verla dormida llamó a Dorothy para que lo ayudara a acomodarla en la cama sin despertarla. -No te precipites pequeña, escríbele en el momento que quieras. -Si bien es cierto Albert quería que su querida hija adoptiva y su amigo se mantengan contactados al menos por carta; tampoco quería presionarla a que le escribiera, prefirió dejar que lo haga cuando se sienta lista. Archie escuchaba silenciosamente la charla y como siempre no le hizo ninguna gracia la sola mención de Terry.

-No entiendo porque Candy debe escribirle a ese aristócrata malcriado. -despotricó en su contra con el ceño fruncido; no deseaba que su prima volviera a estar involucrada con el bello actor bajo ningún concepto. -No ha hecho más que hacerla sufrir desde que lo conoció. -Arremetió contra Terry de nueva cuenta sin importar que Candy estuviera ahí; escuchando como su primo dejaba muy mal parado al amor de su vida. Annie no estaba tan de acuerdo la posición de su novio; sabia que al despotricar contra Terry estaba lastimando a Candy sumando al hecho de que consideraba que a estas alturas de la vida aquella antigua rivalidad era irracional.

-Archie cariño por favor no hables así, no sabemos que los orilló a terminar su relación.-Annie intentaba tranquilizar a su novio pero era en vano pues seguía hablando pestes de nuestro bombón }

-Que más va a ser Annie, ese idiota la engañó con otra mujer. -Según Archie la separación fue por una infidelidad de Terry con Susana Marlowe por su parte la pelinegra prefería no hablar de lo que no sabía. -Ya te olvidaste las veces que Candy lloraba por el? – Para ninguno de los presentes era agradable hablar de ello, en especial frente a la pecosa, quien escuchaba la discusión de los gatitos con ganas de desaparecer.

-No las he olvidado; pero yo creo que a lo mejor hay una razón poderosa… - replicó Annie con sensatez y además sabía que Archie estaba llevando todo demasiado lejos y en lugar de cuidar a Candy estaban desquebrajándola con un tema tan intimo como una ruptura amorosa

-Si claro como no… -Iba a seguir hablando pero Candy se paró de un brinco y sus manos se estrellaron contra la mesa.

-¡Suficiente! – exclamó visiblemente enfadada y es que sus amigos estaban tocando un tema intimo y personal para ella como lo era la separación, todos se sobresaltaron con esa reacción, Candy no solía comportarse así. -¡Primero, Terry no me engañó con ninguna mujer cuando fui a verlo a Broadway al estreno! – exclamó mirándolos a ambos en especial a Archie con una mirada de lo más reprobatoria, era necesario aclararle aquello al elegante. -¡Y segundo, por supuesto que hay una razón poderosa por la cual nos separamos, ninguno de ustedes lo sabe así que les suplico que no me hagan hablar de eso! -vociferó Candy aún muy alterada, era evidente que la herida por aquella noche nevada seguía alli y a ella le incomodaba hablar respecto a eso.

-Pero Candy… -dijo Archie queriendo replicar pero la rubia se lo impidió

-De sobra sé que quieren protegerme y se los agradezco pero lo mío con Terry nos corresponde solo a nosotros. -Todos sabían que Candy estaba en lo cierto, en una relación los terceros sobran, Annie y Archie bajaron un poco la mirada en señal de aceptación a sus palabras, para cuando las dijo la ojiverde ya estaba calmada. Una vez zanjada la discusión la tía Elroy apareció en el comedor con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que es todo este alboroto? Salgo de mi recamara y lo primero que escucho son sus gritos como si estuvieran en un mercado. -Protestó la vieja chancluda, es decir, la tía abuela quien había escuchado absolutamente todo ya que el ruido de la discusión llegó hasta su cuarto.

-Lo sentimos tía abuela, no quisimos molestarla con nuestra discusión. -Se disculparon Candy, Annie y especialmente Archie, quien era el actor intelectual por decirlo así.

-Y por que discutían si se puede saber? – cuestionó la anciana a lo que los gatitos todo nerviosos por la mirada inquisitiva de la señora respondieron

-Bueno, nosotros tratábamos de hacer recapacitar a Candy sobre… -ambos hablaban titubeando y mirándose nerviosos, no sabían que decir. -Sus lecciones de etiqueta. -Fue todo lo que se les ocurrió a pesar de saber que Candy no tomaba lecciones de esas.

-Pe…Pero yo ni siquiera tomo lecciones de etiqueta. -replicó la pecosa sobresaltada, alcanzó a ver a los gatitos con cara de "¿Es enserio?" por semejante descuido.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, hija. -Dijo la señora resuelta mientras tomaba desayuno con su familia.

-No lo sé tía abuela, soy un desastre en cuanto al protocolo se refiere. -todos se rieron ante tal verdad, incluido la señora Elroy, ella supo que Candy tenía potencial para ser una dama desde siempre pero se dejó envenenar por las maldades de los Leagan por fortuna aquello estaba cambiando. -Voy tarde para el hospital. -Dijo la pequeña rubia mirando al reloj de la mansión, como siempre dejó su platillo vacío, por suerte los Leagan no estaban allí pues acordaron desayunar con los Mitchell para conocerse mejor, sino otro hubiera sido el cantar.

-Te acompaño. – Albert se ofreció llevarla pues las oficinas Andley quedaban como quien iba al hospital

-Oh, muchas gracias Albert pero le había prometido a St… - iba a decir Stear pero recordó que debía guardar el secreto, Annie miró a su hermana -amiga como diciendo "No digas nada". -A Stephany que le ayudaría a instalarse, es una de las chicas nuevas y me ofrecí a darle un recorrido. – En realidad no había ninguna enfermera con ese nombre, pero a la pecosa no le quedó alternativa que mentir pese a que se le daba muy mal. -Nos vemos después. -Salió corriendo dejando a todos extrañados.

-Candice no necesita clases de etiqueta. – comentó la matriarca al ver como la rubia salía de la mansión. -Más bien necesita clases de puntualidad. – Todos se rieron ante la ocurrencia de la anciana, poco tiempo después Albert explicó lo ocurrido antes de su aparición y la señora estaba muy de acuerdo con la posición de Candy; las relaciones son cosa de dos.

* _Flashback*_

 _En la comodidad de su camerino renovado, nuestro bello Romeo leía detenidamente la carta enviada por Albert, no había podido hacerlo debido a que los ensayos demandaban todo su tiempo y ciertamente a Terry le convenía estar enfrascado en ellos pues así se mantenía lejos de cierta persona quien por cierto estaría en serios aprietos tras decirle que su pecosa adoración estaba en el más allá._

 _-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Susana me mintió! -Exclamó una vez terminada la lectura de la carta, nunca pensó que Susana jugaría con algo tan delicado como la muerte de una persona. -Esto no se va a quedar así, me va a escuchar. -guardó la carta en su bolsillo y salió decidido a confrontar a la acabada actriz._

 _-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, muchacho. – las sabias palabras de Ally en aquella platica hicieron eco en sus oídos -A lo mejor Candy está viva y no fue a la guerra. – Aquellas palabras le dieron muchos ánimos, la Johansson era igual de alegre y optimista que su pecosa, eso le recordaba a ella, pero aun así eran muy diferentes._

 _-Tenias razón, pequeña cupido.-dijo en sus adentros con una sonrisa en sus labios; Ally tenía algo en especial que lo hacía sentirse de mejor humor; sintió la necesidad de ir a buscarla y agradecerle pero…_

 _-Hola Terry, espero no molestarte. -no fue necesario porque ella se asomó a su camerino y lo saludó alegremente desde la entrada, no era de las chicas que entraba a un lugar sin permiso a diferencia de Susana._

 _-Jajaja que ocurrencia Ally, tu nunca me molestas. – le hizo una seña con la mano invitándola a entrar._

 _-Estamos a la par señor Romeo. – dijo en medio de risas adentrándose en el recinto; ella también era buenísima poniendo apodos; por eso y muchas cosas congeniaba con Terry. -Me da mucho gusto verte de mejor humor y creo saber la razón. – Allyson sabía que Candy era el universo entero para Terry, aquella que pese a estar lejos le daba felicidad; esa felicidad que era lo único que la Johansson deseaba para el actor desde que lo conoció y vio en sus hermosos zafiros un destello de desesperanza causada por las Marlowe._

 _-Ah si? Y cual crees que es? – Preguntó con un tono bastante coqueto y travieso mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella con dos copas de vino una para cada uno._

 _-¡Que mas va a ser, Candy, tu chica especial! – A la Johansson realmente le alegraba compartir la dicha de Terry así sea ocasionada por otra mujer y es que su amor era diferente al de Susana._

 _-Jajaja pues si, tiene mucho que ver con ella. -dijo con sus zafiros resplandecientes, no cabía de la felicidad ¡su Candy estaba vivita y andando! -El otro día que platicamos me llegó una carta con noticias suyas. -Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa._

 _-Y que decía? Imagino que son buenas noticias. -Allyson también lo hizo, había visto a Robert tomando vino infinidad de veces así que su estilo de agarrar la copa era el mismo, solo que no era tan brusca para beberlo, le gustaba hacerlo pausado para mayor disfrute._

 _-Mas o menos, dice que Candy efectivamente se enlistó en el frente como dijo Susana pero…-La mayoría de mujeres pertenecientes a su clase social se hacían de la vista gorda ante asuntos tan delicados como la guerra; preferían leer diarios de espectáculos y chismes, en cambio Ally era una chica culta y bien informada, estaba al tanto de la situación en Europa por los periódicos serios y en gran medida porque Joseph fue general del ejercito antes de casarse con Giselle, así que entendía la dimensión del asunto._

 _-Pero que? – curioseó la castaña tomando otro sorbo de su copa._

 _-En ninguna parte dice que murió, solo me piden ir a convencerla de cambiar su decisión. -Era eso precisamente lo que animaba pero al mismo atemorizaba a Terry; hubiera deseado estar en Chicago como pidió Albert y hacerla recapacitar pero los ensayos y en especial su esclavitud; perdón; compromiso con cierta rubia mentirosa se lo impedían ._

 _-Eso quiere decir que a lo mejor ya lo hizo y está viva. – concluyó Allyson resuelta; no le deseaba la muerte absolutamente a nadie ni mucho menos a quien no conocía._

 _-¡Exactamente! ¡Aun tengo esperanza de volver a verla! -Los hermosos zafiros con vetas verdes brillaron con más intensidad de la felicidad que sentía su propietario, a Ally le gustaba mucho eso. -La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, no lo olvides. – le sonrió y el correspondió al gesto_

 _-No lo haré ; fue precisamente por eso que casi voy a buscarte.-estaba muy agradecido con ella por sus tan reconfortantes palabras; bien vale la pena tener consejera; pensaba Terry para si mismo._

 _-Jaja me llamaste con el pensamiento. – dijo Ally divertida y el guapo actor asintió positivamente.; su corazón brincó de alegría cuando su amado amigo mencionó que estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla; eso le hizo pensar que era importante para Terry al menos un poquito -Yo solo vine a despedirme y a preguntarte si necesitabas algo. -Ally se preocupaba desinteresadamente por el castaño; era una persona muy importante en su vida._

 _-No te preocupes Ally , yo estoy bien; lo que si necesito es darte las gracias. -la chica miró al castaño sin entender, Terry no tenía porque agradecerle por escucharlo, total Robert le pagaba por hacerlo. -Por hacerme ver que aun tengo posibilidades con Candy. -Fue la sencilla explicación del joven actor la cual dejó a la sudamericana sin palabras pues no esperaba que sus palabras calaran tanto en su amado amigo_

 _-Oh no, no hay nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto. – iba a decir "lo hago por amor" sin embargo su conciencia habló otra vez: "ni se te ocurra decir una estupidez Johansson, le prometiste a tu papá que no te acercarías a Grandchester mas de la cuenta y eso harás". ¡Maldita fuera; ya estaba empezado a odiar a esa condenada vocecita! -Recuerda que puedo ayudarte en eso, solo si quieres claro. -la oferta de ayudarlo con la pecosa seguía en pie y así sería hasta que aceptara, lo cual por el momento no sucedería._

 _-Por ahora no es necesario, pero lo tendré en cuenta. – declinó otra vez con la diferencia de que le prometió pensar su propuesta. -Como gustes, solo déjame hacerte una recomendación. -Ally no quería inmiscuirse en la privacidad de Terry por ello le pidió permiso para recomendarle algo. -Soy todo oídos. – El castaño accedió a escuchar otra sugerencia de su amiga._

 _-Escríbele a Candy o a la persona que te mandó la carta*, tal vez con eso confirmes que está viva. -Para Ally aquella era una sugerencia bastante simple pero para el castaño..._

 _-Escribirle a Candy… Suena tentador. – ¡Resultaba ser la idea más genial del mundo! A pesar de aquello… -Pero que le digo? Y si no me responde?.-Aun tenía sus dudas; no sabía si su pecosa lo habia olvidado o probablemente no quería saber nada de él después de aquel falso reportaje._

 _-No vas a saberlo si no lo intentas, nos vemos mañana. – dijo resuelta la ojinegra para finalmente despedirse. -Y por favor no seas tan duro con Susy. -pidió, al fin y al cabo la gusana, es decir Susana era su mejor amiga y esperaba que por lo menos Terry la tratara con amabilidad pese a no amarla. Siguiendo la esplendida idea de su consejera y mejor amiga, el castaño tomó pluma y papel para escribirle una carta en respuesta a la que Albert envió._

 _*Fin del flashback*_

La epístola en cuestión llegó exitosamente a su destinatario; la oficina central de las empresas Andley, George se encargó personalmente de hacerla llegar a Albert quien estaba con Archie tratando asuntos de negocios y también de la discusión de esta mañana, el gatito seguía mostrándose renuente respecto a Terry así que el rubio dio por zanjado el tema.

-Señor William, la esperada respuesta del señor Grandchester está aquí. -Los ojos de Albert brillaron de satisfacción al recibir la carta y es que ¡¿Qué sería del rubio sin un secretario tan eficiente como George?! Lo más seguro es que estaría perdido.

-Perfecto, tal como dijiste llegaría en cuestión de tiempo. – tomó la misiva con sus manos, la dejó en su escritorio para sacar el abrecartas de su cajón - Mi pequeña se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que Terry escribió. –aseguró el magnate abriendo la carta para luego sentarse relajadamente en su silla giratoria con la pequeña carta en manos y empezó a leerla en voz alta, resultó ser una carta bastante larga, más o menos así:

 _Querido Albert_

 _Para mi también es muy grato hablar contigo así sea por carta, lamento muchísimo tardar en contestarla pero los preparativos del reinicio de la gira nacional me tienen ocupado; tu y toda tu familia están mas que invitados a ver la función, especialmente Candy, esta vez no la dejaré irse de su palco a mitad de la obra. Personalmente estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe, cumpliendo mi compromiso sin amor con Susana pero estoy bien, francamente esta situación no se la deseo a nadie; ni siquiera a los angelitos de tus sobrinos; por otro lado mi vida profesional va de maravilla, mejor que la personal._

 _Me alegra saber que mi tarzán con pecas haya recuperado su trabajo, no estaba enterado de aquella situación; ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para ponernos al corriente de muchas cosas. De lo que si estoy enterado es de que se enlistó en el frente; seguramente por su trabajo en el Santa Juana y también por mi; me siento el peor de los seres humanos de solo pensar que tal vez haya malinterpretado mi relación con la chica del diario; por favor reitérale que la adoro y que esa mujer es solo una buena amiga mía con la cual trabajo. Por desgracia Susana leyó la carta que me enviaste antes de que yo lo hiciera e incluso inventó que Candy está muerta; te agradecería mucho si pudieras confirmarme que está sana y salva._

 _Un saludo para el elegante, su tímida novia y en especial para mi atolondrada y pecosa enfermera._

 _Tu amigo_

 _Terry Grandchester_

Mas satisfecho no podía estar, con esta pequeña carta Terry le habia puesto punto y final a esos malintencionados rumores de una supuesta relación con Ally y reafirmó tajante su amor por Candy

\- Lo ve señor, le dije que el joven Terry y la señorita Johansson solo son amigos. -dijo George después de escuchar a Albert con atención.

-Eso lo supe desde el principio, la prensa inventa rumores con tal de vender. -Bien lo sabía él, ya que al presentarse en sociedad se le involucró con muchas "señoritas", además nunca ha creído en los chismes de los diarios, solía botarlos a la basura o dárselos a otra persona.

-Y también hay personas inescrupulosas que los ayudan a esparcirlos para sus ambiciosos fines. –soltó George sin pelos en la lengua para después agregar. – Estuve investigando la vida del señor Grandchester como usted me lo ordenó y descubrí que detrás de esta noticia están involucrados Stephen Crossgrove y Harry Grand; dos reporteros de New York Weekly. -Albert no se explicaba el motivo por el cual esos tipejos esparcían falsos rumores para el morbo de la gente así que ordenó mandar investigar que relación tenían con la renaciente estrella de Broadway, total era como el hermano que siempre deseó así que ni loco iba a permitir que se metieran con él.

.

.

Hablando del rey de Roma; nuestro bombón empezó su mañana con el pie derecho a diferencia de otros dias en los que tenía la desgracia, es decir el honor; de tomar desayuno con las Marlowe; pero esta vez había decidido plantarlas para visitar a ese hermoso ser que siempre seguía sus pasos y le daba todo su apoyo total desde que se reconciliaran en Escocia; su madre. No tuvo tan fácil la entrada a su casa; que también vendría a ser la suya como lo había dispuesto la actriz en su testamento ; debido a que Sheyla, una de las nuevas mucamas creyó que el joven visitante era un admirador de la señora Baker e incluso estuvo apunto de sacarlo de la residencia por fortuna Emma; la antigua nana de Terry lo reconoció y le dijo a la muy impertinente que en realidad es el hijo de la actriz causando que abriera los ojos como platos de la impresión; Terry le ordenó que aquel secreto no debía saberlo nadie, la joven mucama estuvo por objetar pero Emma la fulminó con la mirada. Poco después nuestro bombón subió a la recamara de su hermosa progenitora, pudo escuchar sus respiraciones tranquilas a la hora de dormir así que para no interrumpirla se quedó sentado junto a las cortinas de la gran ventana del cuarto de su madre; quien empezó a moverse debajo de las sabanas como indicador de que pronto despertaría.

-¡Buenos dias bella durmiente! -saludó alegremente Terry abriendo las cortinas de par en par; Eleanor podía reconocer la dulce voz de su hijo aunque tuviera los oídos tapados. -¿Cómo amaneció la mejor mamá del mundo? -Para el castaño la hermosa rubia que tenía frente a él era exactamente eso; la mejor madre del mundo con todo y errores del pasado; habia comprendido que lo que alguna vez fue un acto de rechazo hacia el en realidad era un acto de protección; su madre lo protegió todo este tiempo de aquella prensa ponzoñosa que criticaba hasta el mas mínimo error, muy en el fondo también consideraba a su padre como el mejor; después de todo cuando los tres solían ser una familia no les iba del todo mal; Richard jugaba con el, le leía cuentos; lo subía a su caballo y montaba con el; todo se rompió cuando llegó el momento de tomar el ducado según el porque la nobleza estaba en su sangre; no imaginaba que aquello estaba alejadísimo de la realidad*.

-Maravillosamente y más si tengo a mi lado al hombrecito de mi vida*. -dijo sonriente la bella señora incorporándose en su cama; siempre había deseado que al momento de despertar lo primero que vieran sus ojos fuera el rostro de su pequeño y en aquel entonces se había cumplido. -Me alegra verte aquí mi amor, por un momento creí que nunca me aceptarías una invitación a desayunar. -Tras la separación; Terry se enfrascó en el teatro al grado de dejar de frecuentar a su madre casi totalmente; hasta que un buen día en el que sintió la necesidad de escapar de su esclavitud se refugió en sus maternales brazos; de hecho ella le recomendó "desaparecer con paradero desconocido" pero nunca se lo dijo a las Marlowe ni a nadie; ni siquiera a Robert. La actriz se sentía muy sola en aquella casa tan inmensa, queria pasar al menos dos horas con su hijo, muchas veces le había invitado a desayunar juntos y muchas veces el no pudo ir por estar atado a Susana y su madre, pensaba con tristeza que su hijo estaba demasiado ocupado en asuntos mas importantes como para hacerle una visita

-Mamá como puedes pensar eso, es decir, me gusta mi independencia pero no por eso rechazaría pasar tiempo contigo; eres mi madre y te amo. -le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarla muy fuerte con mucho cariño; no le gustaba que su madre pensara que sus otros compromisos son mas prioridad que ella; no era así. -Prefiero estar el día entero a tu lado que con mi devota prometida y mi querida suegra. -Lo decía en serio; estaba harto de las Marlowe; necesitaba estar rodeado de otras personas; por eso había acudido a su progenitora esa mañana.

-Ellas están aquí? Si es así le diré a la mucama que.. – La sola mención de las Marlowe incomodaba de sobremanera a la hermosa Eleanor; no quería verlas ni en pintura y mucho menos en su casa; de ser asi las sacaría a patadas si fuera necesario.. -Tranquila mamá, ellas no vinieron conmigo, gracias a Dios y si fuera así yo también le hubiera pedido a la mucama que las corra. -En realidad ese dúo de chifladas estuvieron a punto de acompañarlo ya que se auto invitaron, pero Terry les dejó bien en claro que tenía una vida lejos de ellas, obviamente Susana insistió estando casi al borde de las lagrimas y como siempre la señora Marlowe le recriminó alegando que era su deber y que por su culpa Susana estaba en esa silla de ruedas lo cual hizo que el actor estallara contra ellas.

-Voy a casarme con Susana, no con usted señora; ninguna de las dos es mi sombra y no irán conmigo a ninguna parte ¡Es mi ultima palabra! -tras decir aquello Terry salió de esa casa de brujas azotando la puerta.

-No las soporto, esas mujeres arruinaron tu vida, especialmente esa niña; Susana… - arremetió contra ellas con un profundo desdén; para la hermosa actriz Susana Marlowe y su madre solo trajeron desgracias para su retoño; maldecía el día en que esa muchachita llegó a su vida; pensaba que de no haberla conocido Terry estaría tranquilo y sobre todo feliz.

-Susana salvó mi vida, de no ser por ella no tendrías hijo. -Recalcó el hermoso castaño tratando de explicarle a su bella madre que para bien o para mal Susana salvó su vida.

-Salvó tu vida a cambio de tu infelicidad y eso no puedo perdonárselo – dijo la actriz a la par que secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, Terry no podía soportar ver a ninguna dama llorar y mucho menos si esa dama era su madre.

-Mamá, perdón; no quise entristecerte con mis problemas. – la consoló con la ternura de un hijo a su mamá y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente. -Quería desayunar contigo y pasar una mañana amena antes de ir al trabajo; por eso vine; pero solo hice que te deprimieras. -Como hijo se sentía mal, en ningún momento su intención fue hacer llorar a su progenitora.

-No estoy deprimida tesoro, es solo que me hierve la sangre al verte tan desdichado por culpa suya. – dijo ya más tranquila ya no quería seguir hablando de las indeseables como les decía. -Las madres queremos la felicidad para nuestros hijos, lo comprenderás mejor cuando tengas los tuyos. -Al decir esto Eleanor acarició con ternura la mejilla de su guapo hijo quien asintió positivamente ante la afirmación de que comprendería mejor los sentimientos paternales cuando tenga hijos algún día, finalmente la hermosa dueña de casa lo invitó a pasar al comedor; podria haberse quedado en la recamara de su madre pero eso se hubiera malinterpretado. -Bien, cambiemos esas caras, un apetitoso desayuno nos espera. -Después de que la actriz terminara de arreglarse los dos bajaron al comedor donde empezaron a hablar largo y tendido de diversos temas, entre ellos la reincorporación del bombón al grupo Straford.

-Me alegra tanto que estés reincorporado en el grupo hijo, sabía que Robert no te daría la espalda. -Eleanor conocía a Robert Hattaway desde hace mucho tiempo, ella lo ayudó a fundar su compañía dramática, sabía que además de ser un estupendo director también era una estupenda persona, cuando Terry nació Robert fue una de las primeras personas en conocerlo por eso sabía que lo quería.

-En realidad estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo mamá; sino fuera por el reinicio de la gira nacional no me habría reintegrado. -Terry se sentía avergonzado por su actitud pasada; habia decepcionado a su público, a la persona que le abrió las puertas al mundo del teatro y en especial a Candy.

-Por la expresión de tu cara me imagino que no fue tan fácil. -dijo Eleanor al ver el rostro apenado de su hijo.

-Y no lo fue; puede que Robert sea permisivo pero cuando se trata de una representación es bastante exigente. – Era cierto, Robert no solía darle segundas oportunidades a sus actores pero Terry era la excepción no solo por ser el hijo de su mejor amiga sino por su gran potencial y perseverancia.

-En especial si los actores son protagónicos como tu; muchos directores son así ¿Cómo así decidió reintegrarte con los otros? -preguntó la actriz interesada, al estar de gira no pudo seguir viendo los pasos de su retoño.

-Contrató una consejera; me puso como condición que si quería regresar debía tener una. – Comentó Terry recordando cuando todavía no sabia que Allyson seria la consejera en cuestión.

-Y te negaste supongo… - Eleanor conocía perfecto el hermetismo de su hijo sobre su privacidad; en eso se le parecía a Richard.

-Claro, sabes que no me gusta que invadan mi privacidad pero no tuve de otra que aceptar. -En realidad estaba encantado de tener a Ally como consejera y hasta una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, claro que nunca sería la misma que tendría cuando recordaba a Candy.

-Robert te esta dando una segunda oportunidad; condicionada pero segunda oportunidad al fin y al cabo. – Eleanor no veía nada de malo en que su hijo reciba algo de ayuda, total por la penosa situación en la que se metió era muy necesaria, en especial si era de índole psicológico. -Me alegra que no la hayas desperdiciado. -Ambos eran actores y sabían mejor que nadie que las oportunidades de obtener un papel destacado no siempre aparecían.

-El teatro es lo que mas amo, mamá y aquí entre nos no es tan malo tener consejera. – Esta vez ya no escondió su sonrisa al referirse a la Johansson, era su mejor amiga y la quería mucho.

-Vaya; por lo visto te cae muy bien esa chica; debe ser simpática. -A Eleanor se le hizo raro ver a Terry sonreír por otra chica que no fuera Candy, a la única que queria como nuera.

-También es divertida e interesante; es una gran chica, te encantará conocerla; se llama Allyson Johansson. -Terry continuó hablando maravillas de Ally como constancia de lo bien que la pasaba a su lado, la señora Baker se quedó atónita al escuchar el nombre de la consejera de su hijo.

-A…Allyson Johansson dijiste? – Su semblante se tornó pálido, conservaba el recuerdo de aquella bebé latinoamericana que Giselle presentó como su hija cuando realmente era la bebé de unos padres desesperados por encontrarla. - _¡Lo que me faltaba; la hija de mi rival y mi hijo trabajando juntos! ¡Giselle debe estar detrás de esto pero no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya, algo trama; estoy segura!_ – Desafortunadamente Eleanor creía que su antigua rival había moldeado a Ally a su malvada imagen y semejanza sin imaginar los maltratos que esa mujer le daba constantemente solo por ser igual a su madre biológica.

-¿Ocurre algo? Te pusiste pálida , como si hubieras visto a un fantasma. - Terry se preocupó al ver a su madre en ese estado, como si estuviera enferma.

-Estoy bien cielo , no pasa nada; ese nombre me tomó de sorpresa, es todo. – Aparentó tranquilidad más el nombre de la Johansson evocaba fantasmas del pasado.

\- ¿Segura? Podría jurar que la conoces de alguna parte. -Terry no era estúpido, había observado los cambios de comportamiento de su bella mama, lo cual significaba que algo andaba mal. -Nunca la he visto en mi vida; me gustaría conocerla un día de estos.-No tenía la menor intención de conocer a la jovencita pero más valía mantenerla vigilada y tomar precauciones respecto a su hijo.

-Puedes ir a Straford en cualquier momento; Robert se alegrará de verte. -La invitó a presenciar los ensayos de la compañía cuando en eso notó que debía irse volando al ensayo. -Oh por Dios, es tardísimo, Robert me retará. -se limpió las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla; Eleanor le pidió conducir a baja velocidad.

Ni bien llego a la compañía Terry recibió un pequeño sermón por parte de Robert quien le pidió que fuera más puntual, después se fue a su camerino a cambiarse con el remodelado vestuario de Romeo, Allyson se habia desvelado en aquella tarea y realmente valió la pena porque no se notaba para nada que hubiera sido destruido. Una vez listo para el ensayo de la tarde pudo observar un pequeño pero aun así precioso ramillete de narcisos en un florero con agua; se sorprendió mucho al ver las pequeñas flores pues no solía recibir ese tipo de obsequios que por lo general eran para Karen y otras compañeras; además no se explicaba como es que la persona que le obsequió ese arreglo sabía de su preferencia por los narcisos; no supo la identidad de la persona que dejó las flores en cuestión hasta que sacó una pequeña nota escondida estratégicamente entre las pequeñas florecillas cuyo contenido era una dedicatoria; Con amor tu amiga que más te quiere, Ally, para el actor aquella era una prueba más de que Allyson estaba enamorada de el; ya en anteriores ocasiones lo habia notado por como sus ojos brillaban al verlo, como trataba de evadir su mirada; sus tímidas sonrisas hacia el, su constante preocupación por su "felicidad"; hasta ahora no le habia dado tanta importancia a aquellas señales pero en ese entonces sentía ganas de acorralarla; hacerla confesar de una maldita buena vez y por todas el amor que sentía por el; no cruzó miradas o palabras con ella hasta el fin de los ensayos.

-Estupendo ensayo, Terry!-dijo Ally a modo de saludo con una sonrisa amplia; no lo había visto durante casi toda la mañana.

\- Muchas gracias, cupido. -Como siempre Terry hizo gala de su gran habilidad poniéndole apodos a las personas, tenía reservado especialmente para cada una y Ally no se salvaría

-¿Cupido? ¿Por qué cupido? -preguntó Allyson mirándolo sin comprender ya que no se consideraba de aquella forma.

-Es el apodo que te he dado y la verdad es que te queda como anillo al dedo. – dijo Terry resuelto, estaba muy relajado había hecho un excelente trabajo pese a su pequeña tardanza.

-Bueno; he de reconocer que es bastante adorable pero mi nombre es Allyson y no soy cupido; solo quiero tu felicidad -A Ally le gustaba el apodo que Terry le habia dado, se le hacía muy tierno pero no se consideraba una cupido o algo parecido, solo era una mujer enamorada dispuesta a dejarlo todo por su amado amigo, así sea dejarlo ir con su amor verdadero.

-Es muy amable tu parte, te lo agradezco mucho Ally ; y también gracias por los narcisos... -Mientras escuchaba a la Johansson su mente buscaba el modo de hacerla confesar, por suerte la imagen de un pequeño jarrón de narcisos amarillos se reflejó y ni tonto ni perezoso lo utilizó en su favor.

- _¡Santo cielo; descubrió los narcisos que dejé!_ – Si Ally creía que podía tomar el pelo a Terry por mucho tiempo se había equivocado, se sentía morir de la vergüenza ya que seguramente su querido de ojos del amor tendría una imagen negativa de ella. - _Bueno, al menos no ha leido la nota_. -suspiró aliviada pensando que no se había dado cuenta del pequeño mensaje.

-Son un detalle sin importancia; un pajarito me dijo que son tus favoritos -comentó Ally ya de vuelta en la realidad con una nerviosa sonrisa evidenciando que efectivamente ella dejó las florecillas.

-Ya veo; y serías tan amable de decirme para que entraste a mi camerino? -Terry no creyó en esa excusa tan vieja por lo que fue directamente al grano.

-Yo… - alcanzó a decir titubeante mientras Terry se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella a fin de hacerla declararse.

-También leí la nota por si quieres saberlo -Ally abrió la boca como signo de sorpresa; no esperaba que la leyera pues la escribió en uno de sus tantos momentos de debilidad ocasionados por el actor quien estaba tomándola de la cintura levemente como para obligarla a confesar que realmente albergaba sentimientos por él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te puse nerviosa o acaso te gusto?. -Así de cerca como lo tenía, sintió incontrolables ganas de besarlo y perderse entre sus brazos pero al sentir el toque de Terry en su cintura, pese a ser leve; le hizo recordar el momento en el que terminó con Sam; sintió un insoportable deja vú, soltó su agarre, además sintió que por poco traicionaba a Susana

-¡Eres un idiota!-vociferó mientras lo empujaba, el actor ya se esperaba esa reacción, olvidó por completo no presionarla sino esperar a que ella misma revelara su amor - ¡Miras a las chicas con esa sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental en el periódico*; esperando que se enamoren de ti pero eso no funciona conmigo Terruce Grandchester así que ya déjalo! -Siguió diciendo todavía muy molesta, ninguno de los dos se percató de que una hermosa rubia lo había presenciado todo.

-Buenas tardes Terry; espero no haber interrumpido nada. – dijo Eleanor a modo de saludo, los chicos se separaron y actuaron lo más natural posible.

-Claro que no Eleanor, eres muy bienvenida, ya te lo había dicho. -Terry le dio una cálida bienvenida a su madre con una sonrisa. -Gracias querido; y no me vas a presentar a tu ilustre amiga? – La actriz miró a Allyson de arriba abajo con algo de altivez.

-Por supuesto; Eleanor; ella es Allyson Johansson; querida Ally tengo el gran honor de presentarte a la gran emperatriz de Broadway, Eleanor Baker. -La joven intentó corresponder al saludo pero fue interrumpida por la bella dama.

-Vaya, vaya; así que tu eres la famosa consejera. -dijo aquello con un tono que denotaba cierto desprecio, Ally lo notó y supo que las cosas no terminarían bien.

 ** _Continuará_ …**

Ahora que Eleanor conoce a la hija de su antigua rival ¿Cómo terminará todo? Lo sabremos en el capitulo 9: Te lo agradezco, pero no.

* * *

Bien, aquí hace su aparición nuestra mami suegra Eleanor y como ya habrán notado no confía mucho que digamos en Allyson no porque le caiga mal, sino porque cree que Giselle la ha criado a su malvada imagen y semejanza pero pronto se dará cuenta que es una bellísima persona , como mencioné anteriormente dentro de un capitulo ambas fueron rivales en los escenarios y ahora lo son fuera de estos ya que Ely sabe del secreto de Giselle. .

En el amor la veremos al lado del papi suegro ¡Eso SIEMPRE en mis historias!, Soy Terrytana; se me hace súper pequeñito el corazón verla con alguien más que no sea el duque y créanme que lo he intentado but is impossible, la felicidad de Terry también implica que sus papis estén juntos;. Lógicamente después de todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado no la tendrá tan fácil pero ahí estará dándole la lucha al igual que en La Mas Bella Herejía. Tampoco Eleanor va a hacerlo sufrir una eternidad porque donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan


	10. Capitulo 9: Te lo agradezco pero no (1)

**_Notas capitulo 8 y generales._**  
 ** _*No se ustedes pero para mi Eleanor no necesita más compañía masculina para ser feliz que la de su hijo Terry, tranquilamente el puede protegerla y darle su cariño; muchas madres solteras ponen sus sentimientos maternales por encima de los femeninos igualito que Refugio Chavero, personaje interpretado por la genial actriz Victoria Ruffo en "Corona de Lagrimas", ella me recuerda mucho a nuestra suegrita en su faceta de madre y es la que a mi me encanta explorar en mis terryfics además de que veo en Ely a la mujer actual._**  
 ** _*La actitud del duque de llevarse a little Terry la repruebo totalmente venga de quien venga, sin embargo yo no creo que haya sido porque se arrebató, enloqueció, agarró y se lo llevó yo estoy convencidísima de que fue por una trampa de algún tercero, una amenaza o algo así. Soy de la opinión de que en realidad si es una buena persona y no el conde Drácula sin sentimientos que muchas dicen; a Richard si le dolió separarse de Eleanor, fue doloroso para ambos; desde esa vez el murió en vida, la amaba tanto que le dolía el solo recordarla, nombrarla o ver los ojos de Terry; iguales a los de ella, porque el veía a Eleanor en Terry. Yo creo que su amor sigue ahí, latente; solo que son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo. Jajaja sorry me emocioné, pero realmente los amo togheter; pronto escribiré un fic para ellos solitos,_**  
 ** _*Terry tiene una sonrisa que nos derrite a todas como helado, tranquilamente pudo ser imagen de una marca de pasta dental y salir en los anuncios publicitarios de la época; si es que existían claro esta jajaja._**  
 _ ***No olviden que Candy Candy y todo lo que esté relacionado corresponde a Nagita (Mizuki) e Igarashi; yo solo escribo por mero ENTRETENIMIENTO y no tengo ninguna intención de lucrar.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 9: Te lo agradezco pero no (parte 1)._**

Eleanor Baker podria ser la persona más dulce y amorosa del mundo pero cuando se trata de su hijo se convierte en una fiera dispuesta a protegerlo de cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera representar algún peligro para él; por desgracia Allyson era según ella una amenaza para sus planes de tener a Candy como nuera; la bella actriz queria únicamente a la señorita pecas como nuera no a la indeseable Marlowe ni mucho menos a la Johansson. Ni bien llegó a Straford saludó a Robert como los buenos amigos que siempre han sido y tras preguntar por Terry le dijo que tal vez estaba dirigiéndose a su camerino pues los ensayos ya habían terminado; todos los actores se disponían a almorzar. La bella actriz encontró a su retoño acompañado como de costumbre por Allyson; no le hizo ninguna gracia ver la cercanía que tenia con él; se puso a una considerable distancia de tal suerte de que nadie notara su presencia pero ver a su hijo tomando la cintura de la joven latinoamericana hizo que la leona que lleva dentro despertara para impedir que esa comprometedora situación pasara a mayores. Terry le dio una cálida bienvenida a su progenitora para luego presentarle a la Johansson como si fuera lo más natural del mundo; ignoraba por completo la rivalidad que tenía con la madre de la chica quien estuvo a punto de saludar a la bella actriz con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba sino fuera porque esta se lo impidió.

-Vaya, así que tu eres la famosa consejera. – dijo la hermosa señora mirándola con desconfianza y cierto grado de altivez; nada tonta Allyson se dio cuenta que la visita de la actriz no era de cortesía..

-Y usted es Eleanor Baker, la diva de Broadway. -dijo la castaña con el mismo grado de acidez en sus palabras; la situación entre ambas era tensa pero no podían discutir delante de Terry; ambas quedarían mal ante él y Ally correría el riesgo de ser despedida por lo que... - mi madre me dijo que ustedes trabajaron juntas. -ambas comenzaron a fingir que se llevaban de las mil maravillas ante el actor, no fue nada complicado para ninguna pues Allyson había aprendido muy bien de su tío sobre como actuar y Eleanor era una profesional

-Tu madre y yo fuimos compañeras de escenario cuando Robert fundó Straford. – Robert era un hombre con un alto nivel cultural; su intención al fundar la compañía era que la gente disfrutara de aquellas bellas piezas de teatro como el disfrutó leerlas; en sus inicios se trataba de un negocio familiar en el cual su hermana Giselle era la estrella y Eleanor la secundaria o en el peor de los casos su suplente.- Lastima que se haya retirado, tenía una carrera brillante por delante. – Ciertamente la hermosa rubia superaba a la Hattaway menor con creces en talento lo cual dificultaba su convivencia pues Giselle decía que Eleanor tenía aires de grandeza y la acusaba de pretender robarle el estrellato.

 _-Si claro, una carrera brillante como antagonista; ese papel le cae a pelo._ -Fue el comentario interno Ally despotricando contra su madre con una pizca de acidez; llegó a ver recortes de en los que su progenitora aparecía interpretando a personajes encantadores, sufridos y de buen corazón; muy diferentes a ella, tras sus constantes maltratos toda el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo desapareció para volverse rencor; no podía estar agradecida con ella y deseaba que su madre fuera otra.

-Bueno; actualmente mi madre es una diseñadora muy famosa; incluso tiene su propia boutique. -Giselle se retiró del teatro tras su matrimonio con Joseph, en aquel tiempo empezó a hacer diseños y a confeccionar ropa para los hijos que nunca llegaron descubriendo así su talento en el mundo de la moda; por fin algo que sería enteramente suyo y no de Eleanor Baker; la usurpadora de Broadway como le decía.

-Me alegra saber que esta triunfando en el mundo de la moda; mándale mis saludos; éramos muy amigas. -Pidió la actriz con fingida simpatía a su ex colega; la Johansson se rio sarcásticamente en sus adentros ante semejante mentira.

 _\- Amigas? Pero si todo el día mi querida madre se la pasa hablando de cuanto odia a esta señora._ -Los improperios de Giselle hacia su antigua rival eran pan de cada día en la mesa y en cualquier fiesta a la que acudían los Johansson Hattaway. _-Además; no creo que alguien en este mundo pueda ser amigo de mi madre._ -Ally decía que si su madre era insoportable como esposa también lo era como amiga por lo difícil de su carácter ; en ese entonces Terry estaba entretenido ultimando detalles con Robert y Karen

-Bueno; como las veo tan entretenidas yo mejor las dejo. -Intervino el bombón aun enfundado como Romeo creyendo que aquella platica entre su mejor amiga y su madre era el inicio de una amistad; cuan equivocado estaba -Iré a caminar; pasaré por ti para el almuerzo; nos vemos bellas damas. –Se despidió de ambas y acto seguido se dirigió a su camerino a cambiarse el vestuario; posteriormente manejaría su coche hasta el parque donde daría un paseo desintoxicante de las Marlowe para finalmente regresar a la compañía.

\- Bueno, ahora que Terry no está podemos sacarnos las caretas. -Dijo Eleanor seriamente evidenciando su molestia al estar con la muchacha.

-Ya sabía que no vino por cortesía. –Expresó Allyson claramente disgustada pues ya sospechaba que la rubia habia sido testigo de lo ocurrido tras el escenario y además tenía mas o menos cierta idea del lazo que la unía a Terry; habia escuchado que una destacada actriz tuvo un hijo con un noble pero aquello le sonaba a rumor falso.

-En realidad él me invitó a venir para ver los ensayos y para conocerte; solo habla maravillas de ti. –Para la hermosa dama no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de su retoño al referirse a ella; creía que la joven castaña lo habia hechizado y que al ser hija de Giselle no podria esperar nada bueno. -Es evidente que haces un buen trabajo como consejera. -Eleanor no se tragaba el cuento del cargo de consejera, ninguno de sus conocidos en el medio la tenían, mas bien pensaba que fue enviada para ofrecérsele a su hijo en bandeja de plata.

-Con todo respeto pero mi trabajo aquí no consiste en seducir a los actores como usted cree. -Se defendió Allyson, podía ser todo lo que la gente quisiera pero no era ninguna ofrecida o una prostituta como prácticamente insinuaba la actriz, solo ella sabía cual era su puesto en el grupo

-Lo que creo es que estás enamorada de mi hijo muchachita. -Fue directo al grano, entonces la castaña comprendió que efectivamente la hermosa señora fue testigo de lo ocurrido en tras bambalinas.

-Señora Baker yo...no es lo que parece...permítame explicárselo. -Y también comprobó por los propios labios de la diva que en efecto era la madre de Terry, así que si debía darle todas las explicaciones del mundo respecto a sus sentimientos por el.

-No necesitas rendirme cuentas querida, pero debes comprender que el corazón de Terry tiene dueña y no eres tu ni mucho menos Susana. -Dijo la diva comprensiva con una pequeña sonrisa cálida idéntica a la de su hijo rompiendo toda tensión entre ellas, por experiencia sabia que se sentía estar enamorada por eso podía entenderla sin embargo también necesitaba que entendiera que su retoño no era para .ella.

-Eso ya lo sé precisamente por eso no quiero que sufra más por culpa suya. -Ally sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad con el guapo castaño, lo supo desde el momento que lo vio, no era necesario repetírselo a cada instante, no era sorda. La actriz se dio cuenta que había juzgado equivocadamente a la muchacha de origen sudamericano y también se dio cuenta que ella compartía el mismo sufrimiento de Terry respecto a la Marlowe, estaban muy conectados.

-Su hijo y yo somos buenos amigos tan solo; se lo puedo asegurar. – Reiteró casi gritando y lo cierto es que ya estaba cansándose de tener que explicarle a todos la relación que tenia con Terry. -Mi única intención es verlo feliz así no sea conmigo. -Aquello dejó a la estrella de la actuación sin palabras y a la vez consiguió conmoverla; lo cual no era su intención pero durante toda su vida había sido blanco de criticas y señalamientos de muchas personas de su entorno quienes la veían como si fuera de lo peor, simplemente estaba harta de casi siempre ser la mala de la función, la villana, deseaba una oportunidad. La bella mujer la estudiaba y escuchaba sin interrumpir; consiguió ver en ella un destello de bondad característico de Joseph y Candy; prácticamente era el mismo que el de la ultima.

 _-No cabe duda que esta muchacha no se parece nada a Giselle; es mas como Joseph y sus verdaderos padres_. -pensaba la actriz para sus adentros, no recordaba ningún accionar noble o desinteresado de parte de la madre de la joven; ni siquiera un gesto amable, al contrario, Giselle era prepotente, soberbia; acostumbrada a ver a la gente supuestamente inferior a ella por debajo del hombro además de ser soberbia, altanera déspota y despreciativa con la servidumbre era una mujer sumamente egoísta capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir sus objetivos sin importar lastimar a otros tal como lo hizo con los verdaderos padres de Ally a quienes la rubia llegó a conocer y formar amistad desde hace muchos años; la bella diva no tenia nada contra Joseph, lo consideraba un buen amigo suyo y era de las pocas personas a las que confió el secreto de su maternidad, lamentaba mucho que un sujeto tan bueno como el esté casado con una mujer siniestra como la hermana de Robert _-De todas maneras tomaré mis precauciones._ -Otra vez la leona que llevaba dentro salió como señal de que no estaba tan segura de la buena fe de la Johansson para con su cachorro.

-Entonces, tu estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por mi hijo... -Cuestionó la mujer con desconfianza después de procesar las palabras de la chica.

-Si señora, por mas doloroso que fuera- Dijo ella con convicción a sabiendas de lo complejidad de su determinacion, tenia que reconocer que por dentro se moría de celos y tristeza ante la sola idea de perder a Terry _"No seas estúpida, Johansson! No vas a perder a Grandchester porque jamás te ha pertenecido!_ " le decía su voz interna, esa condenada voz que le recordaba cumplir su promesa y que en ese momento estaba en lo cierto, con esa actitud solo conseguiría ser igual a Susana, hacer a Terry mas infeliz de lo que ya era y ella deseaba lo contrario, queria verlo sonreír, bromear, que esos hermosos zafiros con vetas verdes adquieran ese brillo que amaba contemplar al hablar de Candy a quien agradecida por ser la causante de su felicidad estando lejos.

-Debes saber que es un sacrificio muy difícil, no cualquiera lo haría -Eleanor pensaba que la chica no entendía la dimensión de aquel noble acto de desprendimiento, cuan equivocada estaba.

-Lo sé; eso mismo me dijo mi padre pero estoy decidida a correr el riesgo. -Dijo Ally dándole la razón, no cualquiera da un paso al costado solo por la felicidad de alguien, pero cualquiera que sabe del sufrimiento de ese alguien y que además sabe que ese alguien no te corresponde, pues si. -Le aseguro que valdrá la pena porque lo hago Por Amor . -Pero ella no era cualquier persona, ella era Allyson Johansson, la mujer que se sacrificaba su amor y no lo mendigaba como su amiguísima; jamás lloraría ante un hombre para no perderlo ¡Nunca! Eleanor solo la escuchó sin decir nada; solo hizo un ademan de agradecimiento para finalmente despedirse de ella deseándole un excelente día; Terry ya había regresado y la estaba esperando con el coche estacionado ...

-Y bien? Todo en orden con Allyson? – Cuestionó el bombón a la par que ayudaba a su bella madre a subir al vehículo como todo caballero abriéndole la puerta.

-Si y no. -Fue la respuesta directa de la diva mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto. - Es bastante simpática como dijiste pero no confió en ella. -Dijo con sinceridad para luego contarle lo que según ella pasó tras bastidores.

-Después de saludar a Robert fui a buscarte y lo que encontré fue a tu amiguita comiéndote con la mirada. -El tono de su voz lo decía todo; no le hacia ninguna gracia ese cuadro tan comprometedor como tampoco aprobaba su amistad con Allyson.

-¡Ay por favor mamá no exageres! – Exclamó el castaño y es que sinceramente su madre estaba llevando la situación a extremos; solo ellos sabían lo que había sucedido. -Allyson es una buena amiga, no tengo ningún romance con ella. -Añadió tajante; era necesario que la rubia entienda que entre la Johansson y su guapo hijo no había nada más que una sincera amistad.

-Eso no fue lo que dijeron los medios el fin de semana. – Desde luego la actriz no creyó ni una sola de las palabras de su vástago; rodeó los ojos como diciendo "Si claro"; Terry no lo podía creer; su madre; la que literalmente huía de los medios; en ese momento le daba más credibilidad a esa nota fraudulenta cuando en realidad no solía hacerlo.

-Esa noticia es falsa como todas las que inventan Harry y Stephen para perjudicarme. -Sostuvo en su defensa con sus zafiros encendidos de coraje; sus puños dejaron lindos recuerdos en sus rostros aquel pasado fin semana en el cual salió el articulo en cuestión; ya la actriz le había dicho que irse a los golpes no es la solución a este ni a ningún problema; hasta le recomendó tomar acciones contra ellos; cosa que según el estaba haciendo. -Es verdad que Ally y yo somos muy cercanos pero yo amo a Candy. -Pese a los escasos días que tenían siendo amigos ; el guapo actor debía reconocer que ese lazo tan estrecho con la bella castaña sonaba a romance, Karen; Robert y todos sus compañeros de grupo se lo gritaban en la cara y ahora tambien su madre sin embargo no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención pues no había ni habrá ninguna mujer que se compare a ella; a su Julieta pecosa; ni siquiera la Johansson; era hombre de una sola mujer no tenia cabeza para tener otro amor.

-Pues lo que vi tras bambalinas demuestra lo contrario. – Y allí iba la actriz de nuevo; viendo cosas donde no las hay; dramatizando, bueno; por algo era la mejor actriz del medio. - Te vi tomándola de la cintura y a ella comiéndote con la mirada con ganas de besarte. – Terry reía en sus adentros viendo como su madre daba su versión de lo ocurrido con exagerados ademanes; aunque sabía que en parte tenía razón; Allyson realmente quería un beso suyo ; hasta la sintió relajada ante su toque y al mismo tiempo tensa, probablemente por su forcejeo con Samuel cuando se conocieron. Evidentemente su amiga aún no superaba del todo ese evento, no era actriz pero si sabia disimular muy bien sus sentimientos.

-Mamá, no empieces... -Refunfuñó el castaño pidiendo cambiar de tema a sabiendas de que la guapa rubia no dejaría de echar más leña al fuego; conocía lo terca que podía llegar a ser.

-Sabes que únicamente acepto a Candy como mi nuera. -Reiteró la estrella y es que verdaderamente desde la reconciliación en la villa la pequeña rubia era la mejor persona del mundo para ella.

-Jajaja y la tendrás no te preocupes, tarde o temprano Candy será mi esposa. -Ese era un propósito que tenia muy claro y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo; por eso volvió a Broadway; para volver a ser la estrella que era antes a fin de que se sienta orgullosa de el y ofrecerle el futuro que no pudo por el accidente.

–Más te vale. -Fue la pequeña advertencia de la rubia mayor a su bello hijo.

-¡Mamá! -Exclamó el joven algo avergonzado pues ya no era un niño pequeño para ser regañado de ese modo sumado al hecho de que no habia necesidad de recordarle todo el tiempo que su destino es hacer de Candy la señora Grandchester.

.

.  
Ser autoridad edil de una ciudad no es tarea sencilla y más aún si se trata de una metrópoli tan agitada como lo era Nueva York; eso era algo de lo que Joseph Matthew Johansson tenia conciencia; Johansson siempre estuvo interesado en la vida política pero no incursionó en ella hasta que comenzó una relación con Giselle, gracias a su apoyo pudo postular al cargo de gobernador de Florida siendo vencido por otro contrincante en el proceso, una vez casado dejó en pausa su carrera militar para formar parte del equipo de Thomas Woodrow quien le otorgó el puesto de alcalde. Desde el minuto cero Joseph tuvo como prioridad los sectores más olvidados de la gran manzana, para el; Broadway era solo una parte de Nueva York, una parte invadida por los espectáculos, marquesinas de teatros, periódicos de chismes y flashes de cámaras; un mundo superfluo.

-El Natural Park requiere mantenimiento y los niños del albergue necesitan...Señor? -Nadie dijo que atender las miles de necesidades de los neoyorkinos era sencillo, por fortuna Joseph tenia a Jeremy, el chofer de la familia y su más grande mano derecha; siempre tenia a la mano una relación de cosas que faltaban realizar la cual decía en voz alta teniendo toda la atención de su patrón sin embargo aquella vez notó que algo andaba mal con el. -Esta usted bien? Lo veo muy distraído. -Al chico realmente le preocupaba el estado de su jefe, que más que un jefe era como un familiar, un padre, quiso creer que estaba estresado producto de tanto trabajo.

-Lo siento, estoy algo cansado, necesito descansar un poco. – Mintió, con la esperanza de no preocupar más a su querido asistente lo cual logró sin éxito.

-Seguro que se encuentra bien señor? -Volvió a preguntar el chico, si se lo proponía podía ser muy persuasivo.

-A ti no puedo mentirte Jeremy, no estoy nada bien. – Reveló finalmente dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre su asiento giratorio. -Hay veces en las que quisiera mandar al diablo a todo esto. -En realidad si estaba cansado, cansado de su vida, cansado de la alcaldía y en especial de su matrimonio irremediablemente roto, en su cabeza solo había una idea...

-Se refiere a...renunciar a su cargo? -Una idea que inteligentemente Jeremy pudo descifrar aunque no entendía la razón.

-Exactamente. -Asintió afirmativamente causando sorpresa en Jeremy; en ese entonces no entendía en lo absoluto a su jefe.

-Pe..Pero señor su gestión es una de las mejores, casi no hay quejas sobre usted. -Así como tampoco entendía su intención de abandonar el ayuntamiento considerando que los habitantes estaban conformes con sus servicios aunque nunca faltaban malas lenguas que lo acusaban de ser corrupto y abusar de su poder; lo cual era falso en su gran mayoría.

-No es por los reclamos de la ciudadanía, quiero estar mas tiempo con mi familia. -Mintió de nueva cuenta; el motivo de su renuncia estaba muy lejos de eso. -Desde que soy alcalde veo muy poco a mi hija, a mi preciosa Allyson. – Sonrió ampliamente al pronunciar el nombre de su retoño; su hija era de los únicos miembros de su familia con los que quería estar; por la que valía la pena seguir viviendo pero lamentablemente no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como esperaba. -No se si se encuentra bien o si la lastimaron, en que pasos anda ni mucho menos sé si sigue involucrada con el hijo de Eleanor. -Joseph sabia que su pequeña no era una chica problemática ni viciosa aunque en su adolescencia si tuvo problemas con el la bebida; en especial con el vodka; la mayor preocupación del respetable señor Johansson era mantener a su hija a salvo de los maltratos de su mujer ; a la que por cierto no podía soportar más; así como de igual modo le preocupaba que su hija no cumpliera la promesa de alejarse de Terry por respeto a Susana hecha ante el en su despacho.

Jeremy tambien se preocupaba por el bienestar de Allyson; le preocupaba por que la amaba, conservaba su memoria los días que pasaban juntos descubriendo así el primer amor hasta ser separado de ella con engaños y obligado a escribir esa carta de despedida por Giselle; la recordaba con su castaña cabellera flotando en libertad; asomada en los balcones de la casa dejándose admirar como tambien recordaba ese carácter dulce como un beso y a la vez frio como el viento y peligrosa como el mar; indomable como un potro.

 ** _Fría_** ** _como el viento (Luis Miguel)_**

 _Te recuerdo así_  
 _Tu pelo en libertad_  
 _Hielo ardiente_  
 _Diferente a las demás_

 _Te recuerdo así_  
 _Dejándote admirar_  
 _Intocable, inaccesible_

 _Irreal, irreal_  
 _Fría como el viento_  
 _Peligrosa como el mar_  
 _Dulce como un beso_

 _No te dejas amar, por eso_  
 _No sé si te tengo_  
 _No sé si vienes o te vas_  
 _Eres como un potro sin domar_

 _Te recuerdo así_  
 _Jugando a enamorar_  
 _Vanidosa, caprichosa_  
 _Ideal_

 _Te recuerdo así_  
 _Amando sin amar_  
 _Impasible, imposible_  
 _De alcanzar, alcanzar_

 _Fría como el viento_  
 _Peligrosa como el mar_  
 _Dulce como un beso_  
 _No te dejas amar, por eso_

 _No sé si te tengo_  
 _No sé si vienes o te vas_  
 _Eres como un potro sin domar_

 _Fría como el viento_  
 _Peligrosa como el mar_  
 _Dulce como un beso_  
 _No te dejas amar, por eso_

 _No sé si te tengo_  
 _No sé si vienes o te vas_  
 _Eres como un potro sin domar_

 _No sé si te tengo_  
 _No sé si vienes o te vas_  
 _Eres como un potro sin domar_

Ahora que había regresado a la ciudad hace algunos años; Allyson era inalcanzable; ella le había repetido varias veces que no había modo de retomar lo que alguna vez existió entre ambos; el lo entendía, al fin y al cabo solo era un empleado en aquella casa, jamás podría haber un nosotros; su amor por ella era un amor callado; tan secreto que solo se lo confesó a Dios.

-Eleanor Baker tiene un hijo? -Cuestionó el chico sorprendido con los ojos levemente abiertos de la impresión; Joseph asintió silenciosamente. -Eso es imposible; no se le conoce ningún esposo. – Negó con la cabeza y es que al igual que el resto de personas Jeremy creia que en efecto la rubia era una mujer soltera en todo sentido de la palabra.

-Es madre soltera; somos pocos los que sabemos de su maternidad así que te prohíbo hablar de esto con alguien.

-Como usted ordene señor. -Joseph se vio obligado a aclararle el panorama y le ordenó no revelarle a nadie nada del secreto de su querida amiga pues muchas veces el chico pecaba de entrometido.

-Y como me imagino que te mueres por saber quien es solo te diré que trabaja con mi hija. -Fue toda la información que le dio; más que suficiente para que pueda atar cabos y descubrir la identidad del actual dueño del corazón de su joven patrona.

–En ese caso no tiene nada que temer, el señor Grandchester es muy diferente al señor Mitchell... - Si bien es cierto no estuvo en la estación de trenes cuando Ally regresó; todo por que a Giselle se le ocurrió ir de compras con la vieja excusa de que no tenia nada que ponerse solo para dejar a su hija sin transporte a propósito y en su condición de empleado solo atacaba ordenes; si estaba enterado por boca de la joven y su padre del incidente con Samuel y de como fue rescatada por Terry; hubiera deseado con todo su corazón haber sido el su salvador pero tambien agradecía al bombón por tan heroico gesto para con la joven sin conocerla.

-Cualquier otro muchacho es mejor que ese pedazo de imbécil, mi preocupación es que Grandchester está comprometido con la mejor amiga de mi hija. -Joseph estaba más que feliz por el final que tuvo la relación entre su pequeñuela y el ambicioso muchacho en cuestión; dicho sea de paso jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ella algo que Ally sabia perfectamente pero mantenía la esperanza de que cambiara de parecer; lo cual nunca ocurrió en especial después de que lo encontrara literalmente sobre su hija queriendo obligarla a tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio como ella esperaba; por fortuna lo sacó a patadas de la casa al escuchar a la joven pidiendo ayuda y como era de esperarse Giselle minimizó el hecho; según ella era juego de novios. El tiempo le dio la razón y su retoño se dio cuenta de que Samuel Mitchell no era el indicado ella; de hecho a su modo de ver ningún hombre lo era aunque con Terry no tenia casi ningún problema pues apenas había tenido roces con el en la recepción de Romeo y Julieta antes de su renuncia; le pareció un jovencito misterioso pero al mismo tiempo arrollador muy diferente a los otros actores pues en ningún momento fue altanero debido a su fama; Johansson notó tambien que el joven estaba pasando por un momento difícil aunque según el eran el estrés por las giras y su compromiso con Susana.

-Si es por la noticia del fin de semana le aseguro que entre la señorita Johansson y ese joven no hay nada. –A Jeremy le gustaba estar al tanto de las noticias; en especial si aquellas estaban relacionadas con Allyson las cuales era casi imposible hallar debido al hermetismo de la joven respecto a su vida privada; cuando Joseph lo contrató como chofer se dio cuenta del cariño que aún le guardaba a su hija; jamás estuvo de acuerdo con el accionar de su mujer para con el; le daba lo mismo que sea el hijo del mayordomo; que su hija fuera feliz con un muchacho respetuoso y protector como el; por ese amor a su retoño le dio la misión de cuidar de ella desde lejos como un centinela; estar al pendiente por si su nombre salía en primera plana; tareas que cumplía al pie de la letra pues nada le hacia más dichoso que estar cerca de su querida Señorita Johansson. Siendo sinceros; ver a su antiguo amor sonriente con Terry pues si lo afectó; aunque estaba acostumbrado; las chicas de dinero como Allyson cambiaban de novio con frecuencia y además ya intuía que dicho articulo era más falso que billete de tres dólares.

\- Eso espero Jeremy. -Joseph era muy respetuoso de las relaciones sentimentales y los códigos de la amistad; realmente esperaba que su hija se mantenga al margen de Terry por el compromiso de este con Susana sin imaginar que ambos jovencitos estaban cada día más cerca; no tenia nada contra Terry, sabia que era un buen chico pero no quería que Ally fuera la comidilla de toda Nueva York al estar involucrada con alguien comprometido ¡No! Eso significaba darle gusto su mujer.

-Bueno, manos a la obra; las necesidades de la población no se resuelven solas. -Dio por finalizado el tema de su hija para dejarla en paz incorporándose de un brinco en su escritorio.

-Eso significa que se queda en el cargo señor? -Quiso saber el asistente; no quería que renunciara; estimaba mucho a Joseph y viceversa; le daba gracias por confiar en el y su familia.

-Si, al menos hasta Jhon* esté al tanto de la situación. - Desde luego no iba a renunciar a su puesto de alcalde de la noche a la mañana, antes tenía que darle aviso al resto del equipo de trabajo como a quien sería su sucesor. -Mi decisión esta tomada; ni bien termine con las obras benéficas al albergue me retiro del cargo. -Y también debía finiquitar acciones faltantes pero ya todo estaba dicho, Joseph cedería la posta a otra persona y nadie lo haria cambiar de parecer, cualquiera pensaría que esta renuncia se debía a una incapacidad, sin embargo el motivo era grande, en extremo peligroso a parte de ser prácticamente un suicidio; enlistarse en la guerra.  
.

.

Los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas solían ser los pocos momentos en los cuales los esposos Johansson Hattaway compartían los alimentos sin la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarse los ojos o al menos eso intentaban, Joseph contaba como le iba en el ayuntamiento a lo largo de la tarde y lanzaba alguna que otra broma de la cual Allyson se carcajeaba a mas no poder mientras Giselle escuchaba todo con fingido interés maldiciendo en su trastornada mente que esa muchacha estuviera quitándole el lugar que le correspondía con su esposo. Esa tarde especialmente no hubo esa actitud conversadora del aun burgomaestre, lo cual sorprendió a más de uno, en especial a Allyson.

-¿Papá te encuentras bien? Te veo muy pensativo; no tienes ganas de platicar y tu plato está intacto ¿Te ocurre algo?. -La joven conocía perfectamente a su padre, no solía estar tan callado ni distante, las veces que lo veía de ese modo eran cuando su madre lo sacaba de sus casillas o llegaba sumamente cansado del ayuntamiento.

-No te preocupes cariño; estoy bien solo necesito descansar un poco nada más. -Fue la mentira piadosa que dijo para tranquilizarla o al menos lo intentó sin tener éxito.

-¿Estás seguro? Por que sino te sientes bien podemos... -Insistió la castaña realmente preocupada por su progenitor para molestia de su madre,

-Allyson tu padre ya dijo que simplemente está cansado; no lo abrumes con tus exageraciones. -Realmente Gigi queria que esa mocosa impertinente tuviera su maldita boca cerrada, estaba harta de su presencia y de su voz, se creía la única con el derecho de velar por el bien de su marido.

-Preocuparme por mi padre no es ninguna exageración! -Afirmó la joven con voz de protesta dando inicio a otro acalorado altercado. -Yo si quiero su bienestar; a diferencia de ti! -Aquella verdad tan grande fue un golpe devastador para la dama pero no iba a permitir que nadie pusiera en duda su rol de esposa.

-Insinúas que soy una mala esposa. -Se defendió la señora con una exagerada cara de indignación.

-No lo insinuó; lo afirmo; ¡eres una pésima esposa y madre! – Volvió a arremeter la joven sin temor alguno pues gracias al cielo esa mujer no era su verdadera madre.

-Mide tus palabras mocosa insolente! – Vociferó Giselle poniéndose de pie con intenciones de golpearla.

-¡Dejen de pelear por el amor de Dios! – Intervino Joseph impidiendo que lo hiciera, gritó tan fuerte que ambas guardaron silencio. -Giselle, deja en paz a nuestra hija. –Ordenó tajante y ella lo vio con cara de "ni lo sueñes", primero muerta antes de volver a ser la madre cariñosa de antes con esa bastarda como la llamaba. -Y Ally, querida; no te preocupes por mi; si estoy cansado es por el trabajo; sabes cómo es esto. -Con Allyson fue un poco menos severo, después de todo era su mayor debilidad.

-Si claro; desde que te dieron el cargo ya ni nos vemos. -Aquello fue un reproche y Joseph lo sabia muy bien, el ayuntamiento y los negocios de vino le impedían estar con ella en muchos momentos de su vida.

-Eso está por cambiar preciosa. – Señaló para la alegría de su retoño y desconcierto de la ex actriz hasta que finalmente reveló la decisión que habia tomado. -He decidido retirarme como alcalde. -Ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas aunque en lo que Ally respecta estaba más que encantada, por fin estaría mas cerca de su padre o al menos eso creía, muy pronto seria la segunda llamada a los ensayos finales y debía literalmente volar al grupo.

-Voy tarde para la compañía; nos vemos luego y papá; te apoyo en tu decisión. -Se despidió alegremente, dando leves brinquitos en el suelo de la alegría por esa determinacion.

-Gracias hermosa. -Joseph daba gracias a Dios por darle una hija que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Por desgracia la reacción de su mujer fue totalmente opuesta al de su hija...}

-¡¿Quieres explicarme que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?! -Lo increpó lanzando una mirada asesina sobre el evidenciando que no le hacia ninguna gracia el anuncio de su retiro.

-No es ninguna broma Giselle; en verdad voy a renunciar. -Reiteró contundente mientras ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

-No; esto no puede estar pasando; tú no puedes dejar el cargo. -Movía la cabeza varias veces como muestra de oposición para luego empezar a hacer una suerte de dialogo con ella misma en voz alta, por algo fue actriz en su momento. - -Joseph Johansson esta es una broma de muy mal gusto! -Continuó gritando la mujer esperando que efectivamente todo fuera una vil mentira.

-Ya te dije que no estoy bromeando. -Reafirmó su posición con tono solemne mientras ella seguía renuente.

-Mi marido renuncia a la alcaldía. -Otra vez comenzó a hablar en voz alta. ¿Qué pensarán nuestras amistades? ¡Vamos a estar en boca de todos! -Como toda mujer proveniente de familia rica, Giselle le daba importancia al que dirán, para ella era muy vergonzoso que su compañero de vida dejara su puesto de alcalde por muchos motivos que pudiera tener.

-Me vale lo que puedan o no decir tus amistades. -Enfatizó en aquello ultimo ya que si bien es cierto también provenía de familia rica, Joseph no le daba tanta importancia a las apariencias lo cual era un dolor de cabeza para sus padres cuando joven además no tenía la menor intención de relacionarse con los amigos de su mujer. -A mi no me importa el que dirán y tu lo sabes. -Esa era una de las cosas que detestaba de su marido, no podía entender como un hombre de magnifica posición como el pudiera vivir al margen de las opiniones, lo que en realidad le molestaba a Joseph no era la gente de su entorno, sino su hipocresía y su manía por menospreciar a los menos favorecidos.

-Si claro; en eso Allyson se parece a ti; con razón hace lo que quiere... – Justamente esas fueron las actitudes que Ally fue imitando a lo largo de su vida, Joseph le habia enseñado a defenderse diciendo las cosas sin medias tintas, también le enseñó a ayudar a los pobres en medida de lo posible, gestos que la señora consideraba como rebeldía de la joven.

-Deja de meter a nuestra hija en nuestras discusiones maldita sea! -Joseph podía ser muy gentil, amable y dulce pero por su pequeña sacaba las garras como león, le hervía la sangre cada vez que su mujer arremetía contra ella en lugar de protegerla, no entendía que de malo hizo su hija para odiarla de ese modo.

-Y tu deja de defenderla; ni siquiera lleva tu sangre. -Vociferó recordándole lo que su marido parecía olvidar, Allyson no era sangre de su sangre, no era una verdadera Johansson por lo tanto no podía salir a su defensa, su mente retorcida pensaba que su esposo tenia sentimientos por la joven que pasaban la línea de un cariño fraterno.

-De todos modos es hija tuya y mía, tu la adoptaste! –Por adoptar Joseph quiso decir robar, por que eso es lo que su mujer habia hecho y tristemente el también pagaba los platos rotos pese a no tener nada que ver en ese crimen, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que Ally no lleve su sangre, ella era su hija, le dio amor y todos los cuidados del mundo, eso valía más.

-Maldita sea la hora! – Dijo la señora cegada por el odio irracional a su hija maldiciendo el día que la vio por primera vez siendo una indefensa bebé, planificando todo con tal de hacerla pasar como hija del matrimonio.

-Ni una palabra mas! Y aunque no te guste; mi decisión esta tomada! -Dio por zanjado el tema de su próximo retiro golpeando la mesa del comedor con sus manos hechas puños.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir Joseph Johansson! -Amenazó la insoportable dama poniéndose de desde luego el hombre no se dejó amedrentar

-No me amenaces Giselle Hattaway! – Exclamó furioso el señor impidiendo que su esposa se vaya, habia llegado la hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos con mucha más fuerza; -Puedo destruirte contándole a todos el secreto de como conseguiste a Allyson, -Y vaya que si lo hizo pues le dio en su punto más débil dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-No te atreverás. -Fue todo lo que salió de sus venenosos labios ante aquella amenaza, bien sabía que podía usar sus influencias para cumplirla.

-Pruébame y verás. – La "adopción" de Allyson era el secreto mejor guardado de la familia, sabia perfecto que a su esposa no le convenía que toda la sociedad lo supiera.

-Imbécil! Voy a hacerle a esa bastarda el daño mas terrible que le han hecho en la vida y nada podrás hacer para impedirlo! -Esta vez fue el turno de Giselle para amenazar a su marido, se retiró del comedor después de aquella discusión dejando a Joseph de mal en peor en lo que mal humor se refería, su esposa sacaba lo peor de el, tal como el dijo, renunciaría a ser alcalde y se enlistaría en la guerra pero jamás dejaría desprotegida a su hija. Los maltratos de Giselle para con ella llegaron a su fin ¡Ya no más!

.  
Después de una jornada mañanera en la oficina, Archie llegaba a la mansión de los Andley dispuesto a arrasar con toda la comida servida en la mesa, Albert aún no llegaba a casa pues tenia asuntos importantes que atender, entre ellos escribirle a Terry confirmándole que Candy estaba viva como parte de su intercambio epistolar, el gatito no estaba de acuerdo con el envió de estas cartas pero el rubio le hizo comprender que el castaño era el motivo de la felicidad la pequeña rubia, obviamente no fue tarea fácil hacer reflexionar al gatito pero Annie ayudó.

-El trabajo en la oficina es agotador. -Dijo el elegante después de saludar a la tía abuela y a George ayudando a su gatita Annie a tomar su respectivo asiento como un galante caballero , la comida comenzó un poco tarde pues venerable anciana no habría querido almorzar hasta ver llegar a los únicos familiares que le quedaban, los Leagan prácticamente desaparecieron para ella. -No se como el tío Williams soporta tanta carga. -Fue lo más cuidadoso posible pues la señora Elroy estaba presente escuchando todo con su característica mirada inquisitiva aunque ahora era más comprensiva y casi ni le molestaban las platicas de sus familiares ni sus acciones siempre y cuando la familia no estuviera de por medio.

-Eso es porque fue preparado por George desde hace tiempo. – Fue el comentario acertado de Annie quien también sabía de la historia de Albert, se sorprendió al igual que el resto de la familia, la tía abuela asintió dándole la razón para luego intervenir.

-No te quejes tanto; algún día también tomaras las riendas de la empresa. -Aquella tarea tan agotadora le correspondía a Stear pero lamentablemente el inventor se habia ido para siempre así que le tocaría al gatito hacerse cargo del consorcio.

-No; jamás; antes de eso prefiero conducir el coche de Stear y caer en el lago. -Evidentemente Archie no quería dicha tarea y así se lo hizo saber a la anciana quien desde luego lo regañó con la mirada sin embargo al recordar a Allistear en aquella ocasión tan graciosa cubrió de silencio el comedor, todos lo extrañaban mucho en especial Archie. -Daría lo que fuera con tal de verlo una vez más. -Ese era su mayor deseo pero sabia que era imposible realizarlo o al menos eso creía pues

-En realidad si puedes. -Annie estuvo a punto de romper la promesa echa a la pecosa y al inventor, la matriarca y el elegante la veían extrañados

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Cuestionó Archie con seriedad, tanta que la pobre chica se sintió acorralada por la mirada intimidante de su novio.-¿Quieres decir que Stear puede estar con vida? -Francamente Archie no estaba de humor para escuchar bromas respecto al fallecimiento de su hermano.

-Claro que esta vivo; en tu corazón; tus recuerdos y puedes visitar su tumba. -En eso la tímida si tenía razón y tristemente era el único consuelo del gatito y de los Andley en general.

-Si; es todo lo que me queda. – Suspiró con pesar dándole una bocanada a su almuerzo. -Todo sería mejor si tan sólo estuviera vivo. -La tía abuela concordaba con su nieto, extrañaba sus curiosos y a la vez peligrosos inventos, recordaba con nostalgia la vez que los hermanos junto a Anthony fueron a buscar a Candy dejándola completamente sola con el ensordecedor ruido de aquel rastreador que funcionaba poniendo cualquier atuendo encima, las explosiones de sus automóviles y la vez que ese globo mensajero llego a estrellarse en casa de los Leagan justo en las caras de quienes alguna vez fueron sus sobrinos consentidos Eliza y Neal. -Hasta el trabajo en el despacho. -Cierto, si no fuera porque Albert y George están con el en la oficina probablemente se moriría de aburrimiento y mandaría todo a rodar a las primeras de cambio.

-Y si te dijera que si lo está? - Otra insinuación de la jovencita pelinegra, Archie ya estaba al borde del fastidio.

-No juegues con eso Annie por favor. -Pidió de la mejor manera, no quería perder los estribos con ella, era su mayor adoración pero esta situación ya estaba exasperándolo.-Eso es imposible, reconocimos su cuerpo; lo enterramos; lo lloramos. -Enumero con voz firme, no molesta, ya no quería hablar más de este tema, quería que su hermano descansara en paz.

-A mi me consta que así fue, pero piensa que puede haber alguna posibilidad... -Annie respetaba el luto de su novio sin embargo al mismo tiempo quería gritarle en la cara que Stear había regresado al mundo como un milagro en plena guerra.

-Pero no la hay y ya respeta mi luto Annie Britter! - Finalmente el elegante perdió los papeles dejando muy asustada a la pobre Annie, solo quería darle una alegría a su novio diciéndole que Stear está más cerca de lo que él creía, pero solo habia empeorado las cosas.

-Archie... -Lo nombro al borde del llanto, el elegante se sentía la peor persona del mundo al hacerla sentir mal, pero debía hacerle entender que aunque quisiera, el inventor ya no iba a volver.

-Archie nada; ¡no quiero que ni tu ni nadie de esta familia hable de mi hermano como si estuviera vivo! -Sentencio y de inmediato se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su comida dejando a la chica en compañía de la anciana, ella le pidió que por favor no volviera a insinuar si quiera que su sobrino querido estaba vivo de lo contrario perdería a Archie y ella no quería eso, tenía que hablar con Candy y Stear pronto convencerlos de ya no ocultar mas que había sobrevivido, debía hacerlo por el bien de su relación. Para bajar la tensión la matriarca le pregunto a la linda tímida donde estaban sus otros sobrinos, ya estaba impacientándose por su tardanza.

-Candy sigue en el hospital y Albert fue a recogerla. -Fue la simple explicación de la morena.

Efectivamente, Albert se apersono al hospital Santa Juana para recoger a la pecosa e irse juntos a la mansión para almorzar como todas las tardes antes de que la vieja, perdón, la tía abuela se impacientara. El dulce patriarca entro a la habitación en donde la dijeron que estaba Candy llevándose la sorpresa de su vida ¡La pequeña rubia estaba toda feliz hable y hable con un muy sonriente Allistear Cornwell!

-¡Pero que ven mis ojos! ¡Stear! ¡Estas vivo! -Exclamo con sus bellos ojos color cielo abiertos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Ahora que Albert sabe el secreto mejor guardado de Annie y Candy ¿Le dira a la familia o también prometerá no decirlo? No se pierdan la continuacion de capitulo*_**

 _ ***De la canción "Te lo agradezco pero no" de Alejandro Sanz y Shakira "Te lo agradezco pero no, te lo agradezco mira niña pero no"**_

 _ **Me encanto esa canción de luis Miguel para la relación del chofer Jeremy y Allyson Johansson, ellos estuvieron juntos cuando eran chiquillos pero fueron separados injustamente ya que Giselle no le gustaba que Ally estuviera con la servidumbre, mas detalles en En la piel de Allyson, fic perteneciente a este mundo. Ademas encaja con la personalidad de la cupido.**_

 _Hola chicas:_

 _Las he extrañado mucho y después de casi un año de ausencia he decidido regresar, me fui por motivos de fuerza mayor pero ya estoy aquí, espero recuperar la confianza que he perdido en estas plataformas. Chicas bellas, de momento solo estoy publicando la mitad de este capitulo por que no quería hacerlas esperar mas, hay varios puntos que faltan, a mas tardar este fin de semana estaré re subiendo este capitulo ya terminado: Hay una sorpresita, un secreto se revela pero no tiene que ver con Stear._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Lady._


End file.
